


Romantic Bedroom Antics

by Kalyppso



Series: Golden Discretion [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, My Unit is not Byleth, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/pseuds/Kalyppso
Summary: As Part II of my Golden Discretion Series, this is going to be a bunch of disjointed chapters of smut of Lorenz x Hilda x Claude x Fae (My afab nonbinary Unit). Each chapter title will include the names of the characters involved in that particular chapter. I love love.





	1. The Wedding Night (Fae x Claude)

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, when these stories begin Fae is approximately 35, while Claude is 31, and Hilda and Lorenz are 32.
> 
> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> If you just read Part I you know I love fluff, but be prepared: this is explicit content of happy people having sex! Often they are married to one another: There may be occasional references to family planning.
> 
> Fae and Claude are intimate for the first time, after years of waiting and a lovely wedding (if I do say so myself).

"So, we're finally alone," he all but purred, resting one hand on their hip and the other on their jaw.

"No expectations," Fae teased.

"Some expectations," Claude said with a wink.

He kissed them again, and Fae brought their hands up to play with the buttons on his collar, sneaking their fingers down into his shirts. When they parted again, it was with heavy breathing; gasping for air and each other.

"Should I be embarrassed?" Fae asked, and though their tone matched the mood of the moment, both they and Claude could feel their nervousness.

"No," Claude growled, leaning in to kiss and suck on their neck, tilting their body into his; yet despite his efforts, Fae bemoaned their continued inherent lack of privacy.

"I just wish I didn't feel like there were ears at the door."

Claude chuckled as he licked the underside of their ear before joking. "We could leave the door open?"

Fae smiled in mock disgust, as they gently shoved at their husband. "You're the worst. The worst. I've married the worst man in Fodlan."

"In Omoya," he corrected, accepting defeat and allowing himself to be dislodged from their embrace.

"In Omoya," Fae agreed, advancing on Claude's buttons once more, accepting chaste kisses as they slowly revealed the warm flesh beneath.

Their hands slid under the soft fabrics and over the hair on Claude's chest, settling only to cling to his body and heartbeat as he drew them close and kissed them again, ravenous and playful. He reached up to pull his open shirts back over his shoulders, and Fae raised their hands up to his neck as he extended his arms behind himself, as if to slip from the layers. His shoulders bounced once, twice, and they raised an eyebrow at him before his dilemma became clear.

"I'm stuck," he said, though they were both chuckling at how self-evident it was.

Fae reached out to where the plush fabric had rolled over itself to bind him so, and then took their hands away to once more caress his chest and stomach. They fisted one hand in his hair as they pulled away from another open mouthed kiss, leaving him flushed and hazy-eyed.

"Good," they said, sweet and cruel. "Stay that way."

Claude whined softly as Fae shoved at his shoulders, ghosting gentle kisses across his exposed body, gently biting their open mouth across a nipple and his breastbone experimentally. They placed an open hand on his stomach as it tightened with a shiver, and the pair of them were giggling again.

"Fae," he whispered, he begged; and they looked at him with lidded eyes, as their hands moved to the fastenings of his pants.

"Yes, Claude?" they teased, and he could do nothing but gasp and turn his head, squinting for half a moment before watching them again, indirectly, saving himself from their intensity as they pressed an open hand up against his bulge.

He huffed a small laugh when he realized they were still watching him, perhaps waiting for an answer. He was gasping, perhaps over eager, as he rolled his body forward for a solid moment of friction against their loving fingers. Fae chuckled affectionately, squeezing him once more through the fabric of his clothing, before kneeling before him, sliding his pants down around his knees.

He breath hitched upon being so exposed, affection knotting in his stomach, safe in his vulnerability. He flexed his stuck hands as Fae moved one of theirs up through his pubic hair, their other wrapping around his cock below the head. It felt surreal to be here, and Claude groaned, bucking once into their grasp as Fae started to pump. Their other hand clutched the swell of his hip, to steady him as he bent his knees, leaning into the touch.

Fae stilled their grip around the base of his cock, delighted by the sensation of his heartbeat warming their hand at a vein there. Sliding their other hand up across the plush muscles on his stomach once more, they leaned in to take him into their mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Claude gurgled, almost as one syllable as Fae brought their arm around him, drawing him closer as they bobbed along the end of his length.

They brought their mouth away to admire him for another moment, pumping their strong, petite hand along the fresh lubrication of spit and precum.

"Let me -" Claude begged, fidgeting.

"Not yet," Fae refused, leaning back in to blow him in earnest.

Claude struggled. He longed to touch his lover, to speed up, to slow down. He was lost to the feelings of Fae's hands on his thighs, on his balls, on the base of his cock. The warm, wet heat of their mouth steadily moved deeper and slicker along his body, and set him to whimpering.

"Oh, Fae," he groaned, once more flexing his hands and shuffling his arms, trying to free himself from his jackets.

"Uh uh," Fae grunted, shaking their head in denial, their open mouth pressing the flat of their tongue against the head of his cock in a lewd display of power. They pulled away only just, murmuring against his crown so that he shivered with the vibrations of their speech. "The bindings are only fun if you're bound."

Claude took slow deliberate breaths before nodding, feeling goosebumps on his back as Fae went back to devouring him, struggling not to squirm as they sucked harder. It was torture. It was heaven. It was all he'd wanted for seven years. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Their hands squeezed his hips softly, shifting him back and forth, letting him rut into the velvety haven between their teeth.

When he started to slow, steadying himself, his arms twitching, Fae understood his meaning as he begged again, "Ah! Please..."

With one more laborous drag of their mouth, Fae released him from that embrace, standing and pressing one hand to his chest, the other still stroking his erection.

"You're so beautiful," they crooned, fixated on his bleary eyes and stuttered breaths as he groaned helplessly. Fae hummed a pleased laughter. "Let me help you."

Claude's earring jingled as he nodded, turning his body aside to give Fae access to his arms. They hesitated longer still, and he bristled with a laugh, "Come on..."

They were struck by the width of him, his thick and powerful shoulders, the barrel of his chest. Fae traced two scars with their fingertips before working at the fabric that restrained him, curling the shirts back from their folded position, and helping them slip to the floor.

Claude wished he didn't have to knock his knees so high to step from his pants, but when this was done, and he was bare before them, that self consciousness was replaced with love, desperation, desire.

He fisted his hands up in their hair, crashing against them in an impassioned embrace. Kissing them with a fervor that finally pulled some little whimpers from their lovestruck mouth. They easily pulled away the jacket from Fae's suit, and Claude groaned as he ran his hands over the back of Fae's vest, thinking of the shirt beneath, and at least the brassiere below.

"Undress faster," he whined, nuzzling his forehead against theirs.

Fae snickered and nodded Claude to the bed. Obediently, he separated himself from them, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning back slightly as he gave himself two solid strokes, for Fae's pleasure and his own.

They were flushed as they sat next to him, leaning down to unclasp their shoes. Claude placed his hands on either side of himself in an exasperated gesture as they both chuckled. Fae stood again, and made no fanfare of unbuttoning and removing their pants.

Claude extended his hands to meet them as they approached, rubbing his hands over the swell of their ass as they climbed atop the bed to straddle him. He moved to kiss them once more, but Fae grabbed hold of his throat and he groaned instead. With another look of adoration, Fae slipped their hands to his shoulders and shoved him to his back.

Claude's fingers traced delicate circles on the front of Fae's thighs as he settled amongst the covers, biting his lip in anticipation.

Fae balanced themselves with a hand on his forearm and ground their hips down against the solid comfort brought on by the underside of his hot cock. They both whined at the sensation, Fae's soaked panties keeping their sex at bay. Fae shifted their hips back and forth, as they made a show of unclasping the many small and frustrating buttons on their clothing, Claude's hands squeezing at their thighs and slipping under their lowest layer to grasp at the tender flesh of their hips and backside.

After an onerous period of rutting and buttons, Fae's hands were finally catching on the clasps of their bra; Claude sitting up again as they threw away the fabric. He hitched a hand below their knee, catching them in a full body embrace as the naked contact of their chests warmed and encouraged the lovers. He spun the two of them on the bed, and Faye gasped to have him hovering over them like this.

"I love you," they cried, their mouth quickly caught in another hungry kiss as Claude moved to hold their hand.

"I love you too," he promised, leaning in as if to kiss their neck, but the angle was wrong, and so his mouth fell to their chest, and Fae let go of his fingers so they could find their way to clutch and tease at their breast.

Fae gasped out an exquisite moan, wrapping the leg free of Claude's grasp around his waist as he ducked further down their body, suckling at a nipple. Their fingers raked through his hair, scratching only just their encouragement as he lavished them in affections. He moved his hand from their breast to their waist, tilting them up towards himself as he bit the underside of their breasts; kissing and sucking as Fae shook and shivered. He placed three tantalizing open mouthed kisses to their stomach as his thumbs hooked in the last piece of their clothing, sliding himself back down the bed with the fabric.

Fae was flushed and desperate as Claude smiled, before he leaned back towards them; parting their legs with gentle hands, the cold of his wedding ring sending a twitch through Fae's knee. Covetous and messy, Claude pressed his face into their sex, and through shivering breaths, Fae spread their legs and moved their hands to adjust their hair around his face, giving him room to continue his reverent actions, unobstructed.

The soft, wet sounds of Claude's affectionate licking and sucking caused Fae's shoulders to tighten. They wondered idly about being embarrassed, but as the pad of his tongue swept over their clit, they couldn't think of anything but their pleasure. They called his name softly, tangling their fingers in his curls as he moved his hands down behind their legs, tilting them so that their knees came up to their chest. They pressed a hand to his forehead, as if to shove him away as their body started to jitter more violently, his tongue coming fast; soft sucks and the kneading of his lips on theirs threatening to ... to...

Fae squeezed their eyes shut, their mouth open in a silent moan that slowly slipped into an audible squeal. Their legs flexed as they held Claude's head and gyrated their hips to meet his mouth.

The bed groaned angry beneath them, even as they slowed. Claude licked once more up the side of Fae's sex as he crawled up over their body. Fae could see his cock twitching in frustration, and thought it a stark contrast to the unabashed joy on their lover's face. Their face skewed up as they reached out to wipe at his face; joy was one way to describe what he was saturated with.

"Your beard," they groaned.

Claude chuckled, allowing Fae to muster an attempt at cleaning him, slipping a hand between the two of them to press two finger tips to their opening, not penetrating his spouse, just teasing, testing, savoring. He leaned on his elbow around them, taking one of their hands in his and kissing their thumb, before seeing the look in their eyes and taking a finger or two in his mouth, suckling as he crooked a finger into Fae's vagina. They yelped softly, and he rolled their fingers around in his mouth to gently bite them down along his molars, before freeing them of this prison. Though he was careful to keep his other hand inside them, applying a gentle pressure with a second fingertip on the side of their lips, threatening to sneak it in.

"We're still good?" he purred affectionately.

"Oh, you better fuck me," Fae ordered, pleaded. Claude pushed in his second finger with a vicious chuckle, petting at them slow and soft only a few times before repositioning himself again.

He clutched one of Fae's thighs around his hip, and while watching for permission, brought their other leg up to lay against his chest, opening his spouse with a patient intimacy. His heartbeat in his throat, Claude positioned his cock with his nondominant hand, and prodded twice at Fae's wet lips before sliding in, an inch or two, watching their choked reaction and desperate nod. He squeezed the calf on his chest, "I'm right here with you."

He thrust himself against Fae softly, in shallow, forgiving movements, watching as they moved their hands to clench atop their breasts, as if to slow their bouncing.

"More."

Claude could barely control the snap of his hips that came in reaction to Fae's gentle wish. They yelped beneath him, hooking their leg around his middle more firmly, their ankle pressing into his lower back as he complied. More movement. More depth. More.

His hand free of steadying himself, Claude pressed softly down against their mound, moving his thumb to stroke clumsily against their clit and lips. Their breathing quickly heightened, and they reached to move his hand, bringing it to their breast. This caused him to fall forward; albeit, not violently. Fae was folding in half slowly and squeaked a little as they jolted their leg away from over Claude's shoulder, bringing it to rest around his back also. Their knees bent around him, clutching him closer, his thick cock driven deeper with each maddening thrust.

They were both moaning now, the bed wailing, the sounds of sex indecent as Claude's hips and balls thrust against his spouse. He bit the side of his tongue to keep from losing himself to the pleasure too soon.

Distracted he thought, 'So much for ears at the door.'

This wouldn't stop the increasingly powerful thrust of his hips. They were here, together, finally. Finally. He would live in this moment if he could. He would live in their love.

Fae's pussy clenched him tightly as their mouth once again fell open in a silent plea for more; their eyes glossy and their hair matting on their sweat slick forehead.

"Oh, Fae," he growled, louder than he'd anticipated, as his hands slipped under their bottom, holding them still as he focused on bringing them the momentum they craved. Their breaths came with gentle sobs and gurgles of bliss, and Claude would have smiled at the pleasure struck expression on his lover's face were he not caught up in their passion himself.

Their ankles twisted on his spine and his cock twitched, begging for release.

"Can I come? Can I come?" This, at least, he was able to whisper, desperately, airily. Clawing at Fae's thigh, his pace slowed for but a moment.

"Uh huh," Fae moaned, grabbing his shoulders. "Please, Claude. Please. Please. Please."

At their assent, Claude moved his hands to the bed, scrabbling for purchase as he slipped back into a vigorous pace. Moaning through his release, the tension in his body spilling into a dizzy moment of blinding euphoria; and into a warm and filling ejaculate that basted he and Fae both in a choking oversensitive bliss. He rocked his hips gently as he came down from his high, mewling, whimpering. 

Fae reached up to touch his face, stroking at his sweat sweetly, the pair of them halting with a shiver and yelp as Claude moved his hips, allowing himself to slip free. Fae tilted their waist to their side, rolling their torso to match their position when Claude laid beside them. He was just giving them space, but Fae was moving to hold his cum inside of themselves; both because it brought them a deep and incessant pleasure, and because of the ever possible consequences.

Claude ran his hands over his face, placing pressure on his closed eyes as he centered himself; his body still jittering, his heart still full.

"Are you alright?" Fae asked, their tone barely over a whisper. The room suddenly hushed.

Claude chuckled as his deep green eyes opened again, blinding in their affection. "Alright? I may have peaked. I've not felt so good before, and might never again."

Fae pursed their lips; trying to look forlorn, but unable to hide their smile as he leaned in to press a tired kiss to their mouth, bunching his hands in the ruined bedding to dab at the mess about his crotch.

"Claude," Fae groaned, teasingly, affectionately, "try to just ruin the sheets, not the covers. People still come in here."

He shook his head, a wicked smile upon his lips. "I'm sure there wasn't anyone who thought we wouldn't need a change in bedding after tonight."

Fae flushed at the truth of Claude's statement, but was found that the meaning of his words brought them joy. They were married. There would be no more hiding.

They kissed him again as they removed their hairpin, and fetched water from a small barrel at the back of the room to try and rehydrate the both of them, if only a little, before they settled down.

Under the covers, Fae rest upon their side, their face in Claude's ribs where they could feel his heartbeat, and an arm across his stout, sturdy frame; while he lazed upon his back, an arm around his spouse and his hand between their shoulders.

His body begged for rest, but Claude forced himself to lay there longer, enraptured in the reality of it. If Fae had merely been supportive of him long ago, he would have treasured them from a distance, but that they loved him too was, even here and now, an incredible gift. So much scheming, for the land they would be living in, and the bed they would be sharing.

He luxuriated in their breathing, and drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have missed any tags or trigger warnings, please let me know! Otherwise, I hope those of you who read Part I are loving their love as much as I do. Everyone else who is just here for the smut is valid as fuck! Leave a Kudos if you please!! If anyone can think of a better title feel free to suggest one ...


	2. A Humble Offer (Fae x Claude x Hilda x Lorenz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> Polyamory has many shapes. Please be smart about your consumption of my explicit and intentionally intimate and loving content.

Since their wedding, Fae and Claude had spent a few months at Garreg Mach, settling affairs and confirming their journey across Omoya. One of their sooner destinations was to be House Gloucester, and even with how well loved they were by those who had hosted them before, it was hard to compare Lorenz and Hilda's hospitality.

They arrived in the evening and enjoyed a hearty meal and comfortable conversation in their estate, the following day taking them to where they held office, meeting with those responsible for banking, food storage, city repairs, and similar public works, and the day after that there were actually trips to the borders of neighbouring territories in Leicester, to meet with the civilians and laborers who made up their people.

After a late, dignified dinner back at the House Gloucester estate, Claude and Fae were welcomed into the den in the basement. A sealed stone room at the centre of the estate, lavishly furnished and kept warm by a small wood stove with a chimney that escaped up through the ceiling, intended as a reprieve from the coldest months of the year.

Hilda was returning from the last feeding of the night with her littlest one after midnight, as Lorenz, Claude and Fae lounged comfortably, drinking of wine and good company. Hilda sat upon a sofa beside Lorenz as the group welcomed her back and she wrapped her hands around his arm and pleaded, unnecessarily so, for him to make her a pot of tea.

After singing their praises for so long about their tireless work, Fae was saying, "I hope you still feel valued as our friends, rather than only appreciated as our ambassadors."

"Of course we do," Hilda said in her earnestly exaggerated way, leaning towards Fae and Claude who sat upon a separate divan. Lorenz smiling over his shoulder as he moved to set a pot to boiling on the wood stove. "We've been through so much together! I know that this means a lot of things can go unsaid, but that doesn't mean they're unappreciated."

Fae still spoke in a strained way, nerves tensing their body. "We trust you two more than anyone," they insisted lovingly, running a hand up the back of their head nervously. They had finally sheared off their hair, leaving them with an undercut and a sweeping curl of green framing one side of their face.

"So dramatic," Lorenz called over his shoulder as he completed his task. Gesturing with his wine glass as he returned, he asked, "Do we need to drink more, or less to avoid an existential crisis?"

His smile was meant to be honest and assuring, but when he saw the state of Fae's expression, guilt coiled in his rib cage.

"I ..." Fae peeped, and Lorenz took a knee before them as he laid his glass on a table.

"Oh, I'm sorry my friend," he cooed, pouting; shooting a confused glance at Claude, "that was so rude of me. I shouldn't assume my meaning is self evident when you are discussing exactly the problem of meaning being self evident."

Fae met his eyes, their gaze kind and joyous. He placed a hand on their knee before moving back to sit with his wife.

"Then, you would say that if we were to offer you something, regardless of your answer, I could trust you to be kind, and discreet about the matter?" Fae finished, and Lorenz had to share another look with Claude, wondering if the similar nature of Fae's question was influenced by their previous discussion. He felt Hilda glance at him also.

"Without question," he said at the same time Hilda responded,

"Absolutely."

The couple shared a smile before Lorenz continued, "We love you and Claude. You can feel secure in our trust."

Fae was holding Claude's hand in his lap. "Then I will ask," they said before a breath. "Would you want to  _ spend the night _ with Claude and I?"

Fae's pause was nothing compared to the silence that followed. Hilda slowly growing more and more flushed as she leaned into Lorenz. He touched his chest absently, mumbling, "More to drink then. Much more."

Hilda put both of her hands on Lorenz's closest shoulder, as she answered, "Can we have a moment to think about it? To talk about it?"

"Hours, days, weeks," Claude said kindly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, winking. "I'm sure this won't be our only opportunity, if the answer is only no for now, and not no forever."

Fae squeezed his hand, looking across the little crowd, meeting Hilda's gentle gaze. "There's no need to debate your decision long, we still have time to have a nice night together, even if not spent in that fashion of intimacy."

Hilda stood, taking Lorenz by the hand to a corner of the room where there were two wooden chairs, though neither of them sat.

"Well, that was unexpected," Lorenz whispered. Over his shoulder he could see his friends whispering also, watching him with shy glances.

"Should it have been though?" Hilda answered with a lilt in her voice.

Lorenz's surprise colored his face and his tone. "I know we're all rather close - but yes Hilda, this isn't just something that nobles do, otherwise we wouldn't need to be so discreet about it."

"Lorenz," Hilda said in a soothing tone, to hush him, placing a hand on his heart. "It's not something you might expect of Fodlan nobility, but what of Almyra, or Omoya, for that matter?"

He blushed at that. "Well ..."

She stood straight, her hands at her sides as she said a little more firmly, "And how would we really know whether it was something Fodlan nobles did or didn't do, if they were discreet about it?"

"I ... You have a point," he pressed his fingers of one hand to his forehead, "though it matters little here in this room." His tone changed, "The morality of their offer isn't what gives me pause."

"You're right," she said softly. Her skin was darkened again with a heavy blush as she leaned her face toward his, "You said you loved them?"

Lorenz tried to look annoyed, but they both knew his smile was plain. "Did I?"

Hilda giggled. "Well technically you said  _ we _ love them."

He brought a hand up to adjust her long hair, wrapping the other around her shoulders as he cooed, "Don't we?"

"And well," Hilda continued, stealing a glance towards the other two, "they're both very pretty."

"You think so?" Lorenz asked a little too quickly, earning an incredulous face from his wife; it was obvious they both thought so. "I know," Lorenz lamented again, "I'm just ..."

"Unsure?" Hilda suggested.

"Aren't you?"

"I mean, I am surprised. I would have thought they had eyes only for each other," they hazarded a glance at the couple again, Hilda's meaning plain. Still, she smiled at her husband, bringing her hands up to touch his arms, now rested around her. "But, I am confident that you love me, and that I trust them, and that it could be fun." She touched his chin with a single finger as if to stay his surprise. "And, if it isn't, I'm confident that we would all survive to never do it again."

He tossed his head back, to remove her finger, and shaking it, he answered her speech simply, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lorenz," she replied, still sensing his apprehension. "Tell me what you're thinking."

He sighed heavily, curling her a little closer to the wall, his whispers falling even further in volume.

"I’m thinking I'm being mocked, in some way," he admit, "or that I will be."

"Why?" she hissed in concern.

"Because they can't expect a man of my decorum and pedigree to … agree to an evening of clandestine debauchery," he answered, annoyed, but with himself. "Because it feels like they were searching for a solution to a problem that doesn't exist."

Hilda's heart tightened, thinking of Lorenz's meaning in his second reason. Having had proposed to Fae, perhaps he felt that this was some sort of consolation that their friends were offering him, but this was absurd, Hilda was certain. Moreover, Hilda knew that Lorenz had to be aware of this also, not that it would dismiss this dark worry.

"Calm down, love," she whispered softly, looking once more at the attentive couple beyond. "I'm sure they meant no offense."

"Hilda ..." he answered, with an unflappable honesty, "I would feel guilty."

She smiled as the kettle squealed, and Lorenz dislodged himself to remove the pot from the wood stove. When he returned to where she stood, she had both hands clasped together at her waist, her compromising stance.

"We'll decline," she whispered. "You're alright, Lorenz, you don't have to justify -"

"No, Hilda," he answered, gently taking her shoulders in hand, his face more flush. "I. I would feel guilty because I want to.” He curved a hand up her neck and under her chin, imploring, "If you're interested. Please, convince me."

Hilda flushed as she whispered, "Well..."

She took his hand and kissed the back of his knuckles, before walking off ... convincing him of nothing apparently. Lorenz raised an eyebrow and held his hand where she'd kissed him.

As Hilda returned to Claude and Fae, she extended her arms out dramatically, her eyes closed as she forced the words out, "Lorenz says he would be most comfortable watching for now, and that he might join us later." She wrapped her arms around herself, smugly, picturing his expression behind her, as she nodded to her friends, "But yes, we would love to spend a night with you."

Fae placed their hands to their sides, sitting up straight in their excitement. "I'm so pleased," they admit. "Come, sit with me."

With that Lorenz stood and watched with a hand over his mouth as Hilda seated herself between the two Monarchs and turned her head back and forth with her bright affectionate smile. He let his hand fall to his heart as he met eyes with Fae, who turned away from him to look at Hilda with open and glowing admiration. They reached up to slide a fingertip down the side of her throat, and Lorenz could feel the goosebumps on his own skin, a distant empathy of Hilda's situation.

Hilda let out a stuttered squeaking breath. She could feel Claude closing in around her, his hand creeping onto her thigh, but Fae was holding her attention with their expression and a steady hand that curled into her hair behind her ear, pulling her into a passionate and disarming kiss.

Claude's hand had left her thigh, and gently nudged her chin around to face him afterwards, kissing Hilda more softly and sweetly than Fae had, his beard tickling her face. When he pulled back, Hilda looked to Lorenz, who averted his gaze for but a second, and moved as if to continue making tea. She smiled at his antics, or maybe her own, before looking back to Claude, who was stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"Your lips are so soft," he purred, causing Hilda to flush harder and pull away in an exaggerated way.

"Claude!" she scolded, a gesture discredited by Fae's hand rubbing up and down her side, slipping up to bump against her breast.

"Sorry," he laughed, winking again, "it's just been a while since I kissed someone other than Fae."

"Oh!" Hilda peeped, sharing a long distance glance with Lorenz.

"Oh?" Claude asked gently.

"Oh: Have you two kissed many people?" Hilda asked carefully.

"Not since becoming a professor," Fae answered, raising two fingers in salute.

Claude's smile had only grown more wicked, but he was starting to blush as he answered, "I ... tried my hand at  _ kissing _ ," the word held a sort of finality to it as if to make plain, he didn't mean only kissing, "between my return to Almyra, and the birth of Omoya."

"But you were engaged?" Lorenz asked, advancing with the tea.

"I wasn't disloyal," Claude answered instantly, and saw that Lorenz and Fae shared a look that set his spouse to blushing, and decided it would be better to not be subtle. "Fae and I spoke at length in our letters about whether they wanted me to be a virgin for our wedding night." Lorenz was uncorking the other bottle of wine. "Instead," Claude continued, "I learned a lot about myself, and others."

Lorenz sat across from the three of them, drinking deep as, apparently satisfied with this answer, Hilda and Fae were rolling around on the divan together, just next to Claude. Fae lay back as Hilda crawled atop them, kissing deep and hot as their hands slid down her sides to squeeze her supple bottom. Before Claude could turn to do Goddess knows what, Lorenz asked, "Then, this is hardly special to you?"

Claude's expression was so ardent that Lorenz instantly felt guilty again, as he wondered whether he was only present to question and injure his friends.

"No," Claude answered, jolted by a kick from the other two. He smiled down at the tangle of legs, and took to unstrapping their shoes as he continued his conversation, "If anything, the conclusion should be that my past experiences were hardly special to me. I love you," the words struck Lorenz hard, even after his supposed declaration earlier, "and Fae, and Hilda, and this is ... a treat," Claude suggested.

It was absurd that this conversation was punctuated with Fae's hand making long loops away from the divan, plucking at the strings in Hilda's corset.

"But really," Claude emphasized, "you have to realize that things can be special in different ways and to different degrees, yes?"

"Oh, I like that," Fae moaned, Hilda sucking hard at the base of their neck, and Lorenz felt he was lost. He sipped his wine.

It took longer than Lorenz might've expected for the trio to undress. Clad in only their undergarments, their chests bare and heaving, pale scars visible against the flush of their skin, reddened from exertion and kisses, Fae and Claude lavished attention on Hilda. The air was punctuated with gasps and giggles.

"Oh, that tickles," Hilda cooed.

Lorenz placed his glass upon the table and crossed his legs.

Fae moved to sit on the floor, taking Hilda's panties with them. They sat between Hilda's legs, and Hilda reached out to cradle the side of Fae's face as they shared a look of adoration.

"Hm." Fae hummed, "Scoot forwards."

Hilda swept her hair over her shoulders before wiggling them in excitement, causing her heavy chest to bounce. She did as she was asked, leaning back as she angled her bare sex to Fae's eager mouth. Fae felt hot all over, and did their best to angle their mouth to skewer their tongue between Hilda's lips, lapping more slow and forceful at her hood. Hilda was not subtle with her appreciation, moaning as she tossed back her head.

"Yes. Fae. Ah! Please. Just, yes," accompanied by unintelligible babble as she scratched her fingers through Fae's short hair, a stark difference to tangling in Lorenz's silky locks.

Lorenz let a hand fall to just beside his tenting trousers, debating touching himself to the erotic performance, as Claude stood and offered him a wink. He rubbed his hand down over Hilda's breast, sharing a smile with her.

Lorenz crossed his arms; he was still ... wary. It was hard to articulate why, as it was obvious that this could easily be as casual as the others were making it out to be. His breath hitched as Claude removed the last of his clothing, and he did his best to turn it into a cough as Claude looked at him in surprise, and then with bedroom eyes that Lorenz didn't know what to do with.

He felt the heat on his collar as Claude reached into Fae's discarded clothing, finding a pocket of condoms. He was shocked to think of them scheming this, though they must have. He fidgeted with some of the buttons of his collar as Claude, stroking himself, moved to stand just behind Hilda, still calling encouragements to the person between her legs.

"Do you want to focus on - ?" Claude asked Hilda, almost cordial.

"No," she squealed, almost delighted. "Come here," she crooned, reaching for his cock.

Hilda adjusted her hips, grinding Fae's face against her slick sex, causing the pair of them to groan, while holding her mouth open as she steadied her jittering, licking the head of his cock.

Lorenz had covered his mouth with his right hand, his left having crept back to his clothed erection, gripping at himself seeming only natural given the sensual environment, but he had to uncover his mouth, and avert his eyes, when Hilda and Claude both stole a glance at him. Unfortunately he'd moved too fast and too clumsy, raking the side of his hand against his chin, causing his lips to bounce and quiver, revealing something of the state of him.

Claude gathered Hilda's hair in his hand, holding it back and away so that Lorenz could watch as she rained kisses upon his throbbing erection.

Hilda stroked her tongue along his length, curling it as she'd pull away. She brought her hand up to link her fingers with Claude's as her pelvis bucked and shuddered against Fae's incessant oral. The touch caused Claude to look down at his friend, to see Hilda was looking for his attention. After their eyes met, the flush on her cheeks seemed to redouble, and she opened her mouth to swallow half of his cock.

No longer looking up at him, Hilda brought her hand to his body, caressing his stomach, and his balls and the base of his cock, as she bobbed closer and closer to Claude's pelvis. Moaning in tandem with Fae's affetions.

When Lorenz looked again, he could see that Hilda's legs were spread wider, and Fae was fingering her fiercely, still licking and sucking at her sex, steadying their momentum by clinging to Hilda's thigh.

How long they fucked like that, Lorenz couldn't guess. He refused to look at the clock, as he felt the wine pooling in the back of his head. He had expected to feel jealous, angry, but found that the sexual actions of those he held most dear were just, arousing. For a moment he could tell himself that he'd have fucked any of them if they'd asked, until it occurred to him that they had asked, and he was still paralyzed here, unfastening his own pants.

Something triggered the trio to start breaking apart, but in Lorenz's turmoil, he'd missed it.

"Do you need some water?" Claude asked Hilda kindly, running his fingers through her hair, as if to straighten it.

"Yes, please."

Claude stole a glance at Fae, and knew to get some for them also.

During their brief respite, they all seemed to check on Lorenz, who crossed his legs harder, and insisted he was fine.

After they rehydrated, with Lorenz's permission, Claude and Fae moved the table aside, and the trio spent a time kissing and touching on the carpets. Gentle loving strokes. It wasn't long before Claude fetched a new condom, a waste perhaps, but a courtesy. Lorenz could not believe how it tickled him to see Fae drawing up Hilda's hands like old friends as they sat together naked in the centre of his home, and opening their mouth to such carnal words.

"Do you want to sit on my face?"

Hilda rubbed a hand between her thighs, suppressing a shiver. "I'd like that."

Fae lay on their back on the carpet, their head and pelvis each supported by a cushion, as Claude moved between their legs to pleasure the pair of them with his hands, and Hilda positioned herself over Fae's face. Her mouth once again unobstructed, Hilda called out a litany of ecstasy, of thanks and praise and encouragement. As Hilda jittered back and forth in an exhilarated frenzy, Lorenz pulled his erection free from his clothing. He settled back into the sofa as he squeezed his shaft with a punishing grip, moving his hand only slowly, still feeling subtle, what with the great distractions his companions were facing.

It wasn't long before Claude was titillated back to full hardness, Fae's wet pussy slick upon his fingers, and Hilda's rosey face tightened in an orgasmic squeal but arm's reach away. He pressed Fae's thighs to his hips, forewarning them of his presence, as he rocked himself up against his spouse's sodden entrance.

"Oh Fae, I'm -" Hilda sang again, falling forward, but the partner beneath her held their arms around Hilda's thighs fast, planting her in her pleasure.

Claude reached out to hold Hilda's shoulder as he hissed through his arousal, "You're alright."

Hilda wrapped an arm around his to steady herself and straighten her stance, but her eyes were glossy and lost, and so she simply used Claude's arm as a brace with which she could use to rut against Fae's open mouth.

Through their peripheral vision, Claude and Hilda could see that Lorenz had left the sofa. He was naked and following Claude's example of finding a condom in the mess of clothing on the floor. He knew they saw him, and would see him approach, and waited for teasing or beratement, but Hilda only smiled when she could muster the coherency, and Claude was all open affection, beckoning him with his eyes.

"Come," and his mouth apparently. "Join us."

Lorenz huffed. He could barely determine where to place himself. Warily, he moved to stand between Claude and Hilda, looking to mimic something of their actions from earlier, but Hilda was bouncing furiously, only catching his cock with her mouth for an instant, before shifting away from him, groaning out her pleasure.

Claude laughed affectionately as he called to Lorenz, "She's distracted." He let a hand hover in the air, offering Lorenz a chance to be touched, and the option to back away.

"So it seems," Lorenz admit, palming at his cock for a moment.

Claude started to drop his hand, assuming that this might be the only reaction he'd receive from his friend, when Lorenz advanced on him. He ran his slender fingers through Claude's mess of hair, pulling his head back experimentally. Claude's cock jolted inside of Fae, who moaned into Hilda's hips, and suddenly Lorenz was the master of all of them.

It took Claude a moment to realize that Lorenz actually hadn't moved, and had only leaned forward. He was stroking his erection, still within reach, but instead Claude brought his hand up over Lorenz's in his hair, tugging again, harder, encouragingly. Lorenz chuckled at Claude's display, leaning closer still as he pressed two long, slow wet kisses to his friend's lips.

Claude looked dizzy as Lorenz stood straight, and angled himself so that Claude had but to dip his head forward to slobber on the head of his cock. Lorenz had to shut his eyes against the luscious sensation, as Claude reached up to tug and stretch the condom back toward the base of his shaft as he sucked deviously hard on Lorenz's aching erection.

He kept one hand on his hip for balance, the other pulling at Claude's hair with a constant and reassuring pressure. Lorenz watched over Claude's shoulders as his muscled ass rolled into Fae beneath them. He shivered to think of those melodic hips crashing against his own pelvis for all of a moment, before focusing on the scene in front of him. Claude's eager mouth was divine, and the open arousal on his face was something Lorenz hadn't expected. He flexed his legs and pulled on Claude's hair again, which he used as an opportunity to slip his mouth back, his tongue dragging on the underside of Lorenz's length. As if in play, Lorenz shoved Claude's head back down, curling his other hand around Claude's ear.

Lorenz was still gentle with his friend however, enough so that Claude melted under his halting nervousness. Claude sucked and squirmed his tongue in his mouth, moving his hand back to Lorenz's wrist until he could feel his orgasm building, and he squeezed and held Lorenz's hand and body with him, forcing himself to choke and sputter. Claude wanted to reach his climax with Lorenz buried in his throat, but to do so, he had to release his grip so that he could find better purchase on Fae's hips and thrust urgently, moaning around Lorenz's shaft, desperate that he would know his meaning.

Claude stopped choking, easier to focus on his predicament with Lorenz holding him in place, and Lorenz shivered in rapturous audience as he watched his friend put so much effort into the pleasure of the evening. Still holding Claude's hair, he ran each a thumb over his forehead and ear tenderly, as the man fell beyond his euphoric climax, his vision unfocused, his neck tense and shaking.

As Claude slowed his bucking, Lorenz released his grip, and was unbalanced at the smile Claude gave him.

"Hilda," Claude called, as he extracted himself from the foray. "Why don't you lean forward so your husband can fuck you while Fae licks your flower?"

As Claude stepped away, it took very little for Hilda to slump forward, as well-fucked as she was. Lorenz ran a hand down his thigh nervously, as Hilda's whimpers slowed and she pressed two fingers onto Fae's sex as she looked across her dizzying predicament to him, tempting him to follow through.

Lorenz moved behind the pair of them, and watched as Hilda's back relaxed as he pressed his familiar hand to the side of her ass. He did no more than this before he worried aloud, "Fae, are you really alright down there?"

Fae's jaw was aching, but they were love-drunk and passionately enraptured in their position. They raised a hand in thumbs up.

The timid smile that this action brought to Lorenz's face was almost comic in the circumstances. Focusing on Hilda's assurances from earlier, Lorenz shuffled forward, and slipped his cock into Hilda's slick pussy.

Lorenz felt that it must be to his discredit that she'd never been so long prepared for fucking prior. If ever he'd eaten her out this long, it had only ever been with the intention of doing just that, and not moving onto more vigorous activities. Which they were falling into, quite fast. He didn't intend to forget about the other couple in the room, but he could see that this might quickly become something that involved just the two of them, as with each thrust, Hilda seemed to move completely out of Fae's reach.

Hilda's sex was so soft and so wet, Lorenz was shocked that he had half a mind to be worried about crushing Fae beneath. He could tell he was moaning, and Hilda was calling his name as he leaned forward, enveloping her with his arms. He wondered from where Claude was watching, and how he must appear after his earlier apprehension.

Lorenz tightened his arms around Hilda, expecting to pull her back and away with him, but freezing in action and instead squeezing one of her breasts as his mind short circuited. Fae had shifted their position between both their legs and was pressing their open mouth up against his testicles.

After four shallow thrusts and several strained hiccups, Lorenz returned to his intended purpose. He pulled Hilda back across the floor by a few scant inches, hoping the rugs didn't irritate her knees too badly, before sitting back on his heels, careful to have moved far enough from Fae to free them from the tangle of bodies. He hadn't expected them to suck at him as he slid away, but with a shaking breath, he managed. Fae slid out from underneath them as Lorenz ground himself comfortably upwards into Hilda's wet heat, rocking himself back and forth as she squealed her delight.

"You want some help there?" Claude asked, as familiar as could be; and Hilda was reaching out to him.

Lorenz slipped back on one ankle as Claude acquiesced her request for attention with his hands on her neck and a kiss on her lips, but it quickly became clear that this was not the help he intended. Lorenz found himself enclosed on all sides, as Claude moved behind him, hooking his hands under the back of his thighs to help him into a standing position; Fae quickly taking to standing, linking their arms under Hilda's legs, cradling her body against him.

"Come on," Claude chuckled, guiding Lorenz back to sit on the divan, Fae helping settle Hilda so that he didn't skewer her.

Seated, Lorenz placed his hands under Hilda's thighs, helping her bounce as she whispered little thank yous to Fae, whom he could hardly see around Hilda's messy hair. Soon he could feel them again however, as Fae pressed their mouth against the base of his cock, just below where he and Hilda were connected.

As Lorenz tried to coordinate some kind of rhythm in this mess, Claude's shadow fell around him again. As he kneeled down next to him, Claude swept Lorenz's hair aside and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you joined us."

He rest an arm around Lorenz shoulders and leaned in to press sloppy, biting kisses along his neck and behind his ear.

Lorenz turned his head as if to look at Claude, but he couldn't even do that, as occupied as he was. He stopped mid motion, a strangled moan escaping slack lips as Fae once again sucked gently on his balls. Claude hummed laughter against his skin, and between the attention of his three willing lovers, Lorenz felt his whole body grow hard; flooded with warmth, tested by friction. He propped his feet on his toes and bounced his knees to hurry Hilda along, anticipating falling over the edge just after her.

Claude directed Lorenz's chin as he had Hilda's earlier, and Lorenz felt his face hot from sex and embarrassment, even as the other man led him through wild open mouthed kisses. Lorenz was barely moaning, but his breathing came fast and erratic, tickling Claude's face as he and Hilda's heavy thrusting increased in force and volume.

"Oh, Lor -"

He loved it when Hilda couldn't moan out his full name, strangled by the throes of ecstasy. His heart swelled, as if a long coiled wire snapped and freed him. From his chest to his groin, tension and stress left his body, as his hips thrust through a long and paralyzing ejaculate. There was no room for any thoughts but arousal, no room for any feelings but love in his sex addled psyche, as he rode out the spasms of his own climax. He whimpered as Claude wrapped his hand around his neck, warm, comforting, watching his display with wicked and hungry eyes.

As Lorenz slowed, Claude kissed him once more, before separating himself with a wink. Lorenz rest the side of his head on Hilda's shoulder, drooling in his post coital haze.

Hilda wiggled, tapping out, as she closed her legs and dislodged herself with an affectionate whine. 

"Argh," she groaned, "I'm all sticky."

Claude and she went to pour water from the kettle, still just barely lukewarm, onto a cloth with which Hilda could clean herself, if only a little.

After catching his hitching breath, Lorenz sat up, looking down between his legs at Fae, still leaving feather kisses on his balls and thighs.

"Are you not done playing with me?" he teased. "Come here."

He reached down towards them, smiling as he half lifted Fae up onto the divan next to him.

"You're a mess," Lorenz chuckled mercilessly, before calling to Claude to grant he and Fae the same mercy of a wash cloth.

Fae let Lorenz clean them, rubbing the itchy material over their face and neck with one arm, while his other wrapped around their waist, bringing them closer.

Idly, as he prepared his condom for disposal, Lorenz wondered if the divan would need to be reupholstered.

Fae cuddled into his embrace, curling their legs up to their chest, and Lorenz slipped the hand that had been around them down between their legs.

"Oh," they peeped, meeting and missing Lorenz's eyes, "you're friendly all of a sudden. I don't think I can ..."

"Hush," Lorenz assured them, slipping a finger between their lips. "I'm well spent also. I just wanted to touch you."

He ran his thumb, index and middle fingers back and forth along Fae's sensitive lips, pinching gently at their clit from time to time as Claude and Hilda whispered and giggled at a distance.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Hilda asked as she moved back to sit on the sofa, gesturing to Fae.

Lorenz smirked. "With a mouth like theirs, I don't know if I'd call Fae cute, exactly. Devious maybe."

Hilda pouted. "But I'm still cute?"

"Lorenz!"

To his surprise, Fae was crying out, pinching at the flesh of his shoulder with shaking fingers. He blushed and stilled as they weathered an orgasm.

"I? I barely touched you," he stammered, looking to the other two as if for help. He moved his hand to their hip.

Claude approached then, to kiss Fae's red face. "Good hands?" he asked lovingly.

"Uh-huh," Fae groaned with a nod, their shoulders twitching once more.

Lorenz flushed when Claude looked at him as if at a loss, shrugging. "Good hands."

Lorenz still looked sheepish. He pressed a kiss to the side of their head, apologetic. "Sorry, Fae."

They shook their head at him in response, their smile kind. Fae repositioned themselves to rest their head upon his chest, stretching an arm around him, seemingly more tired and contented than overwhelmed.

Lorenz smiled as he leaned into the contact, slowly running warm water over himself; sticky too from Fae's affections.

Claude was walking around the room, pulling on his underclothes and folding his companions' outfits.

After a while, Lorenz lamented, "Well. I'll never be able to air out this room, now will I?"

"You better," Hilda insisted.

Claude laughed as he came up behind Hilda, pushing the sofa forward. He stopped to ask, "Hilda do you want to -? Of course."

He had intended to ask her to move or for her help, but she simply lay longways on the sofa, lounging as Claude pushed the furniture together. Lorenz lifted his legs as the uneven surfaces met. Stuck this way, Lorenz slid off the edge of the divan, Fae curling up around Hilda, spooning with her.

"Now let me sleep for a few hours before I have to feed my babies," Hilda called softly.

Lorenz rolled his eyes.

"Goddess, I'm getting dressed," he declared. "Hilda, sleep in. I'll be back in half an hour."

His words were met with a chorus.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Lorenz."

He smiled as he dressed. "I'll be right back."

"I come bearing gifts."

Lorenz returned, in pale blue pajamas, with his arms full of sheets and pillows, distributing them gently to the tangle of people on his couches.

"Oh! This is wonderful. You're wonderful. Come, kiss me," Hilda pleaded, propping herself up.

As he did so, Claude took to standing, placing a hand on Lorenz's shoulder as he pulled away from his spouse.

"There's barely enough room there for those two," he observed. "Do you want to join me on the floor?"

Lorenz shook his head, suddenly the host to his Monarchs again, despite Claude's nakedness. "I can't let you sleep on the floor."

Claude tilted his head. "We've camped on battlefields together, I can handle it."

With a sigh and a nod, Lorenz agreed. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, but at least there were the pillows and Claude's warm body to wrap himself around, and shield him from its unforgiving surface.

Before Lorenz opened his eyes, he awoke. Soft, delicate moans were being whispered at his side. It took him another beat to feel his idle hands curled around half-naked flesh, tugging at Claude's penis between two fingers. He snapped awake, releasing his grip to a shaking sigh that jittered the back pressed to his chest.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry," Lorenz cooed as he wondered about his sleeping habits.

Claude was rolling onto his back, his lazy erection half pulled from his clothes, his face and chest flush. Lorenz was hardly surprised now that his heart swelled at the sight of him.

"It was nice," Claude whispered, his smile growing. "You do have good hands."

Lorenz leaned down to kiss his friend, curious with their intimacy. He found himself worried that their affections should have ended the night before.

"Claude," he found himself saying. "What do we have time for?"

"Don't worry about it," Claude purred, sitting up, tucking himself away.

Lorenz watched Claude's thick chest, blushing and unable to meet his eye as he nodded.

"Then, can I try taking you in my mouth?"

Claude's smile slowly lit up his face so well that Lorenz couldn't even avoid it in his peripheral vision.

"Sure."

Lorenz hazarded a glance to where their spouses slept, but Fae and Hilda seemed undisturbed as their husbands fooled around in the dark.

Claude was undressed again, Lorenz rubbing small circles on his hip with one hand, the other clasping Claude's pulsing length. Lorenz was in awe of his friend, openly admiring and stroking across his thick chest and stomach, at a scar on his ribs, at his mane of hair that tumbled about his shoulders and the hair that accented Claude's curves, particularly those that prefaced the swell of his cock.

Lorenz dipped his head and closed his eyes, licking a crude pattern from shaft to tip. The taste was bitter, unexpected, but not unpleasant, as he might've feared; but in truth, he hardly noticed it, so distracting was Claude as he even now started to come undone in muted whimpers. Lorenz extended his tongue in a lewd gesture, this time watching Claude as well as his position would allow, before bathing him in affection, squeezing and tugging ever more forcefully at the base. Claude was quickly brought to full attention.

Lorenz tried to suck once along the side of Claude's shaft, causing a loud noise of suction to smack up from his lips, and he froze, to see if this might've disturbed the others. After a beat, Claude tangled his fingers in Lorenz's hair, even going so far as to untwine his braid and wrap the ribbon around his hand. Lorenz closed his eyes, encouraged by the petting and Claude's hushed panting as he continued with his open mouthed kisses and clenched at Claude's thigh.

He found he was rutting against the side of Claude's leg, by the time he was willing to move further, spreading his mouth over the tip. Lorenz keened at the sensual feeling of Claude's cock twitching between his lips, against his tongue, and the stuttered gasp overhead. He slid both hands over the swell of Claude's groin, caressing the delicate skin where his thighs met his pelvis as he bobbed his head back and forth, eventually moving one hand lower between his legs, running his thumb with increasing force over Claude's balls.

Though Claude had intended to wait patiently through Lorenz's timid affections, when his tongue dipped out past his lips, stretching his mouth so deeply, he couldn't stop the twitch that spread up through the nerves in his pelvis. He bucked only once, but it was enough to throw Lorenz off his cock, coughing and sputtering desperately.

Claude sat up quickly, sliding his hand to the back of his friend's neck, his heart tightening. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He moved his hand back behind Lorenz's shoulder blades, rubbing apologetically as he looked about the room.

The exhausted pair seemed undisturbed, but Claude separated himself to fetch a half finished glass of water from the table. "Here."

Lorenz nodded, a hand at his throat as he accepted the offer. He drank deep and then placed a hand to his forehead, taking a moment to hide his face. "Claude. I'll happily choke on your cock, but you have to let me take this at my own pace.”

Claude breathed out a soft laugh as he returned the glass to the table. "I look forward to it."

He placed his hands on either side of Lorenz's face, leaning down to kiss him through his curtain of hair, hot and wet; Lorenz curling his hands up around Claude's outstretched wrists, reveling in their newfound intimacy.

Ducking forward, Lorenz left a biting kiss on Claude's hip, willing him to stay hovering over him. He felt his cock twitch when he looked up again to meet Claude's gaze in a moment of intense arousal, before setting himself back to task.

To Claude's surprise, Lorenz seemed undiscouraged by their interruption, plunging much of his length into the tight forgiving heat of his mouth, blowing him eagerly. When he pulled away a moment, Claude carefully helped pull the hair from his face as Lorenz started to ask, "Am I ..."

Lorenz stopped himself, humiliated by his question. "I mean, I guess I should know if I were doing this right."

Claude was all encouraging smiles and gentle caresses all the same. "But you're looking for praise?" he confirmed affectionately.

Claude could just imagine how one who associated all their sexual experience to Hilda's vocal encouragements might've been conditioned to audible incentives. Lorenz licked the side of Claude's twitching shaft before pulling away to nod.

Claude forced himself to wink as he tightened his grip on Lorenz's hair. "That's fine, I can give you that." His tone dripped with arousal as he continued. "It's the least I can do when you offer up such a tight, wet hole to lose my cock in. Look at how good you're treating me. Such a hospitable tongue."

Lorenz was closing his eyes as he swallowed more of Claude's length, a hand on his hip to keep him balanced, the other falling down to squeeze at his own erection.

Claude shook him once, carefully, with the hand in his hair, growling, "Look at me," before his voice fell back into the sexual lilt he spoke with before, "those pretty eyes, your wanton blush. You're loving this. And don't you worry about me,  _ I  _ am loving this. You're - ah! - you're so - fuck ... - oh yeah, just like that."

Lorenz wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, but Claude couldn't care as his friend's head was pressed up against his pelvis, taking snuffling little breaths through his pubic hair as he hilted himself for a few exquisite seconds. Lorenz pulled away to take a few heaving breaths before grabbing at the swell of Claude's ass, pulling and pushing him through the passion of his mouth.

"You've really got the hang of it now," Claude chuckled. "Every time we bicker," he teased dangerously, softly tugging on Lorenz's hair, "every little opposition you raise in court, and I'll always be able to remember this face of yours," Lorenz knit his brows together, his face hot with something akin to embarrassment, but he didn't stop his fierce suction, "where you showed me how much you loved sucking on my cock. And you're so good Lorenz. I just - I want to -"

With that, Claude was cumming, the force of it surprising Lorenz away again, causing some to strike him across his mouth and chin before he could recapture Claude in his mouth, sucking fiercely at the head of his cock as he swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed. He pinched at himself with frustration, willing his orgasm not to come, regretting beyond anything that he still wore any clothing.

He coughed once, wiping Claude's excess up from his chin and into his mouth. Lorenz was sure he looked as debauched as he felt as Claude continued to shiver and groan down from his high.

Wobbly, Claude took to one knee and then the other, leaning in as if to kiss his partner, but Lorenz pulled away, begging, "Help me out of these clothes. Quickly."

With all sense of propriety smashed, Lorenz was pumping his fist at his cock frantically as soon as he was relieved of his layers. Claude had an arm on the small of his back, and a hand crooked up under his leg, massaging his balls, as Lorenz lay, half propped up in a cradled embrace in his lover's arms. 

"Claude," Lorenz gurgled, closing his fist on his friend’s chest, grasping at him as his body spasmed with stimulation and tender closeness.

As Lorenz painted his stomach with a well earned and seemingly dizzying ejaculate, Claude leaned in to press delicate kisses to his forehead. As the moment wore on, Lorenz growled and pulled him into ferocious and pleading open mouthed kisses, as his body stilled and the haze of sex started to leave his mind.

Cleaned and dressed, Claude and Lorenz took to waking their spouses, the four of them awaying to their rooms to dress fresh for the day before reconvening at a late-placed table for breakfast.

"So, you're going to visit each capital city in Fodlan just like you did here?" Hilda asked innocently.

"Well not just like you did here," said Lorenz.

"No," Claude answered at the same time, too quickly.

"You're both awful," Hilda insisted, before noticing the blush on Fae's face and continuing. "All three of you, you're all three awful. When will you get to Almyra?"

"In about six months," Fae answered, happily.

"Lorenz, would you want to meet them there?"

He was taken aback by his wife's suggestion, thinking of his courtly responsibilities, his children, and her; all of which he'd been pulled away from for what felt like too many times already. "I couldn't just -"

But Hilda was placing a hand on his kindly, " _ We _ couldn't just," she insisted. "If I continue to handle the affairs, the estate and the children, as I have been, then you could be gone long enough to see where our people and money are going. It would put us in better relations and with better perspective with our neighbours when the time is right to renegotiate larger affairs for Leicester. And, that way, it would be less than a year before some of us were reunited."

Still, he pouted. "You realize that if I stayed, then you and I would simply remain united?"

She pressed her lips to his cheek, and extended a knowing glance at their guests, Lorenz as red as always from any public affection. "You know what I mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to talk about my ot4 I am up for that! I hope you enjoyed their dynamic. I'd love it if you left a Kudos. I'm sorry if this was long for smut or took a while to get to what you might've been here for; but only slightly because I wrote this for me. I love them.


	3. Date Night (Claude x Lorenz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> Please be smart about your consumption of my explicit and intentionally intimate and loving content.

One of the first things Claude asked Lorenz when they met at the Almyran border was whether he was going to review the rate of return on the supplies coming in from Leicester. Upon reviewing Lorenz's self-same plans, Claude insisted he ask for far more than what was reflected on his documents.

"I know how to haggle Claude, I would accept two-thirds this amount," Lorenz had insisted, but Claude had been adamant, and so days later after a stern discussion with an irritable ally in the afternoon, the relevant council was dismissed, with Claude offering the two leaders a chance to reconvene in a few hours, with cooler heads.

Lorenz was struck by the emptiness of estate as he returned to the building where his Monarchs were staying in this smaller city. In fact, he'd only encountered some guards beyond the main doors, the interior vacated, and rich with the smells of food and incense.

He found Claude in the dining room, alone but for a platter of crisp vegetables and fried fish laid out upon the table, accompanied with an open bottle of wine. Lorenz flushed upon the sight, having never been courted so openly.

"I feel silly even asking, but, where is the Almyran dignitary?"

Claude winked and moved to pour the wine as he answered, "I told him he could go, and that I would speak with you. That I wouldn't let you leave without lowering the agreed upon rate to eighteen percent."

Lorenz brought a hand to his heart. "That's -"

Claude handed him a glass. "So, you can be reasonable, with the twelve you wanted, or you can think of another way to apply that wealth, which I would trust you to do. He would never have agreed to anything you offered, and he's been a thorn in my side, at least now I've an excuse for your exclusive company."

Lorenz was smiling as he drank of his proffered beverage before deigning to answer, "You may be a monarch, but that won't ever stop you from being a right scoundrel." Claude looked like the cat who got the cream as he sipped at his wine. Lorenz ran a finger along his glass as he asked, "Will Fae be joining us?"

Claude's glass clicked against the table and clutched his chest mockingly, "Oh, that stings. Am I not enough for you?"

Lorenz chuckled, leaning against the table. "You may be too much for me. I was thinking they would be a good ally against you."

Claude winced, plucking at the platter to eat a few of the finger foods. "No, they've other business, and won't be returning until late in the night."

With another swallow, Lorenz left his glass upon the table, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door only once as he curled his hands around Claude's neck and met him in a chaste kiss. "Then I suppose I will have to find a way to placate you on my own then," he murmured.

"You act like I'm  _ anything but _ a simple man," Claude whined.

"You are  _ anything but _ a simple man," Lorenz teased, a different inflection on his words. His fingers coiled in Claude's damp hair as he continued stretching his words in mock incredulity, "How long did you have to prepare this? You've even had time to bathe. I'm feeling unworthy of your attention."

Claude was flushed as he answered, "Not at all. I was just ... hopeful."

Lorenz kissed him again, slow and sweet as forced his way around Claude, to stand first at his side, and then behind him entirely, his hands creeping through Claude's clothing until his shirts hung open and Lorenz was pulling his hardening cock from his pants.

"Was this what you were hoping for, your Majesty?" Lorenz purred, but Claude instantly looked uncomfortable and grunted.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing his friend's cheek as he continued his affectionate petting. "Claude?"

Claude blushed, squeezing one hand in Lorenz's shirtsleeves and the other pulling Lorenz's hips closer, desperate the grind himself against his friend and feel the warmth of his erection.

"Or a pet name?" Claude suggested. "If you're feeling generous."

Lorenz wrapped one arm clear across Claude's chest, scratching and pinching at the flesh over his heart, while the other hand continued fondling his cock. He nosed the back of Claude's ear as he murmured, "I'll have to think on that."

Claude groaned as he felt Lorenz twitch against his backside, and adjusted himself to rock up against his solid warmth.

Lorenz chuckled, thrusting his hips up against his eager friend. "Is this what you were hoping for?"

Claude's breathing was stuttered as Lorenz's long fingers coated him in his slick precum, speeding his movements. "I-I don't even know that what I was hoping is even something you've done before ... or would be interested in."

"Look at you," Lorenz teased, "talking circles around a simple question, even in this condition." He chided playfully, "Complicated. As I suspected."

"Lorenz," Claude begged, "I want..."

"Yes?"

"S-slower."

With a pout, Lorenz acquiesced, gently raking his fingers down Claude's chest. "If you insist. But I doubt that's what you were hoping for before I arrived. That I would wreck you, slowly. That I'd never taken my time with another lover. Ever the impatient Lorenz, they call me."

Claude was shivering, distracted. "You're so good," he whimpered. "I want your hands all over me."

"Is that so?" Lorenz pressed, slipping his hand from Claude's prick to his hip, now holding him in a full body embrace. "Because then that means I'll stop touching your cock, to put my hands all over you."

As Lorenz set his hands to wandering, Claude lifted his hands to start pulling himself out of his shirts, growling, "I thought I might even have to convince you to be intimate, after last time."

Lorenz was gently biting Claude's neck as he chuckled. "I'm better one on one," he said with a confidence that didn't flow into the rest of his speech. "I think. Maybe. You  _ did  _ surprise me last time."

Claude whined. "The dinner wasn't a surprise?"

Lorenz’s soft laughter gave way to a small smile, leaning Claude away from him, stepping around his friend with a hand on his neck. "It was at that, but I've had months to reflect on our previous night together, and why it had shocked me so."

"And what did you realize?" Claude asked, his voice deep with arousal, stepping out of the last of his clothing.

"That you're an idiot," Lorenz scolded, "and that I'd never be able to justify myself if anyone found out." He brought himself into Claude's space again with his cloying hands and voracious kisses before finishing, far more kindly, "But even so, it had been nice. And you have never led me astray. And you obviously know of boundaries - all evidence to the contrary, based on no one realizing you'd proposed to Faedolyn."

"Fuck, Lorenz," Claude blubbered, distracted, bracing himself with an arm around his neck and a hand on the table. "Your hands."

With a patient smile, Lorenz stroked a finger across Claude's cheek, focusing his attention, before alighting his hand in a gentle shower of sparks, silently boasting of additional talents vested in his hands.

The next several minutes were spent making out on the floor among the carpets, reminiscent of their last liaison. Lorenz too was soon bereft of clothing and was prodding his wicked fingers with gentle sparks across Claude's sensitive skin. In soft giggles, they struggled through a conversation where Claude revealed he had a jar of cream to assist their intimacy.

Seated side by side upon the floor, Lorenz was about to unscrew the lid when Claude placed his hand atop the jar.

"Wait. Please, I ... I was hoping you might ..."

Lorenz furrowed his brow, moving his hand to rest atop his friend's as he assured him, "I'm here with you, Claude. You need only ask."

"Would you consider - fuck that sounds awful," Claude giggled through his embarrassment, and the understanding expression of his lover. "Would you lick my ass?"

Lorenz flushed deeper, setting the jar aside. "All that trouble? Just to ask me to prepare you with my mouth?"

"I ..." Claude hesitated, but Lorenz was pressing on his chest, laying atop him and peppering his face and mouth in kisses.

"Raise your knees," he whispered darkly, as he slid down between Claude's legs.

Lorenz sucked a wet kiss into the receptive skin on Claude's inner thigh, running his hands up and over his erection and stomach as he traced his tongue to Claude's pelvis. Claude shivered and whimpered and squirmed as Lorenz graced him with soft, striking kisses and strokes of his talented tongue, penetrating him only briefly before licking across his balls and over his exposed ass. Lorenz pressed the flat of a palm against the underside of Claude's leg, his knees now cradled up close to his chest, and let two small sparks jolt against his skin.

The noise Claude made, all strangled and desperate, was enough to drive Lorenz further, pressing his mouth against his pucker, licking hard and fast as Claude's body vibrated from his stuttered breaths.

"Lore-eh! Lore-eh! Lor-eh! Ah! Lorenz. Fuck."

Lorenz was moaning encouragingly at Claude's entrance, wrapping a hand around his penis, while his other thumb moved to touch Claude's ass just below where he was licking, and sent a jolt up through Claude's core.

When he pulled away, with a biting kiss just beside Claude's asshole, he could feel his own desire pooling in his stomach, hot and needy, but Claude was shining in sweat and precum, and Lorenz could tell they weren't quite there yet.

"I never thought I would hear you say my name like that," he teased, as Claude struggled to focus his breathing and his vision. Lorenz retrieved the jar of cream, holding it in Claude's line of vision, half asking, half telling, as he said, "Let's get you gaping."

This filth caused Claude to keen, but he easily moved and allowed himself to be moved until he was half on his back and half on his side, one leg still bent up towards his middle; watching Lorenz's movements with delirious, needy eyes.

Lorenz was generous with the cream, which was cold and caused Claude to clench and shiver until a gentle, languid fingertip started forcing it inside of him. Claude groaned so that Lorenz was glad of the estate's emptiness as he fucked him open with his finger. As he pressed back to the second knuckle, he touched his thumb to Claude's inner thigh with another pop of electricity.

"Oh, FuCk. Lorenz."

Lorenz shifted his legs, desperate for friction on his erection as he focused on Claude's pleasure, curling his digits more now as he hazarded another swirl of cream and a second finger in his lover. Claude clenched around the digits, and Lorenz's cock twitched, but still he kept his eyes and attention on Claude, slowly building depth and pressure with this larger burden. Claude was still whimpering his name as the minutes dragged on, and Lorenz was picking up speed, now able to graze his fingers in any particular direction that seemed to elicit a more sensuous response in his partner.

Claude threw his head back to look at Lorenz when the pressure stopped, though Lorenz left his hand to stroke over the cleft of his ass.

"I'm here Claude," he assured him. "Do you need wine?"

"Water, please."

Lorenz returned with a single glass - constantly conscious of which hand he was using, from which they both drank deep, and that he deposited at a distance which he prayed would be far enough away from the pair of them. He turned back again to Claude, with a kiss to his lips, keeping his hands down on the floor so that his body encompassed him as he asked, sick with desire, "Do you want to try my cock yet, or stick with my fingers?"

Claude smiled, kissing Lorenz again. He was leaning on the floor with one arm, but his other, now free from clutching his leg, clung dramatically to Lorenz's shoulder.

"Please fuck me," he begged.

Lorenz leaned in to kiss Claude again, grinding his erection into his prone friend's thigh, praising himself for not jumping away from their embrace to reposition himself instantly.

He stroked the ointment upon his cock until it was warmed by his heat and friction, feeling a deep satisfaction throughout his body as Claude watched him in anticipation.

When Lorenz shunted the head of his cock into Claude's tight hole, they both groaned and shivered.

Claude hiccuped through a soft giggle. "I had prepared myself in case you'd just tried to hilt yourself ..."

Lorenz laughed too, pulling his hips back entirely, before forcing the head of his cock back inside. He hummed an embarrassing noise before he replied, "I'm not a barbarian. And Hilda and I have had anal play," he raised a finger when Claude's eyes lit up in interest, "but that should hardly concern you now," he pressed forward with a pleasant pressure, slipping inside of him by a scant distance more. "Be in this moment with me."

Claude moaned as Lorenz's hips retreated again, taking his thick cock with him. "I am," he squealed. "I am, I am."

Lorenz pushed inside once more, rubbing an open hand on Claude's balls as he commanded, "Then tell me."

Claude had to wonder if Lorenz had somehow known to punctuate his words with a throb in his dick. Though the sultry strain pressing up in his body threatened to render him incoherent, Claude tried to carry out his lover's request. "You're fucking - hot - can't -"

Lorenz was on an outward thrust when what instead came from Claude's lips was, "More lube, please."

"Sorry," Lorenz peeped, suddenly all attentive affection again, removing himself entirely and easily recoating his twitching member. Once more, he flexed his hips and reveled in the sublime squeeze of Claude's ass on just the head of his cock, before rocking gently back and forth, driving deeper into their torrid pleasure.

"No," Claude sputtered, "thank youuuuu."

Lorenz chuckled, pressing a spark on Claude's ribs to a twitching cry. "You were saying?"

Claude moved his hand from his hitched knee, relying on his leg muscles and Lorenz's guidance to keep him in position as he gripped weakly at his cock to steady how he bobbed because of Lorenz's movements and tortuous fingers. He grunted as he closed his eyes, willing his mouth to obey.

"You feel so good inside of me. Thick - and full - and warm. You're so good, Lorenz. I. FUck."

Claude's most recent squeak halted Lorenz instantly as he asked, "More again?"

Claude released a deep breath, his face scarlet as he nodded, and Lorenz repeated the action of slathering himself in the cream, pressing his two messy fingertips back against Claude's entrance for both comfort and stimulation before realigning himself.

Lorenz realized only after he'd spoken that he was starting to lose himself to the pleasure, not having processed the nonsense he'd said as Claude's body accepted him deliciously deeper, "Well that's a nice hello."

Claude seemed unbothered by his dumb statement, and so Lorenz straddled Claude's outstretched leg, and gripped the other, which wrapped around his stomach as he thrust forward despite being as close as they could be. The pair of them whined as Claude's body bounced around Lorenz's cock. Confident in their state, Lorenz finally started to snap his hips at a rhythm that was more blissful than careful.

Lorenz paced himself with Claude's moaning, doing his best to speed and slow in a way that might be sensual, rather than jarring. Though he did stop entirely upon occasion, to grind his hips around in taunting, meticulous circles, his hands caressing over Claude's hip and chest, watching him shift and flutter for fear of shocks that did not come.

"I ..." Claude gasped upon a particularly hard and slow thrust, so that his speech was almost mistaken for a pleasantly delectable gasp, but Lorenz felt his ears twitch and his heart wrench as Claude finished his strained sentence, "love you..."

Lorenz growled, enveloping Claude with his body once more, curling his fingers in the carpet as he sped and fucked his whimpering lover, each thrust a thank you, a declaration, an expression of praise and infatuation, for which Lorenz could currently not find his tongue. He stopped rather dramatically, setting Claude to moaning, though he soothed him with gentle hands across his face and a swirling kiss on his shoulder.

"Hush. That was close," Lorenz cooed, to Claude's whining, though he seemed relieved when their eyes met. "Can we change position?"

"Yeah," Claude chuckled, relieved that he hadn't done something to distill their intimacy. "What do you ...?"

Lorenz was pulling away, collecting the glass and the jar. "Have more water," he encouraged, as they both sat up. He pressed a kiss to Claude's slick brow before admitting, "I'd like to watch you impale yourself on my cock, if you're up for that?"

Claude stilled and jittered at the prospect, before he could nod.

Lorenz was on his back, stroking lubricant upon himself as Claude hesitated at his side, seeking further direction.

"Face away from me," Lorenz offered, adjusting his shoulders and holding the base of himself as Claude moved to accommodate him. Lorenz was sure he was breathing harder than previously as Claude plunged his sensitive cock deep into the maddening pressure of his muscled ass.

"Oh, fuck," Claude all but shouted as he sat flush against Lorenz's pelvis, taking hold of his prone lover's hips and rocking back and forth through the hot, sleek sensations of the cool lubricant and Lorenz's warm precum making a mess of his stretched and sated body.

"Lean back," Lorenz hissed.

Even as Claude accommodated him, he murmured weak and half-hearted protests, "You just ... you just said you wanted to see ..."

Claude's lower back was curled up in a way that might eventually be uncomfortable, but for now, with his ass pressed flush and full with Lorenz's cock, and his shoulders caught against his lover's chest, he couldn't feel anything but the pleasure of Lorenz's roaming hands as they found their way over his hips to his pecs and groin.

"But this is more fun," Lorenz asserted, as he moved his hands to press down on Claude's thighs and thrust upwards into him.

They floundered like this for a while, Claude bringing Lorenz's hand back to his cock and using his own force to press back into his friend's fierce tempo. Lorenz's tongue was on his neck, his cock throbbing deep and vigorous against all the best places inside of him, his hands unraveling his pleasure, when Claude came with a yelp, unable or unwilling to stay the tide of his pleasure as it washed over him.

Lorenz kept his momentum and rocked him through it, indulging in the luxurious impulse of Claude's overwhelmed body clenching upon his shaft as he came. Lorenz was still squeezing at the head of Claude's slippery and oversensitive penis when he finally slowed, asking through a labored breath, "Do you want me to stop?"

Claude slapped at the back of Lorenz's hand, so that he released his cock and held his stomach, so that he could find words.

"You're about to come, yeah?"

Lorenz quickened his pace, gripping Claude's cock again, heedless as he grunted his assent, "Yes."

Through Claude's squeals and stuttered movements, Lorenz found his orgasm, grunting and biting Claude’s shoulder through his vicious and visceral release.

Meanwhile Claude felt like he was throbbing, and throbbing, and throbbing, but it must've just been Lorenz's dick inside him. He flexed his ass and stomach at the erotic sensation of being so well fucked and filled. With another desperate whine he scratched softly across the back of Lorenz's hand until he released his tender cock.

With his arms still around Claude, Lorenz rolled them on their sides, gasping out a strangled noise as he slipped free of Claude's asshole. They lay still for a while, catching their breath, lamenting the passage of time.

"Are you alright?" Lorenz purred finally, tracing a finger along Claude's back.

"Mm. Mm-hmm," Claude groaned, shifting under Lorenz's strokes, but still unable to bring himself to move. "Just give me a minute."

"Don't fall asleep," Lorenz teased, which earned a groan from Claude.

In truth it was only a minute more before he started to collect himself, bringing Lorenz and a basin of soap and water to the windowsill to wash, if nothing else, at least their hands, before finding their way back to their clothing.

As they dressed, Lorenz fit himself in Claude's outermost shirt, causing him to scoff. "Oh you cheeky fucker."

Lorenz rolled his eyes affectionately as he answered, "As if you would have denied me, had I asked."

They seated themselves on the same side of the table, along the long window, where there was room to crowd into each other's space and stretch out into the scenery beyond. Eating in silence, save for snickers and smiles.

Lorenz couldn't help thinking on Claude's declarations and requests, wondering if he'd felt fulfilled in any way but one. He worried about the dinner, and the risks they were taking, and his possible failures at courtship.

"Claude?" he asked, finally, reciting lines in his mind, trying to make something best fit to express himself.

"Lorenz?"

"I ..."

It was obvious that Claude could sense his apprehension, turning his face away and shaking his head, his face scarlet. "You don't have to say anything," he assured him.

"I am surprised at myself," Lorenz admit.

"Why is that?"

"I have no qualms with telling you how I feel in other circumstances."

Claude's laugh was light and airy, and cut through the tension so that Lorenz too couldn't help a smile at the cheer. He brought a knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his leg.

"Claude?" he asked again.

"Lorenz," Claude teased.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for less kind laughter before adjusting his tone as he often did when reciting poetry.

"Your love is like a thunderstorm. There are a thousand little ways that you introduce yourself, declaring your presence and intent. And yet you still caught me off guard with the intensity of your affection. Your love is as paralyzing as the rain, and as refreshing, as rhythmic, as familiar."

"As cold and empty," Claude lamented, thinking of time, distance and propriety that often separated the two of them, catching himself and Lorenz off guard, but Lorenz plowed through.

"If your love is like cold rain, it is like the squall that catches you unaware and laughing, seeking shelter to escape intensity, not distress."

"I think you're projecting," Claude chastised with a wink, but Lorenz reached out to him, a hand on his shoulder, soon reduced to a finger.

"And you strike me. And you strike me. And you strike me." Lorenz punctuated each little sentence with a jolt of electricity into Claude's tired flesh, leaving him shivering with closed eyes; emboldening Lorenz to stroke his hand up and over his bearded cheek. "My little Thunder Cloud. I quite like the rain."

After another moment of luxuriating in the stinging pleasure of Lorenz's affections, and the warm delight of being wooed so intimately, Claude playfully shoved Lorenz away from him. A sharp laugh accompanied his chiding, "Do you pull shit like this with Hilda?"

Lorenz was chuckling as he straightened his legs and his posture. "Of course. I assumed it was why you asked for a pet name?"

Claude flushed as he recalled his long past request.

"I just thought you might call me sweetheart while you were balls deep," he bit back, causing Lorenz to laugh harder.

"Don't be crass. I'm trying to be romantic, here."

Claude shook his head and winked before his hair tumbled about him to hide his face. Lorenz thought to free Claude of their conversation as he leaned far forward to retrieve a long forgotten glass of wine, when Claude asked softly, "So what do you call Hilda?"

Lorenz was happy to answer, "My Summer Rose." He hesitated, "I just sent one yesterday, but I should arrange another letter ..."

Claude's expression was wistful as he thought of all the trouble gone into this meeting. "Lorenz," he called, looking for him to meet his eyes. "Thank you for coming to Almyra."

"Thank you for having me," he returned, his expression bright, genuine. "I'll have to return someday, with the family."

"Good."

Even redressed in his own outfit, fed and sated, it was hard for Lorenz to suggest he leave. The blue light of the moon creeping in among the candlelight assured him however, that it was best he go. At the door, he kissed Claude once more with a fervor, even while wondering what he would do about where their sweat had saturated the carpets. The burden of reality threatening to harm him, and Claude, when there were aught but the lovers left alone.

Lorenz plucked at the tip of Claude's tongue with a suckling kiss, before dipping his head down from his taller height to rest upon Claude's shoulder, whispering his goodbye.

"My little Thunder Cloud."

"I love you," Claude assured him.

It struck Lorenz that he hadn't yet returned this declaration this night and moved to kiss Claude again, stroking a fingertip across Claude's chin as he professed, "I love you too." His heart tensed. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I promise."

Lorenz smiled at that, and took to dislodging himself from their embrace, straightening Claude's hair before his own.

"Good," he said, relieved. "Then I will be seeing you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them! I hope you did too! It would be awesome of you to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed my interpretation of them here.


	4. One Good Turn Deserves Another (Fae x Lorenz x Claude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be smart about your consumption of my explicit and intentionally intimate and loving content.
> 
> This chapter contains references to Part I Chapter 6 and Part II Chapter 3 of my Golden Discretion series.

Free of pretense and prying eyes, Fae escorted Lorenz to the kitchens of the estate, where they set to making a lemonade, and assuring him that they would be alone well into the evening. Two days ago they had fallen ill during the midday sun, and so for the following weeks their business had been reserved for the mornings or after sunset, to ensure they could take a time of repose when the sun was at its highest; giving the pair of them plenty of time to lounge and catch up.

Drinks in hand, Lorenz was escorted to the third floor of the estate, and a large, regal bedroom, which was open on two sides to a balcony triple the size of the room, though long curtains had been drawn, to obscure snooping strangers and the unforgiving sun.

"Almyrans like their big, spacious windows, don't they?" he observed.

"They're meant to allow the residents access to wyverns, whether in case of emergency or just for messengers. I'm often worried someone just will happen by," Fae admit, moving to tighten one of the knots on the curtains, bending in such a way that had Lorenz drinking deeper.

He remembered their body intimately from their time at his estate, and saw that much of the soft flesh that had treated his dreams had tightened into a powerful looking little form.

"You're looking so ... fit," Lorenz decided upon. "I hope the journey hasn't been eating away at you?"

Fae stretched their hands in front of themselves for a moment, flexing their arms and healed wrists with a smile. "Not at all. The riding is simply more activity than I was used to seeing at Garreg Mach."

"The riding?" Lorenz asked wickedly.

Fae rolled their eyes affectionately, throwing themselves in an armless seat. "You spend too much time with Claude."

"Perhaps," Lorenz allowed, sitting across from them. "But I am happy for you both, and the prospect of your happiness contributing to your health is heartwarming, even if it is in ways that I would not comment upon socially."

Fae tilted their head forward as if in confusion. "Are we not being sociable?"

"Oh!" Lorenz peeped, placing his drink upon the table between them. "My apologies. My evening with your husband has perhaps given me a false impression... I thought I might be here intimately."

Fae squinted, incredulous. "Is that so?"

"To my shame, it seems," Lorenz apologized, placing a hand to his chest. "I did not mean to presume."

Fae threw their head back in exasperation. "Lorenz. You've not been presumptuous since your academy days. Why can I not tease you, as Claude does? You're so proper with me."

Lorenz opened his mouth to speak, and hesitated. He sighed. "I suppose a large part of it is that I'm still embarrassed." He looked anguished, pressing a few fingers to the side of his head. "Which is, rather absurd at this point, isn't it?"

Fae leaned forward across the table, reaching out to him. "We should talk about it."

Lorenz reached out a gloved hand to take theirs, watching their fingers link before meeting Fae's eye again. "I ... really don't know what I would say, given the opportunity to talk about it."

"Are you resentful of me?" Fae asked, and Lorenz could see that this concept truly plagued them. He was surprised, and his heart ached at the prospect.

"No, not at all," he assured them.

"Of my decisions?"

"Fae ..." he said carefully, squeezing their hand. "The way things are now, I couldn't picture my life any different." The thought of his family put a swell in his chest, of love, of pride, of all the strange and tumbling emotions that his newfound situation with his old friends had placed in him. "I wouldn't want to," he insisted. "I understand why you rejected me previously ... it's just complicated. I would have never thought there would be another opportunity to express romantic love with you, and I would never have deigned to think I'd have anything similar to speak of between Claude and I. Hilda was surprised too, how much we thought of the both of you after you had gone.

"I said this once before, but didn't realize the depth of my words: We love you both, dearly."

Fae's warm smile was as bright as the sunlight filtering between the curtains. They released Lorenz's hand, taking to standing, as they vowed, perhaps a little too seriously, perhaps this was why Lorenz took them too seriously, "We love you both well also."

With that, Fae was stepping up and around Lorenz's legs, so that he was leaning back, one hand on his thigh, the other dropping from the table and catching the small of Fae's back as they sat in his lap. They stroked his hair back behind his temple, setting it behind his ear as they offered, "Let's have some fun."

Lorenz smiled through his blush as he wrapped his arms more carefully around Fae, meeting their lips in a gentle kiss to confirm his interest. Their love was different now, then it might've been by another turn of fate, but no less.

Stroking his hair and pressing their fingertips against his neck as they kissed again, more deeply, Fae's core warmed just as Lorenz's heart fluttered with sincere emotion.

They kissed and cuddled on the chair for a time, finishing their drinks.

Warmed by the heat of the day and Lorenz's romantic caresses, Fae grumbled lovingly about the slow pace of their affections, causing Lorenz to chuckle in their still dressed cleavage. The pair stood and removed each their pants, and Lorenz's overshirt, so that he was only outfitted in sheer white clothing, his pale skin highlighted in pinks and purples of blushes and body hair. With a foot of height between them, it was all too alluring for Fae to climb up into his arms, where he was happy to receive them, holding the swell of their ass at the base of his stomach.

When their eyes met, the pair felt unraveled, and the subsequent kiss was an expression of that feeling; frantic and impatient, messy and desperate. Lorenz moaned softly as he stumbled over their clothing, carrying Fae to their bed, where their embraces slipped ever deeper into the realm of eroticism.

The old friends scrambled atop the bed until Lorenz was laying back against the pillows, Fae rubbing their body down against his prone form as they continued to trap his mouth with little bites and strokes of their tongue. They took to unbuttoning his shirt as his hands caressed the back of their arms and shoulders encouragingly, finding himself stunned to gasping as Fae released his mouth only to suckle intensely at the exposed flesh of his pecs and nipples.

He gripped one of their wrists fiercely, whining as he spread his legs for Fae to settle between them. Undeterred, they left soft bite marks across his skin and ground the unforgiving armored corset they wore down against his delicate skin.

Lorenz whimpered against their lips as Fae slid up to kiss him once more, hitching their knee beneath his legs and pressing a jolting pressure at the base of his ass, up through the core of him. Fae was forcefully repositioning Lorenz's hands as they leaned back to pull themselves from their layers, pressing their luscious chest against him.

Egged on by the drag of their bare breasts, Lorenz continued to tussle with Fae, linking a leg around theirs as he clawed tender scratching fingers over their shoulders and the corner of exposed skin on their hip - which he noticed instantly sent a shiver through Fae, and set himself to needling further.

Fae dipped down to kiss at Lorenz's collar and neck, while his hands moved to their waist. Too much pressure seemed to do nothing, and too soft a touch barely elicit a reaction, but if he curved his fingers in just the right way -

"Goddess," Lorenz cooed, "you're shaking like a leaf." Fae didn't move, hiding their blushing face against his body, where their panting tickled his skin. Lorenz let his voice drip deeper as he asked, "Can I touch you here while I enter you?"

Fae was running their teeth over their bottom lip as they pulled themselves up to meet Lorenz's eyes, nodding as they moved to hook their thumbs under their panties and slide them down over their bottom, around his hands. Sitting up away from him, they removed the garment entirely, tossing it to the floor. Lorenz sat up, adjusting their hair with his thumb before leaning for another kiss, breathing hard through his nose across their face as Fae reached between them to squeeze at the bulge between his legs.

Seated side by side, Lorenz could press adoring, kneading fingertips up and down Fae's sides and back in massage, still sleek with perspiration from the heat of the day. Meanwhile, he was rutting up into their hands as they pawed at the strained material holding his erection at bay. Lazily, he nuzzled his way from their neck to their breasts, tantalizing his partner with careful, nipping teeth.

"You need a condom," Fae said after a moment, sliding their hands down his thighs, damp from his fluids.

Lorenz hummed, as if in thought, tweaking the opposite nipple than the one he was suckling before touching a fingertip to Fae's breast carefully.

"Maybe not yet," he purred. "If your hands are ... contaminated, that means you'll have to rely on my touch, yes?"

Fae took a stuttered breath, during which time Lorenz stopped touching them entirely.

"Yes."

He let off a spark from his outstretched finger which glowed and sizzled in the darkened room for but a second. "Would you want me to play with you, as I did with Claude?"

Fae was trying to adjust their wide eyes as they wrapped their arms around themselves and nodded their assent.

Lorenz helped them lay back at an angle among the pillows, licking down their stomach as he pinched a nipple, and pressed his thumb on the inside of their knee with a playful pop of electricity. Fae yelped, sliding their hands through the back of his hair, but there came no protests whether physical or spoken, and so Lorenz slipped further down Fae's middle, bringing his hand from their knee to their sex.

"I-" they peeped.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lorenz promised, running his thumb up over their lips and clit, pressing his middle finger up over their mound to their stomach - releasing only there another static shock as he continued to grope at the nervous beauty through their assured and interested glances. It felt like a ritual, each little praise and caress. Lorenz quite liked watching the goosebumps drift across Fae's sweat-slick body when he'd send a jolt up the underside one of their plush breasts, though he'd only been able to indulge in the sight twice, now buried tongue deep in their wet pussy.

Already his skin was sticky, and surely too were Fae's thighs, but that was trivial in the wake of their pleasure and intimacy, as Lorenz moaned contentedly around their lips, coming into an idea. He moved his hands down from Fae's body to their hips, pinching at the pliant flesh for a moment while they stroked at his hair absently, anticipating the results of his efforts. To some soft whimpers, Lorenz moved Fae's legs to rest up over his shoulders, successfully planting himself between their thighs. Already Fae's body was reacting just to his proximity, so Lorenz wrapped his arms under their legs and held them fast, while he lovingly rubbed his tongue along their cunt.

Finally, he wrapped his lips around their clit and sucked stubbornly while tapping four unsynchronized sparks of electricity on the sensitive spots on the outside of Fae's hips.

Fae bucked and squealed, and overflowed with arousal. Their thighs squeezed at Lorenz's face and they tugged back and forth at his long purple locks as their pleasure tried to compromise on whether they wanted the sensations to end.

With heavy-lidded eyes and a smug expression half-hidden amongst Fae's body, Lorenz slowly released his lover from the mess he made of them, alternating between swallowing and panting heavily as he climbed out from their legs. After a moments hesitation, he threw himself into the pillows at their side, wiping at his mouth and chin with his hands and the pillows, catching his breath and grinding his still clothed cock against the bed as his body ached with desire. Fae's legs were still jittering, their eyes closed and their body flush.

"You're so lovely..." Lorenz sighed, reaching out to touch their stomach.

"Lorenz," Fae moaned turning to face him, with lovesick eyes. He wondered if he glowed so brightly.

Still, he rubbed his thumb in a comforting circle and asserted, "Do you still want to be intimate? I can ... hold off, if you need me to -"

Fae forced themselves to sit up, shifting closer to him on the pillows so that they could kiss his lips without him moving, just once, desperately, before confirming. "I want you."

Lorenz squeezed around their waist, kissing them again with a fervor, earning a delighted giggle from Fae as he nuzzled their temple and begged them for the condom they'd offered earlier.

Even having just been so well loved between Fae's legs, Lorenz still found a sensual pleasure as Fae's heels hooked around his middle. Lorenz touched two fingertips to Fae's lower lips and watched as their stomach tensed. Fae rolled their eyes when they could see him thinking far too hard. 

"Don't worry Heartthrob," they assured him in a husky tone. "I can handle you."

Lorenz moved his hand to grope at Fae's mound as he nodded, feeling his cock twitch at their challenge despite himself.

Nevertheless, the encouragement was well received and Lorenz settled into their chosen position, moving to rest his weight on his hands, one to the side of his lover and the other on their sensitive hip, as he sunk the tip of his shaft past Fae's slippery lips.

"Lorenz. You have to -" Fae begged, gasping and losing their words.

"How could I ever deny you?" he chuckled, rotating his hips back and forth in slow, sawing thrusts. Fae moaned, seemingly still denied; for only a short while, as, satisfied with his balance and his angle, Lorenz let his body dip deeper into the bed and skipped into a rhythm that matched his desperate longing. He needed them too.

He needed them just like this, gasping and thrusting back against him, open and willing to receive his clumsy kisses, his loving hands, his raging cock.

"Oh Goddess," Lorenz was hissing, falling into Fae a little, listening in case they protested as he pressed them into the bed, his hips keeping pace.

Fae placed their hands up to either side of his face, tugging his hair with one hand, the other pinching the shell of his ear, stealing his attention. "Say my name."

"Ffffffuck. Fae. Fae. Fae. Fae." And for a while each thrust was punctuated by Lorenz's grunting deference, until it was simply overtaken by the lustful, senseless moaning of the lovers. Lorenz slipped his arms back up around Fae's shoulders, folded around them at such an acute and amorous angle as Fae curled further and further back, anchored only barely by his pistoning libido and gentle hands.

Lorenz was becoming less and less vocal as the rhythmic sounds of their fucking echoed in the room, his endurance tested by the pulsing ecstasy of Fae's velvety depths. He changed his pace more than once, hard and slow, fast and broken, steady and reliable. He was completely silent but for a long sigh of relief when his climax finally crashed upon him, absorbed in the soft and strained mewling of his partner who bucked and jittered at the sensation of his release.

Helping lay them back more comfortably, Lorenz extracted himself with a hand on Fae's thigh.

"Did you-?"

"More than once," Fae assured him. More than they'd care to admit.

As pleased as he was relieved, Lorenz let himself collapse into the pillows, a heavy arm cradling Fae up against his body.

They could only rest for a few moments, before Lorenz had to move in search of a waste bin in which to dispose of the condom, while Fae left to orient themselves in a washroom.

After though, they cuddled among the covers, light as they were; the heat of the sun and their intimacy swaddling them as they slipped into a well earned rest.

Lorenz woke with a start when the mattress sunk unexpectedly next to him.

"Shh," Claude cooed, extending a hand to adjust Lorenz's hair as he turned to look at him, "it's just me."

Lorenz had to force away worse fears, his heart still racing. If Claude had been able to get so close, could anyone else have seen him, laid here with Faedolyn. Covering his worry with humor, he had to wonder if he was spending too much time with Claude.

"Not usually the response one gets when met with the husband."

Claude's smile set him at ease a little, and Fae stirred next to him. Rubbing their eyes they called out a shaky, "Claude?"

"I'm coming," he answered, assuring them.

Lorenz was sitting up, the sheets falling from his body, his pale skin glowing in the dark room; it seemed the sun had set. "Not yet," he teased wrapping a hand around Claude's shoulder.

Claude chuckled into Lorenz's mouth, and they kissed sweetly as they instantly started undressing him. Fae rolled around, lighting two lamps to either side of the bed, bringing a glow of embarrassment to the two men, revealed in their communion. They turned on Fae as if in vengeance.

Lorenz crawled over them first, to lay on their opposite side, leaving room for Claude to crawl upon the bed, up to meet his spouse in a hungry kiss. As the couple's kiss dragged on, Fae reached a hand out towards their friend, and Lorenz easily slipped his hand in their grasp, chuckling softly as they mashed his fingers against their breast.

Claude was letting himself fall into the pillows, massaging a hand back and forth on the side of Fae's neck as Lorenz adjusted himself too. He was pulling Fae's hand away from themselves, exposing them as he tickled his fingertips down across their stomach, bringing his mouth to the top of their breast. Fae gasped into Claude's mouth, scratching their fingers gently along the back of his scalp. It took but a sideward glance to see Lorenz's lead, and Claude was grabbing hold of his spouse's wrist, and carefully guided them until their arm was pinned above their head.

The tortured beauty rolled their body skywards, reveling in the false struggle. Fae whimpered encouragingly as Claude bit their bottom lip. Lorenz licked a tantalizing stripe up the side of their breast as he viciously gripped their thigh.

Claude kissed the scar on Fae's chin once before directing them to turn their face away from him with a steady hand, exposing their neck to perverse, biting kisses. Roused by Fae's gentle noises, Lorenz hummed contentedly before wrapping his lips around their nipple, and moving his fingers to slip back and forth against their moistened lips.

In an effort to crawl down across Fae's body, Claude accidentally pinched their back and then their hip between his knee and the bed, and winced as he sat up to mutter a soft apology. Fae's expression was taunting, laughing at him through their distraction, while Lorenz pulled back to look between the other two in concern.

"Be careful," Lorenz hissed affectionately.

"I'm fine," Fae chuckled, moving their now free hand from Lorenz's grasp to coil in his hair. Assured, Lorenz leaned up to capture Fae's mouth in long slow kisses while Claude blushed and oriented himself.

Claude wrapped his hand around Lorenz's between Fae's legs, gripping their tangle of fingers over Fae's mound. When Fae moaned into Lorenz's mouth, he wrapped his free hand around their shoulder, dragging gentle finger nails down their upper arm, while his and Claude's fingertips pulsed and fumbled over their clit.

Claude balanced himself on his free forearm, nuzzling his face into Fae’s stomach and the underside of their breast, sure that his beard and breathing would tickle them before he could latch his mouth onto their nipple as Lorenz had. With a growl, he released his grip on Lorenz's fingers, and curled his wrist more, applying a promised pressure at Fae's opening with two fingertips.

Despite having the will and desire to kiss Fae through anything, Lorenz released their mouth in time for their pleasured whine to echo in the room while he and Claude played with them.

The two men spent the next untold minutes teasing stuttered, blissful moans from their lover with their mouths and their fingers. Lorenz was jostling the underside of Fae's breasts with little snaps of electricity when Claude held his wrist between the three of them at just the most exquisite angle, his already soaked fingers causing Fae to buck beneath the pair of them, cumming dramatically with an affectionate cry.

As this had been the most overstimulated Fae had yet seemed in their tryst, their lovers gave Fae some space to shiver and readjust. Fae curled their knees together and shut their eyes, appreciating the reprieve.

"You're doing okay?" Lorenz whispered softly.

Claude and his spouse both snickered when Fae replied, "I'm good. You spoil me."

They extended a hand to link fingers with Lorenz who hummed an appreciative, "Good." And then because he knew it would annoy the shit out of both of them, declared in a smarmy tone, "It is a noble's duty to ensure their lovers are satisfied."

He laughed through their groaning, kissing the back of Fae's hand as he watched Claude swipe his hair back.

"Claude," Lorenz called next, "where are your supplies? I hope you know you're next."

Soon Claude was prostrated on his hands and knees between Fae's legs, gripping weakly to their inner thighs, blushed deep red and whimpering. Lorenz's face buried in the cleft of his ass, leaving sloppy, mind-blowing kisses on his sensitive skin.

Fae smiled lovingly at their husband, sitting up enough to reach out and adjust his hair and caress his face. 

"I never really get to see you quite like this," they observed, their voice dark and husky.

"I-"

Whatever Claude was going to say was lost in a yelp and a moan as Lorenz wrapped each an arm around his back and his thighs, squishing him forward to further raise his hindquarters, forcing Claude to lower his face to the bed. Fae chuckled affectionately and locked their fingers in his hair, holding his gaze.

Lorenz leaned away, and Claude could feel his ears and cock twitch at the sound of the jar of lubricant being opened. He dug his hands down to Fae's knees as he groaned, "You two ..."

His voice was lost again in a shiver as Lorenz started fingering him, a warm palm on the side of his ass holding him steady. Claude almost didn't process anything but the arousal and the tightness in his chest when Lorenz commanded, "Thunder Cloud, don't be rude. Your spouse is waiting."

After a desperate whine, Claude nodded absently, clasping his hands to Fae's hips as they helped him pull them forward, hooking a leg over his shoulder as he pressed the flat of his tongue against their still sensitive lips in an open mouthed moan. The sensation caused Fae to twist their upper body on its side, calling out their own affectionate chorale.

When Fae's cries of pleasure started to quiver, Lorenz had to assume that Claude was better adjusting to his position, accepting his current state of stimulation while doling out passionate strokes of that silver tongue of his. As such, he struck Claude once on the side of his ass before curling that hand down between Claude's thighs to grip at the head of his jostled penis.

"Fuck me," Claude hissed, a short moment of lucidity in his lust addled state, before he moved a hand to squeeze Fae's mound as he sucked hard on their clit. His other hand was on the underside of the leg that had hitched around him, the tip of his thumb just teasing their entrance over and over again.

Fae's body was rigid and jittering, the noise that fell from their lips close to sobbing as their body was once more inundated with ecstasy.

Claude was moving to lap at the latest puddle of nectar on Fae's thighs when they started squirming away, tapping at his arm as they pulled away. "Okay, okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay. I'm done."

Lorenz chuckled. "You have good timing."

He curled his fingers to rock against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves so that Claude made an exceptionally unintelligible noise. Lorenz squeezed the length of Claude's cock a few more times, relishing in the pleasure of his partners, before slowly releasing his Thunder Cloud, who whined desperately at the loss of contact. Feeling guilty, Lorenz pressed his fingers to Claude's inner thigh and directed him, "Spread your legs."

Claude clenched when Lorenz had touched his inner thighs, and groaned softly when he was met only by Lorenz's gruff instruction, happy to lower himself where he could rut a little into sheets.

Dressed in a new condom and slathered in cream, Lorenz hooked his hands under Claude's hips, bringing him back only slightly as he fucked himself into Claude's waiting heat just past his head. Claude gurgled as Lorenz pulled out entirely, anticipating his need for more lubricant.

"Lorenz," Claude begged, even as his friend realigned himself.

"I'm here," he teased with a powerful thrust, which connected the lovers far more deeply than either of them had anticipated, causing both men moan out strained guttural noises.

"Fuck," Lorenz hissed. "Sorry ... Are you -?"

Claude cut him off, moaning again, pressing back against his forearms on the mattress to rock himself back on Lorenz's cock.

Lorenz groaned, squeezing the side of Claude's ass before moving in opposition to his lover's efforts, assuring him as they fucked, "Okay. Yes."

Overstimulated, Fae avoided the men in their bed for fear of roaming hands, and wrapped themselves in a discarded blanket, watching their lovemaking with affection and curiosity.

As Lorenz seemed to find a pace, Claude became lazy in his movements, his hands clenched, knuckles white, on the sheets, stretching his arms to press back against the hot, thick cock sending him to sensory heaven.

"I'm fucking melting," Claude groaned.

Lorenz smiled, slapping an open hand on the base of Claude's back as he teased, "Do you want to?"

And Lorenz's hand came aglow with the ghost of fire, in much the same way that he had previously teased with electricity, and Claude was keening. Lorenz slid his hand up and down Claude's back, releasing the magic as he tugged at his curls. Both men caught Fae's eye, which brought a semblance of a smile to Claude's euphoria, and perhaps a bit of apprehension to Lorenz's performance. Fae did their best to mimic one of Claude's most encouraging winks.

Claude chuckled, which seemingly shocked Lorenz's grip away. At that, Claude rebalanced himself and started rolling his hips back to meet Lorenz, much in the rolling melodic way Lorenz had watched him fuck Fae all those months ago. Lorenz slowed his movements to both appreciate the sensation and the sight of Claude's powerful body fulfilling this little fantasy, though perhaps not quite in the way he'd envisioned.

Lorenz slowly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Claude as his weight forced him down into the bed.

"Oh, fuck," Claude groaned, a litany of pleased curses falling from his lips as he squirmed under Lorenz. No longer able to easily assist in their thrusting, Claude found himself mostly at the mercy of Lorenz's rhythm, though he was able to flex, sometimes even intentionally, around his lover’s rigid dick. He let his cries of pleasure increase in volume and desperation, propelled ever further in a lustful frenzy by the warm and loving embrace.

Lorenz moved a hand again to Claude's hips, keeping his ass raised as he fucked him down into the bedspread. Letting his grip fall to Claude's twitching cock as he pressed his forehead into his lover's broad shoulders, whimpering each time his balls crashed up against Claude's body.

"Claude, I'm close," Lorenz whined.

"Yes. Please. Lorenz." Claude grunted between thrusts, his whole body tense as Lorenz rocked him to his core.

Lorenz clung desperately to Claude's chest with one hand, the other pumping his lover's cock, slick with sweat and precum, as if he were using his hand to find his own release, setting Claude moaning nonsense and his name.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Lorenz hiccupped before he filled his mouth with Claude's flesh, biting him as he thrust sharply through his orgasm.

Claude was falling with him. Between the declaration, the snap of his hips, the grip on his cock, Lorenz was propelling Claude through a titillating, and much more vocal climax.

As Claude caught his breath, Lorenz released his cock, but ground his hips harder into Claude's ass. He brought his face up behind Claude's ear as he whispered, "Was that good for you, sweetheart?"

Claude squirmed and laughed, throwing a hand up so it gently bat at Lorenz's face. "Oh, you're such an asshole."

Lorenz was laughing too, but his cut short as Claude's did, as Claude was stuttering out an overstimulated sigh. Lorenz kissed him sweetly as he slowly crawled back over him and slid out of his warm hole, still earning another squeak from his sensitive lover.

Still wrapped in a blanket, Fae curled around to be horizontal across the bed, coaxing Claude to sit up with soft kisses.

"Come on," they implored. "Let's get cleaned up."

Fae led them both to the washroom and set to loosing water from a large closed barrel into a smaller open barrel. After disposing of the condom, Lorenz was being handed soap and a soft towel. The whole experience was intuitive, but very foreign to him, with a drain on the floor and soaps and perfumes laid out along a long wall ahead of a vanity, and a separate closed room for a toilet.

Claude was lathering a towel in the open basin, and Lorenz raised an eyebrow, dropping half of his towel inside so that his hand touched the water. Goosebumps rose up his back as he hissed, "That's cold."

Claude chuckled until Lorenz released his towel and left his hand in the water, heating the pool with another shadow of a fire spell so that bubbles rose around his hand.

Fae's eyes went wide. "I ... should try that."

Lorenz chuckled, reaching back for his towel when he was satisfied with the temperature. "Just be careful with ceramics - they'll burst." He hesitated a moment, "And, be careful with ... yourselves, I suppose, if you're thinking of -"

Fae shook their head quickly, smiling at him, "Don't worry, I'll ask for pointers if ever I feel confident enough."

After they were lightly washed and dried, the trio made their way back to the bedroom. Lorenz sighing.

"I should retire to my camp."

"Oh no," Fae whined.

"You're safe here," Claude insisted.

Lorenz looked between the two of them, both beautiful and at ease in nothing but soft green towels. He could feel his face flush at their continued assurances of intimacy.

"You wouldn't rather some time alone?" he confirmed.

Fae and Claude exchanged a look as they each took Lorenz by a hand, insistent in pulling him back to their bed as Claude promised, "We'd much prefer your company."

"Alright," Lorenz chuckled.

They placed Claude's towel over the mess he'd made of the sheets and curled up around him, a tangle of limbs and giggles and kisses.

Half asleep in a few minutes, Claude called out softly, "I love you."

To a mellow chorus of, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is still doing it for anyone who has been able to read this far! <3 Leave a Kudos, if so.


	5. Wyvern Training (Fae x Claude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be smart about your consumption of my explicit and intentionally intimate and loving content.
> 
> This chapter has more explicit bondage than previously, so either ENJOY or you know, be prepared.

They had been in the Almyran capital for four days now. Their journey finally concluded, and something akin to real life was settling around them; strange and foreign. Yet after so much time apart, it felt absolutely wonderful to discover what a shared schedule might look like.

It had been a particularly full day, and they lay cuddled side by side in their bedroom, facing one another.

"How have you been liking Omoya?" Claude asked, stroking a hand through Fae's bristled hair. They’d since cut their longer locks and had expressed interest in growing it out again.

"It's wonderful," Fae affirmed. "I'm happy to be home."

Claude felt his chest tighten, and shifted himself closer to steal a kiss.

"We'll have a day to ourselves again soon. Is there anything you'd want to see, or do?"

Fae huffed once, an airy laugh. "Sleep in from the previous night."

When the night in question rolled around, Claude eagerly closed the door with both hands, shutting out the world for the few hours he would have with Fae, compared to the weeks and years they would spend in duty to others. When he turned to look at them, standing so near now and yet just out of reach, he couldn’t help feeling bold, aroused. Not all of their stolen hours were intimate, but he tried to treasure the ones that were. 

He leaned against his elbow, resting upon the door, throwing them a wink.

"Hey," he purred.

"Hi," Fae answered, beckoning him with a tilt of their head; and much as Claude would have wanted to play coy, he couldn't deny them.

He strode up into their space a little too fast and a little too wanting, and reveled in their soft smile and delicate gasp. His fingers trembled as they moved across Fae's cheeks and neck as he fell forward into their mouth, kissing them as though it had once again been years since their last embrace.

"I love you, so much," Fae whispered against his lips, their arms wrapped up behind his shoulders.

"I love you too, Fae," Claude assured them, before capturing them in more long adoring kisses.

From their lips across their face, he moved his mouth in wet, ticklish affections, as his hands trailed down to the buttons on their collar.

Fae squealed and struggled against Claude's lack of subtlety, though they were both laughing. Claude was ever more familiar with how to set Fae’s nerves aflame, and they found themselves shivering as his caressed their ear with solid strokes of his tongue. His attentive devotion as delicious as the anticipation of having their desire met so readily.

They gasped openly, scratching their hands up into his brown curls when he bit down upon their neck.

Steadily, slowly, the couple worked each other out of their clothing, until they were standing in a pool of fabric, as they deepened their intimacy.

Claude was extending his arm down across Fae's stomach as he stood half behind them, his mouth on the crook of their shoulder as he teased, "I bet you wish I had Lorenz's magic fingers."

Fae clucked as they gripped his forearm. "You better not become lazy, lamenting a lack of magic."

"Don't worry," Claude chuckled, his hand slipping lower, through their pubic hair, "I'm here with you."

Fae hummed appreciatively, rocking side to side in his embrace as they stroked his growing erection; the pair of them hissing and sighing as they fondled one another as if in a dance.

"So ..." Claude cooed. "What would you say to practising your wyvern riding?"

Fae laughed softly as they released him, turning about to look in his olive eyes as they answered, "I'm up for that."

"Are you?" Claude teased, gripping the side of their ass.

"Uh-huh," Fae answered, responding in kind.

"I, well, have some things that could help with the illusion, if you wanted?"

Fae raised a curious eyebrow and leaned in to accept another kiss before giving Claude leave to explain.

They'd played with ropes before, scratchy and stubborn things on the road, better with soft and cumbersome clothing repurposed, yet here was Claude with a whole kit of little trinkets to replace their makeshift toys. It felt like it would be more than half the fun just to outfit their lover in his surprise.

First came the ropes; thick, light and soft to touch, and a deep color of roan red. Claude laid diagonal across the bed, and Fae ran their hands up his body, smoothing the material looped around their hand over his muscled chest appreciatively.

Pleased with his position, they bound his hands overhead to a bedpost, with extra knots besides to keep him from cutting off his circulation even as he tugged between them. They joked about the fit and kissed him wildly, before placing a large metal ring in his left hand. It was outfitted with fake bronze coins and other metal bits that Fae fit into his fist; should he need them to stop, he would drop the coins, creating a noise, and if needed them to stop in emergency, or otherwise lost circulation in his hand, then he would drop the ring, which would make a cacophony.

Fae left hard, sucking kisses on the little crooks on his securely exposed body; his clavicle, the underside of his left peck, where the paunch of his stomach met his hips. Claude was already hiccuping pleased little whimpers before they were pumping his cock. Fae was insistent upon ensuring his continued interest before they fetched the next piece.

It was a gag of sorts, that bulged in the middle so that Claude had to fit his mouth around it, and he moaned when it fit into place, a blush of arousal and embarrassment coloring his cheeks as Fae adjusted the material around his beard and hair.

They kissed around his forehead and closed eyes before setting the last piece of his outfit. A dark blindfold, like a thick sleeping mask cut to fit around the curves of his face. It left Claude blind and at the most vulnerable he suspected he'd ever been. He breathed heavily through his nose, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Fae's voice was kind, concerned and commanding as they assured his comfort, and had him test dropping the metal bits on the loop in his hand before refitting them back into his fist. Claude found it strange and exciting as they gently assured him of their presence, commending him for following instructions.

Even so, he groaned around his gag, rolling his body upwards. The verbal assurances were appreciated, but he longed for touch; one of the few senses left to him. 

He tilted his head as if embarrassed when Fae laughed at his predicament, but leaned towards their hands as they touched the exposed sections of his face, kissing each of his cheeks and then the centre of the gag, pressing it back against his tongue.

"You're so lovely," Fae praised. "I'm so lucky to have a steed as well bred as you."

Claude made a huffed and strangled noise as Fae crawled over him, and he could feel the warm, wet heat of their vagina against the sensitive skin of his stomach. He threw his head back as they rocked the soft plush of their ass enough to taunt his erection.

"Eager, aren't you?" Fae teased, and Claude moaned softly, lifting his head as if he could look at them.

Claude should've better predicted the denial Fae was going to impart upon him, but the torment was so sweet that he wouldn't have complained, even warned. They left biting kisses along his body, pinched his thighs and nipples, stroked and denied his cock, forced his legs apart and sucked on his balls, and it was all he could do to drool around the gag in his mouth and twist about on the bed while Fae chanted about how good he was being, how patient, how beautiful. He was almost shocked when Fae settled in his lap and plunged his twitching cock into their soaked cunt. Apparently they'd been enjoying his torment as much as he.

If Claude hadn't already been moaning at the sensation of being enveloped so exquisitely, he surely would've keened in reaction to the pleasured moan that fell from his spouse’s lips. He could picture the look of ecstasy on their face, and wondered about his own.

Fae reached down to hold their hips and thighs as they ground themselves down against him, rocking their pelvis back and forth as his cock throbbed deep in their core. Claude sputtered around his gag.

They rolled their hips in a patient and tortuous bounce, up and down the length of him before instructing, "Take flight, my wyvern."

Claude snuffled again, before bending his knees, and rocking his pelvis up by his heels. It was clumsy at first, as he worried about slipping or the strange way he had to brace himself with his arms overhead, but Fae leaned back at an angle, balancing on his thighs and fucked themselves on his desperate, dripping cock.

Claude could feel that his waist was drenched, in sex, in sweat, and found himself provoked into more steady thrusts of his hips, as he sought a pace to prolong his and Fae’s maddening pleasure.

When Fae's jubilant cries started rising in pitch, Claude felt himself gurgle around the gag, and dropped the coins around the metal ring.

Instantly, Fae pulled themselves from his dick. They dropped themselves a little heavily on his stomach, nervousness supplanting all other thoughts in their mind, as they reached over to undo the gag. When they pulled it from his lips, Claude coughed; messy. As they cradled his head with worry, they reached for the brim of his blindfold.

"No, wait," Claude insisted, shaking his head away. "Keep the ... keep the bindings," he requested, catching his breath, "but the gag ..." He laughed, "I was choking on the fabric more than was sexy."

He could feel Fae's concerned expression.

"Do you need -?"

"After," Claude begged, bouncing them upwards with a roll of his body. "Please. Just keep fucking me."

He could feel Fae forcing the metal bits on the ring back into his hand as they assented.

"Wyverns don't talk," they warned, and Claude pursed his lips, half smiling in his overstimulated state, nodding. "I'm the one with the reigns."

Claude’s cock twitched at Fae’s declaration, and he tugged at his bindings in a display of impatience.

When Fae carefully balanced themselves on the head of Claude’s cock, a steady hand holding him in place in more ways than one, his mouth fell open in exaltation, and they were immediately convinced that nothing was lost by removing the gag. Reassured, Fae returned to their game, calling out puns of rising, flight and false punishment as they bobbed in time with the new rhythm Claude set for them, until they were nearly lost in their tremors.

Fae forced their hands under the sides of Claude’s ass and squeezed their body down against his, while mercilessly calling out for him to stop. Claude sobbed as he willed his body to obey, and was met with a hand on his ribs, gently scratching down across his stomach.

He wrenched his head in three different directions as Fae clenched their talented cunt around his well-fucked cock. He wouldn't last much longer.

Fae leaned forward, changing their position, stilling him with gentle whispers as they slid their chest across his sweat slick body. From this angle he felt good against their nipples, against their clit, against where their heart would be.

Fae was moaning when they gave Claude permission to find his peak. He groaned, as deep and as guttural as the wyvern he played, his orgasm as beautiful and broken as the rest of him. His hips bucked harder and faster, grinding his pulsing dick with less depth than their previous position had allowed, but filling Fae far more than he'd anticipated. It had been intense.

Claude might've expected Fae to leave his lap next, but they simply sat up, sinking back down to where they were impaled previously, causing both of them to whine as their sensitive bodies were forced through more perverse, wet, torment.

"You're alright?" Fae asked, but they were grinding their hips down again and Claude's voice hitched in gasp.

"I'm ... Are you looking to go again?"

Fae could feel Claude's softening penis inside of themselves and hummed contentedly. "Not tonight. Maybe you can put your arms around me in the morning though."

"Oh, definitely," Claude promised as Fae pulled themselves up and off of his cock, balancing themselves more kindly on his stomach than previously, as they moved to remove his blindfold.

When their eyes met, Fae was struck by the intensity in Claude's gaze, his pupils blown wide from their long time in the dark and his perverse state of arousal. They cradled his face in one hand while the other held the blindfold aloft, as they kissed him deeply, even in the mess he was. Fae kissed his cheek next before they reached above him to the bindings, their breasts falling into his face, which he bit playfully.

"I need water," Claude observed, rotating his wrists as the knots came loose.

"We'll get you some," Fae said with a laugh, moving to throw their leg around Claude as if to sit at his side as the rope came free, but despite his exhaustion, it seemed he was still devilishly swift, moving his hands to Fae's hips and planting them fast against him.

"Wait," he begged. "Come kiss me."

Still smirking, Fae settled back down across Claude's stomach, wincing a little when their body slid against any of the mess they'd made, much to Claude's amusement. They leaned down to his smiling face and accepted his slow and tired kisses, and hummed contentedly into the unyielding embrace he caught them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed me posting as much as I did the past little bit. I have more planned (I def want more Hilda content; and I've had a request for Fae pegging Claude that I'll eventually get to), but nothing else to post for the time being! If you like, feel free to offer suggestions for what you'd like to see! Or otherwise a kind word or Kudos, so I know that people are reading past the first two lines of my writing.


	6. Reunited (Lorenz x Hilda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be smart about your consumption of my explicit and intentionally intimate and loving content.

It had been a long and busy week since Lorenz's return from Almyra, and each night when he and Hilda had retired they'd stolen tired kisses and comforting touches. It hadn't quite felt a form of foreplay at the time, but looking back on it, the build up to the frustrated and amorous looks they'd shared this past evening was unmistakable.

Her responsibilities addressed and the day long over, Hilda thought to pull Lorenz from his desk, their pinched moments of intimacy starting to put a sour taste in her heart, as it bordered upon being too long since she'd felt properly appreciated.

She stopped mid way down the hall as Lorenz stepped from their office. He looked disheveled, his usually neat hair pulled back in a messy bun, ink coloring the edge of one sleeve, the front of his shirts creased from being slouched over his paperwork. Her heart swelled with worry, thinking maybe again she should be patient for him, in all respects, he'd proved himself worth the wait.

The look he gave her however, upon seeing her down the hall, sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. She was confident that his weary demeanor didn't extend throughout the whole of his body.

Lorenz smiled more politely as he looked about for anyone else in the hall, before extending an arm towards Hilda, beckoning her, "My Summer Rose."

Hilda shook her head, practically skipping into his arms. "You've finished your work for the evening, I hope?"

Lorenz took a deep breath, obviously about to give one answer before considering another. He clutched the side of Hilda's face. "Now that I think of it, I fear there's yet something else I should do in the office."

Hilda chuckled as he lifted her into the room, closing the door perhaps a little too forcefully.

They kissed desperately, half-missing mouths in their excitement, Lorenz pulling Hilda up into his arms more securely, as she clung heavy around his neck.

"Oh, I've missed you," Lorenz lamented between biting her lips and burying his face in her neck. He extended his tongue just to feel Hilda squirm as he pressed her back into a bookshelf, propping her up so that one of his hands could wander.

"I've - ah! - missed you too," Hilda squeaked as Lorenz sucked sweetly at the crook in her shoulder.

Between voracious kisses he professed, "Not like I've missed you, my dear. All of Leicester could be carpeted in snow and I would be as the earth, lamenting the loss of sunlight but for the warmth," Hilda squealed as his hand found its way through her skirts, "that you grace me with, my Summer Rose."

"Oh, Lorenz," Hilda sighed, tugging on his hair until his mouth met hers again, biting at the long, soft strokes of his tongue as his fingertips rubbed the material of her underclothes to her moist sex.

She pulled the ribbon in his hair loose, and Lorenz winced at the sensation. He hated feeling ungroomed in general, and hated feeling unworthy of Hilda far more. Lorenz took a moment to peek through his usually closed eyes, to watch his wife's rapt expression. If nothing else, he felt motivated to pull her into his current state of disarray, so that they would both be in need of a bath.

He chuckled smugly about her wrinkled brow as he removed the pressure on her cunt.

Though perhaps overeager, Hilda tried changing up her usual praise for salacious requests.

"Please Lorenz, you pull me apart so well, won't you please keep touching me ..."

Lorenz slid his hand up from between the two of them, roughly grasping one of Hilda's breasts as he insisted, "I haven't let you go."

Hilda pouted and pressed back against the bookshelf with one arm, causing Lorenz to stumble as she hiked her skirts up past her waist, giving her legs room to more securely vest themselves around Lorenz's middle. She purred at the sensation of his warm body meeting hers, even if it were not the solid satisfaction she'd been craving.

Lorenz groaned his appreciation as he cradled his wife, working at the buttons of the opaque fabric that supported her chest above her corset. 

"I've wanted to show you proper reverence," Lorenz observed, teasing a nipple a few times with his fingers before leaning in to enclose the sensitive skin in his mouth. He hummed contentedly as Hilda squeaked softly through blissful shuddered breathing.

Hilda whimpered her understanding, before her eyes blew wide. "Do you have a condom in here?"

Lorenz nuzzled into the center of Hilda's chest, feeling his face flush. "You won't judge me overmuch if I say yes?"

"No," Hilda insisted with a frantic shake of her head. "Thank goodness."

Lorenz chuckled as he went back to teasing Hilda's chest, sucking particularly forceful upon the breast below the arm that braced her back against the bookshelf so that her whole person jostled. He adjusted his grip on her lower back, and mercifully tugged her corset down from squishing up against her flesh.

"I've been carrying them for three days," he admitted, his voice deep with arousal, "hopeful to steal an hour with you, to feel that I've truly come home to you."

Forcing his way up to her mouth, Lorenz kissed her with soft and slow strokes of his tongue as he let her lips slip out of reach, cradling behind her shoulders as he adjusted her position to slip lower down his body, where he could grind his animate interest against the wet clothing about her waist, possibly ruining his pants.

When his cock throbbed, Hilda bit her lip and flexed her legs around Lorenz more tightly, clenching her skirts with closed eyes as she cooed, "You're so good to me, Lorenz."

He bucked up against her once, his voice hitching again as he teased, "Oh, it is by and large my pleasure, Hilda."

He rocked himself back and forth a little longer before risking leaving the security of the bookshelf and depositing Hilda upon the desk.

Lorenz took a knee before her, feeling his erection strain against his clothing, but now that she rested so lustful and so casual, he desired far more than the swift end they'd craved this past week.

Here was the woman who'd helped him grow in nearly every conceivable way. His prowess in battle, in courtship and social navigation, in matters financial and concrete. This fashion of poetry she was sick of, compared to some others, and so what better way to articulate his continued gratitude and adoration than by a more intimate use of his tongue.

Hilda allowed him to slide her panties down her legs, surprised when he left the garment wrapped around one ankle rather purposely, but with the rest of her clothing rumpled up and down, she suspected it added to this game they were playing. As if there were once again a reason to hide their kisses and confidence, as there had once been years ago; as if her current state of dress offered any illusions.

Still in stockinged feet and house shoes, Hilda let Lorenz lead one of her knees to rest up over his shoulder as he leaned in to leave lascivious kisses on her dripping pussy.

At the height of her ecstasy, Hilda was spreading her legs, pushing herself towards the edge of the desk; Lorenz offering no resistance, letting his mouth envelop, and kiss, and fuck her sensitive cunt. So desperate for her pleasure that he too was rocked through sickly sensations of ecstasy, so that Hilda had to suffer through the added sensation of his rapid breathing, besides the strokes of his talented tongue. Ever longing, she praised him, and sang and whimpered, and felt wholly unbalanced as she dribbled from his chin onto the dark wood.

"Lorenz," Hilda moaned, "I need more."

He was near instantly standing, unfastening the laces on his pants, promising his wife, "Then I will give it to you."

Hilda might've laughed at his enthusiasm were she not so serious about her predicament. As it was, she watched Lorenz with deep desire, reaching out to stroke his cock once he'd fit himself in a condom.

Lorenz sighed pleasurably, leaning into her grasp just so, knowing that she would take his meaning and squeeze so heavenly upon the head of his cock with that monstrous grip of hers. They did share a giggle at that before Lorenz took hold of her wrist and held it down beside her, taking himself in hand and aligning himself to her delicious, wet, heat. The whine that fell from Hilda had Lorenz worry about the door only so long as it took her to clasp her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. He chuckled again at that, and left a kiss upon her brow, moving his hand from her wrist to link with her fingers, placing a hand upon her hip as he began to rock her back and forth against the desk.

They were unhurried, but that didn't mean they weren't urged on by each other. Hilda pulled at Lorenz's rumpled shirts as if to hold him closer to her each time he'd pull them into an inward thrust, and it was only a short while until she was linking her legs around his waist, kicking his pants down below his ass.

He released a shower of little sparks from his thumb, pinkie and middle fingers upon her thigh to hitching little breaths from Hilda, who fluttered her thick lashes at him when the buzzing stopped.

Lorenz wrapped his arms around Hilda then, nearly slipping from his proper place between her legs as he lifted her from the desk, causing her to squeal and moan.

"You know," Lorenz growled, stepping carefully back to the bookshelf, "every moment in Almyra, all I could -" he grunted, snapping his hips forcefully, "- all I could think of was how I wished you were there with me. Tell me you've missed me, my love."

Hilda giggled as she braced herself back against the shelf, anticipation and lust pooling in the back of her head. "Oh, Lorenz. How I've missed you. Longed for you. It was hardly fair that even when you returned you weren't touching me like this, when I have been thinking of nothing else. Too tired or bored or occupied to seek my own pleasure. I need you. I need - I -"

"Yes, Hilda," Lorenz grunted, his throat and groin tight as a shiver ran through his body at the pulse of her pleasure, the squeeze of her cunt. He slowed for a thrust or two, before continuing their previous pace, hoping to continue to guide Hilda's beatific passion.

Hilda caught herself calling Lorenz's name again as her moaning started to ebb, and she stuck her hands more forcefully on the bookshelf, forcing herself back to meet Lorenz's solid cock.

"You fill me so well," she grunted, squeezing his middle with her sweat slick thighs. "Did our lovers find that you filled them so well? Because if they can't appreciate your body, your touch, your cock, then I will."

Lorenz hazarded leaning forward to catch Hilda's mouth in four quick kisses as he drove fast inside her blissful depths before returning to pace, groaning before he could reply, "Oh, they loved me well. Don't worry, Summer Rose, I didn't get you uninvited. There'll be yet another chance for us to play together."

Hilda was laughing, setting Lorenz off balance. He pulled her from his twitching cock and set her down before they risked any mishaps.

Lorenz leaned in to share ravishing kisses with his little wife, who took to wrapping both of those dominant hands around his cock and squeezing him through some strokes that caused a nerve in the back of his right thigh to twitch.

"Goddess," Lorenz hissed. "Hilda, go bend over the desk."

She looked particularly smug about it, so that Lorenz was feeling particularly impish, striking and kneading the swell of her ass, and dipping a thumb dangerously close to the ring of muscle at her entrance so that she gasped and looked over her shoulder at him as he pressed the head of his cock back into her pussy. Hilda groaned in frustration, in satisfaction, in need.

His rhythm was breaking now, Lorenz unsteadied by each rapturous thrust, and by Hilda's intimate state; disheveled in dress and composure, crying out her delight, her pussy drenching his groin in her ecstasy. His hands wandered over her delicate skin, hitching her up on the desk slightly, to maintain a deeper angle.

"Hilda, I just," Lorenz gurgled, "I -"

His hands moved to either side of the desk, his body falling forward, encompassing her as his hips snapped, more sharp and forceful than previously, to Hilda's delight and surprise, as his cock throbbed with that fine and familiar passion that signaled his release. Those last few moments of Lorenz's broken lovemaking were always Hilda's favorite, and this, sickly sweet and long anticipated moment was no exception.

They were both a panting, dripping mess for the minutes that followed. Lorenz pulled himself from Hilda, pulled his pants back up over his ass, and then fell to sit on the floor, swiping at his sweat slick forehead, wondering when the last time was he'd ever been such a mess.

Hilda stayed on the desk a while longer, and even rubbed herself down against it a few more times to express her pleasure before squeezing her thighs together and setting about smoothing her skirts, only afterwards adjusting her underclothes, which caused Lorenz to snicker. She gave him a fond look as she worked at her buttons, leaning down to kiss his particularly tired mouth.

"Thank you," Hilda said again, now with her wits about her. "I did miss you."

"I missed you too, my love," Lorenz purred, his eyes still narrowed in dizzy desire.

Hilda rolled her eyes affectionately. "Now come help me prepare a bath. I can't sleep like this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new chapter flows well with the others! Thank you for reading.


	7. A Gentle Massage (Claude x Hilda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be smart about your consumption of my explicit and intentionally intimate and loving content.
> 
> This chapter contains references to Part I Chapter 6 and Part II Chapters 2-4 of my Golden Discretion series. Maybe I should just stop kidding myself about wanting to write disjointed smut.
> 
> There's no fisting! None! But Hilda is going to put an anal plug in Claude's ass, so be warned if you're not up for that.

"How do you always manage that?" asked Claude, approaching Hilda when her latest entourage started to disperse.

Hilda laughed, winking. "It's a gift."

Claude was shaking his head. "No matter how many favors you cash in, there always seems to be more you can sway from people."

Hilda was shoving Claude away with a hand on his chest, and her open familiarity was refreshing, brightening his smile from conversational to genuine.

"Please," Hilda droned, walking ahead on the road to watch piles of maps and books be loaded into a cart, "you make it sound like I'm taking gold from a miser, rather than requesting books of a library." Her brow bent in frustration, Hilda turned on her heel, pink hair feathering around her as she argued with Claude more directly, "And you're acting like I have nothing to offer in compensation." She sighed, clasping her hands together, "I'm building favors that'll need filling in a year or two."

"Are there any more I can call in for you?" Claude offered. "I know you're on a schedule."

Hilda rolled her eyes, "No, you and Fae have done enough. I don't need to bring the ire of my allies by looking favored by the crown." Suddenly her face skewed up and Hilda smacked her mouth three times, as if having eaten something sour. "Ugh. Did I really just say that?"

Claude chuckled while Hilda pushed past him to finish arranging the delivery with her retainer. The Almyran texts would be brought to the Goneril estate to be reviewed and annotated in several commissioned compendiums to act as resources on history, culture, economics, and other subjects, to be distributed to the first wave of schools Hilda was coordinating for public address in a year's time.

Between Hilda's ambitions and Claude's requirements, the coffers of Houses Gloucester and Goneril were starting to feel the strain of Omoya's expectations. It would be another three years before Fodlan's Throat was in any state to accommodate more open trade and travel, though both Leicester and Almyra worked at weaving no less than four new roads through the mountains. The alternative meant relying on the sea in ways that risked involvement with Morfis to a dangerous degree; better to trudge through Fodlan's Locket for a few more years.

Claude and Hilda mounted their wyverns and returned to the main buildings of the university where the local Almyran dignitaries and professors would gather for dinner and to celebrate their deal. Hilda, as masterful at managing the crowds as she had ever been at juggling her excuses to evade responsibility, even won the loyalty of three professors, who pledged nine months of their lives to her service; Claude was hardly surprised.

When the gathering came to a close, Claude and Hilda made their way back into town and then out again, to the estate that Claude had soon purchased after Lorenz's departure; partially for sentimental reasons, and mostly because of its proximity to each the territory of House Gloucester and the Almyran capital. Being owned by the crown, it was a little more of an effort to have the building vacated but for his and Hilda's company, but by ensuring the staff had another building to call home, and dragging the night on in the living room, Claude was eventually able to ensure their privacy.

When the front door closed to another attendant leaving, Claude was seated on the floor by a fire, able to look up at Hilda, curled gracefully upon a couch, cradling a glass of pomegranate juice.

"Was that the last of them?" Hilda asked softly.

"Two more left," Claude answered with a wink, his tone just as hushed, but his voice tinted with amusement. Hilda slumped into the seat as she sipped her drink. He chuckled, "Why don't you tell me if there were any books you had your eye on that they denied you?"

Hilda tilted her glass towards Claude as she seemed to appraise him. "Maybe I'd be able to do that if I knew any titles or authors that I might need." Claude squinted, apologetic, though Hilda continued, "At least you were there when they were making suggestions. I knew I could trust you to tell me if they were leading me astray." She adjusted her posture as if to be cheersing him, "Thank you. For making the journey out to meet me. I know your presence must be needed desperately in the capital now, between Fae and the Omoyan courts."

The door closed behind Hilda again, and she sat up straight as a rod, her eyes expectantly wide; causing Claude to laugh more openly as he sat up from his own lounging position.

"That was the last of them," he confirmed, leaning forward until he could curl a hand around Hilda's ankle, before answering her. "I'll be back to Fae soon, and I'm sure it'll earn them some respect to be the sole Monarch present for some meetings while I'm away. This is a good idea you've had Hilda, you're welcome to our full support."

Hilda kicked her foot out of Claude's grasp with a roll of her eyes. "We're alone now, shut up about my good ideas."

"Oh?" Claude laughed, "I would've thought you'd especially want my praise behind closed doors."

Hilda finished her drink, side-eyeing Claude with a fond annoyance before leaving her glass on a side table with a clank. "Get over here."

His heart aflutter, Claude stood and settled beside Hilda, an arm across her shoulders, a knee hitched up on the couch so that he was curled around her; a nervous smile meeting her growing blush. Their previous night together had been both planned and not - an impulse, that the four of them seemed to be following through on to a dedicated degree. This was different, just as Lorenz's visit to Almyra had been. This was courtship. This was the smallest promise of again, and again, and again. The amorous pair didn't know whether they wanted to acknowledge the depth of emotion this risked.

"Did Lorenz make you so nervous?" Hilda teased, rocking her body sideways to bump along Claude's side.

"With Lorenz all I had to do was set the stage," Claude admit. "If I was nervous, it was lost in him taking initiative." They shared a chuckle, Claude letting himself fall into Hilda until the side of his face was pressed against her neck. "You didn't ask your husband for a play by play?"

Hilda rolled her eyes and her shoulders, dislodging Claude a little, "I let him tell me as much as he wanted." She moved a hand to curl over his knee. "I figured you'd want to gossip far more than he would."

Claude flushed as he wrapped his far arm around Hilda's middle as he asked, "You want to hear about how Lorenz had me begging for his cock?"

Hilda crept her hand up his thigh while she laughed, and Claude pressed a warm kiss to the crook of her jaw.

"Oh, he is good, isn't he? Only tell me if it turns out you were satisfied in the end," she purred. "I can't risk going home with bad news. You'll break his noble heart." Hilda pouted, still trying to tease, despite the goosebumps rising on her skin.

Claude moved his arm from around Hilda to gently stroke at her chin and fold her collar down, exposing more of her neck to his hungry mouth. "I don't believe for a second that he wasn't boastful about the mess he made of Fae and I." He sucked just shy of leaving a mark below her ear so that Hilda wiggled nervously in his arms. "But if either of you need to hear it, Lorenz fucked us both until we knew nothing but his name. We loved him so dearly as a friend, and so fully as a lover. It was a relief that nothing felt ruined after our first night together."

Hilda pulled herself from Claude's saccharine embrace, catching his mouth in kiss after kiss after kiss, shoving his shoulder away from where he'd curled around her so that she could straddle his lap and continue demanding his eager affection.

"Claude," Hilda asked suddenly, pulling away only just, her hands on either side of his jaw. "Promise me that you'll love me the same."

Claude laughed once, no humor. He licked his lips before answering, "You know I've loved you for years, Hilda. I won't be any less for you than I've been for anyone else."

Hilda reflected on her relationship with Claude, and how it had spiraled from friendship to ... her planning for his company, for this night. Her face was hot from blushing, as she admitted, "We have at least half as much baggage as Lorenz and Fae had to work though."

"Double," Claude groaned fondly, with a flit of his eyes. "If that means you don't want to do anything, we don't even have to sit like this. We can -"

But Hilda was kissing him again, assertive and insistent, running the heels of her palms across his neck until she could cradle the base of his scalp, pulling away to offer another confession.

"I miss you, you know," her eyes were closed, and Claude felt his heart wrench. "You should write more." She laughed, her pink eyes brought aglow from the firelight as she opened them. "Not as much as Lorenz, but maybe once a month? I know you're busy, and beautiful, and a married Monarch, but I ... I love you too. It feels like forever ... from a distance."

"A distance we can close," Claude promised. "I'll write more."

They leaned back into each other, sealing the promise with more kisses, saying more silently until Claude's mouth slipped across Hilda's face as he wrapped her ever tighter within his arms, sensing her need for closeness; misreading her desire for intimacy.

Hilda snickered and whined, "Now invite me to your bedroom."

Claude laughed around her too before they started dislodging from one another, Hilda insistent that she'd meet him there.

Given an extra few moments to fret, Claude had pulled himself from his overshirts and took to moving the books scattered on the side of the bed into a neat pile on the floor. He was still pacing, clearing the table in the middle of the room, when Hilda knocked upon the door. He chuckled softly at her propriety before moving to let her in.

"Oooh," she squealed, stroking a finger down his bare shoulder as she pressed herself into his space and his room, "getting ready were you?"

Claude opened his mouth to answer, stepping back to allow Hilda entry, the door swinging closed behind her. He hesitated when he realized her other arm was behind herself, holding something long and square.

"What do you have there?" Claude asked, reaching a hand up to touch the one she'd left on his shoulder, rubbing his thumb absently across her knuckles. "I guess I should have been more prepared for an exchange of gifts."

Hilda bobbed her head back and forth as if considering his statement, a blush on her face. "Well you know I'd never say no,” she admitted, "but this is nothing. I mean, it  _ is  _ for you, and maybe for us tonight, but it was no trouble."

Claude accepted the box thrust into his hands with affectionate amusement. It was hinged like a book, with the top and bottom flared out like a hardcover novel, and just as intricately decorated as an old and worldly tome. He held it up to Hilda with a questioning expression as he pulled the ribbon free that held the container together.

"I made the box," she confirmed, understanding his question, "but you can trust that I didn't make the contents," she insisted, her voice rising in pitch with nerves, as he opened the container between the two of them, lid up like a jewelry box. "I wouldn't subject you to anything but the work of a proper craftsman for that ..."

Claude pursed his lips together as he suppressed a snicker and a blush. Inside the silk interior of the box were two items nestled safely into fitted slots: a long, thin bottle of oil and a sleek glass plug. Sleek may have been inaccurate, it flared at one end for safety and bulged at the other for pleasure, like a seed or bulb.

Claude was swallowing as he closed the box, a meek smile tugging at the sides of his mouth and the corners of his olive eyes, which caused Hilda to giggle. Though he had long suspected that Hilda would have desires and expectations to match his own, Claude had somehow assumed that, as this would be their first night together, that it was going to be more ... swift. Straightforward and done. His heart fluttered once more at the reality of Hilda's familiarity, and at how she was obviously willing and interested in touching him. He winked and nodded, "My mouth's gone dry. I'll get us some water, and meet you on the bed."

Hilda took the box from him and bounced into the covers before rolling about to call over to her companion, "Not even a thank you!"

Claude tossed her a laugh over his shoulder as she tsked him.

"You'll be calling out your gratitude soon enough," she promised with a sigh, accepting a goblet with a soft salute as they both swallowed.

Their drinks placed on a bedside table, they snuck sidelong kisses and groping hands across patches of exposed skin as they worked at pulling Hilda from her many layers.

When Hilda was finally rested in only a chemise and panties, Claude started pulling her up into his lap. With a hiccuped gasp, Hilda curled her long hair over one shoulder, reaching up absently to pull any particularly tight pins loose as Claude nuzzled into the side of her neck. Her hair displaced, Claude opened his mouth to lave soft, lush and wet kisses on the steadily blushing column of skin.

Guided by her hands, Claude groped Hilda's left breast with his right hand, cradling her body closely, his left sliding down across her stomach and between her layers of clothing until his fingertips were pulsing firm and encouraging around her clit. Hilda didn't resist the soft moan bubbling out of her, rocking her pelvis back and forth to grind against Claude's growing erection and to encourage the slick friction between his fingers. Claude groaned too, tugging on the fabric over Hilda's breast to expose more of the flesh on her shoulder, biting lovingly on her sensitive skin.

Hilda gasped and Claude hesitated, worried about leaving unwanted marks, and left his open mouth where he'd bitten her, the flat of his tongue and panting breath sending a shiver up the back of her neck. His hesitation was short lived however, when he dipped his fingers lower, and felt his hand caught in the warm pressure of her sex and her thighs, and found where Hilda's wetness caught between her lips. Slowly, _ slowly _ , he dragged the side of his middle finger along her clit, smooth as silk thanks to her fluids, and she purred.

"That feel good, Hilda?"

"Don't stop."

If Claude had thought he'd had the upper hand for but a moment, he instantly realized this was a mistake. He choked out a grunt in response, moving his hand from her breast to her hip as he bucked up against her once, his other hand curling fingers back and forth against her lips, between them, around them, pinching her clit between the knuckles of his middle and ring finger so that his wedding ring left a solid and satisfying pressure at the top of her hood.

"Claude..."

At the sound of his name, whispered in such a soft and seductive way, Claude did stop touching Hilda for just a moment, scrambling to use both of his hands to press her panties down to her knees. He might've stopped there, but as she leaned forward to finish the task, letting them slip to the floor, Claude pinched at her chemise until he could pull it overhead as she settled back into his embrace.

Hilda leaned so that her head lay in front of his shoulder and their eyes could meet, her face and body flush, her pupils blown wide. Claude did his best to kiss her at the unaccommodating angle as she grabbed at his jaw. Playfully, he bit her chin and trailed his tongue up her neck as he slid his hands back between her legs. He was rocking against her softly, his pinching, prodding and rubbing fingers met with soft moans and a warmth that spread from Hilda's back into his chest.

Claude leaned Hilda back up into a proper sitting position so that he could reach the fingers of his right hand without dropping her, sucking on two of them loudly so that she would have no illusions to his intentions as he brought his hand back down between her legs and curled his wrist to start moving them inside her. They'd both shared a giggle when he'd done this, but his smile had surely turned salacious as Hilda's joy stuttered into a different key.

"Oh, yes. Ooooh -  _ yes! _ \- Claude. Claude, that's good."

By now, everything about Hilda had Claude positively enraptured. Every little gurgle of praise lit his whole body on fire. He moaned with her when he caressed her clit with the side of his left thumb, up and down, over and over, trying to keep a slow and steady pace, in opposition to the increasingly frantic efforts of his right hand.

He was kissing her neck and shoulders when his wrist started to feel tight, and he hummed a soft laugh against her skin, thinking of how that sensation was nothing compared to bow training, and even less than nothing when compared to his need to fill and match and meet her pleasure. Claude moved his left hand up to knead Hilda's breasts, pinching and rubbing at her nipples as he shifted his hips, adjusting his shoulders, and hopefully his wrist, as he let his efforts be fed by her praise and encouragement, by her shuddered breathing and full body shivers, by the squeeze on his fingers and her steady stream of bliss.

Her orgasm came as no surprise to either of them, instead being warm and welcome as Hilda convulsed in Claude's embrace, his palm pressed flush and comforting around her mound as his fingers stroked slow and firm against her inner walls. Hilda tossed her head back with heavy breaths, rocking herself in his lap, chasing down every pulse of her pleasure.

Claude was still swaying his wrist lazily as he asked, "Do you want more?"

Hilda licked and bit her bottom lip as she shook her head, "Mm-mm." She rolled out of Claude's lap to sit at his side and face him as she said, quite seriously, "The next time I cum it's going to be on your cock."

All of the air in Claude's lungs left him in a rush, and at first he could only nod, but then refreshed by Hilda laughing at him, with him, he winked and agreed, "Let's make that happen."

Hilda was still laughing when she helped Claude from his undershirt, holding it in front of herself for a moment when he was free of the garment. Having been faced away from him for so long, it was striking to see his genuine smile and arousal. She blushed at his beauty, at his muscles and body hair, dropping the shirt and raking her hands up and over his broad chest and shoulders, leaning in to kiss his lips while they were honest.

When they pulled apart, Hilda was deftly unfastening Claude's pants, to which he could only smile sweetly, and bump his forehead up against hers. "I love you, Hilda."

She nuzzled her forehead back, smiling and flashing her eyes up to meet Claude's as she answered, "I love you too."

Claude was kissing her again as he pulled himself up on his knees and crawled out of the clothing, flushing a little at being so bare and deferential before his old friend, even after their previous actions.

Hilda bit her tongue at him, pleased with his position, though she'd have been more so if he were not at the edge of the bed. As it was, she rolled her eyes affectionately and curled a hand up his neck and through his beard, leaning in to kiss him again, continuing her physical assurances by using her opposite hand to card through his hair and press further down his back with a gentle scratch of her fingernails.

Hilda nodded to the center of the bed as she instructed, "Go lay on your stomach."

It was a little bit of an operation to move onto the next stage. Claude fussed with the covers until they were rolled around the bottom of the bed, prompting Hilda to stand as she plucked the bottle of oil from the box, but soon Claude was laying in the center of the bed, cradling two pillows beneath himself as he felt Hilda crawling over him to straddle his waist.

Hilda ran a hand up Claude's back, so different than her husband's. She smiled as she poured oil along the curve of Claude's spine, and he clenched and shivered. Running her hands up either side of his back, she used her thumbs to spread the puddle out over his muscles, intending to relax his body before working towards the use of her gift.

Claude purred. It wasn't quite what he'd been expecting, but Hilda's hands, warm and strong, massaging his back, while his hair pricked up in the wake of her touch, sensitive and cool from the oil, was only adding to his enthusiasm.

"Now would be a good time to give me a play by play," Hilda teased.

A groan that started deep in Claude's chest tripped up through his lips.

"Of now?" Claude asked.

"Of how Lorenz had you begging," Hilda clarified, her voice dark and sweet. "Or maybe," she added, a squeak of an afterthought, one hand creeping over the swell of his hip, "of how Fae pulls you apart?"

Claude was happy to indulge her, and was surprised when she reciprocated. Through soft groans and honest giggles, they spoke of lovers and sensations in a way that they never had previously, while Hilda continued to roll her wrists, and elbows, and small delicate fingers across Claude's receptive muscles.

They were sharing a laugh at Lorenz always thinking he was at his lovers' beck and call while in truth being a terrible, torturous tease, when Hilda started lifting herself and turning around. Claude felt the blush on his face as a new puddle of oil gathered on the small of his back.

Hilda dipped her thumbs into the dimples just above Claude's ass, spreading her fingers around his waist, before raking her nails up his sides.

Claude's cock twitched and he gasped before he could find his voice again. "Oh, I bet you can tease just as well as your husband."

Hilda laughed, pressing her hands back across the dip in Claude's back, so that just the tips of her fingers grazed his ass.

"Oh, I can be much worse," she promised.

Claude whined, adjusting his position as Hilda continued kneading little swirling patterns into his back and hips, before curling her hands over the swell of his ass. He rolled his body upwards again, into the touch, a needy growl reverberating through his chest, causing Hilda to squeal and giggle.

"Stay still," she scolded lovingly, squeezing her thighs down around his waist, earning another groan from a suitably stationary Claude. "And tell me about how you and Fae came to the conclusion that you wanted to fuck Lorenz and I that first night."

Claude chuckled and easily accommodated Hilda's continued curiosity. At times he did have to pause and stutter through his tale, as she rubbed firm lines with her knuckles over muscles he'd forgotten were sore, after more than a decade spent on the backs of wyverns. By the time it was occurring to Claude how odd it was that Hilda rubbing out the muscles in his buttocks was somehow feeling less sensual than her massaging his back, she was dipping her thumbs down the cleft of his ass. She was giggling then, at his reaction, a soft punctuated  _ 'Oh' _ mid sentence.

With her left palm pressed against one side of Claude's ass, Hilda splashed more oil from the bottle directly onto the exposed crevice of Claude’s ass.

Claude gasped  _ so _ deeply; he was trying to curse but he wasn't sure his mouth had even formed a word. "Warn a guy," he squeaked, half a laugh escaping him, not serious in his chiding.

Hilda rolled her eyes, teasing affectionately, "Did you really not know it was coming?"

"I didn't realize we were quite there yet, no," Claude whimpered, unsure of the truth of his own statement.

"Oh we're not," Hilda assured him, causing Claude to groan. Softly, she pulled the droplets off oil up to the top of his crack before dipping two fingers down to follow the flow of the oil, around his entrance until she was curling her fingers around his body to rub at his perineum. 

Behind her, Claude's shoulder was twitching, and Hilda's smile widened as he whined. Dipping her hand lower, she wiggled her hand between his thighs, tapping a gentle instruction against his skin, until Claude was rocking himself back and forth to spread his legs; sort of stuck to the bed after so long without moving.

"You're going to kill me," Claude pouted. He adjusted his face in his arms, blushing again as Hilda settled between his legs, the cool bottle of oil rested against the side of his left knee.

Hilda ran her hands up the back of Claude's thighs, rolling her thumbs in this same sensitive place as she promised, "Oh no, Honey, I've got you."

"Honey?" Claude peeped, his body rolling a little deeper into the sheets. Now free from Hilda's weight, he wondered how much he could move, and whether he should be on his knees, but Hilda was holding her strong hands around either one of his thighs, planting him more securely than the whole of her body had a moment ago.

"Lorenz told me you liked pet names."

And if that didn't wreck Claude in a very particular way.

"Or would you prefer Sweetheart?" Hilda asked, smug as she grabbed at Claude's ass in a way that could not be interpreted as any sort of massage.

"That fucker," Claude scoffed, his voice and argument dying as soon as it rose.

"Oh Honey," Hilda answered with exaggerated, loving, sympathy, dipping the knuckle below the pad of her thumb to press a terrible, taunting pressure on Claude's asshole, "did you really think Lorenz didn't tell me every little detail of your wanton love affair? We share everything, as I'm sure you and Fae do."

It took Claude more than a moment to focus his mind on a reply. Caught between laughing and whining and crying and begging that that was not enough pressure to do anything but make him lose focus. Finally he was able to get some words out, as Hilda moved her thumb aside, her pressure just as insistent. "You two are fucking mean," his words had no real bite.

"You did exactly this to poor Lorenz in my company that first night," Hilda answered, her voice as bright as before, clearly enjoying having the upper hand, twiddling her fingers dangerously close to Claude's entrance while her opposite thumb rubbed up and down the cleft of his ass, keeping him at her mercy.

"I have never done  _ exactly this _ to dear Lorenz," Claude retorted, pausing a moment. "Have you?" Either answer seemed to promise that Claude may not have known what he'd been agreeing to.

"Worse," Hilda promised, finally slipping her middle finger inside Claude, still pressing her left thumb up and down, holding him open, digging her fingers on her left hand into the plush musculature on the side of his ass.

Claude squeaked and then crooned, a long line of o's falling from his lips as his knees hitched a little, his body tempted to close in on himself. He willed himself to lean into the warm feeling left by Hilda's oiled fingers. Her hands were so much smaller than either of their lovers, and Claude wondered how her strong hands could still feel so ... generous.

As Hilda started working her finger forward and back, she grabbed the bottle of oil again, flipping the attached cork one-handed and dropping a careful drizzle across her still moving digit.

"Fuck that's smooth," Claude groaned.

Hilda chuckled darkly, bending the other fingers on her right hand so that she could press her finger deeper towards Claude's mounting pleasure, before replacing one style of friction for another, moving her hand so that the knuckles on her finger dragged soft - impossibly  _ soft _ , little circles inside him.

"Hilda ..."

She went back to fingering him in a more traditional sense, knocking her knuckles softly up and down in a patient come-hither motion. "Yes, Claude?"

"Nothing, I just ..."

"It might not be good yet, Honey, but I'll get you there."

"Oh no," Claude whined.

"No?" Hilda stopped.

"I mean - fuck - yes. Please."

Assured, Hilda was pulling her digit from his hole, and folding her index finger under her middle finger, before tapping her petite fingertips against his entrance, rocking them in to the first knuckle.

"It's good," Claude babbled. "Yes."

The oil was also so different than the creams and lubricants Claude as used to; he was starting to become aware of how slick his whole body felt. Hilda was closing the bottle of oil and moving it aside, straddling Claude's left leg as she hovered over him, working him open with her right hand, cool breath blowing goosebumps onto his skin as she started to grope at his side with her left hand.

When Hilda started to curl her fingers, carefully applying pressure to Claude's entrance, Claude asked in an urgent whisper, "I want to move. Can I move?"

"Of course," Hilda answered, suddenly serious, retreating her hands towards herself. While she'd been worried for a moment, she pursed her lips in amusement as Claude gathered the pillows he'd been laying on and bunched them up under his waist, settling back down to rest his weight on his knees and elbows.

Hilda was grabbing the oil yet again and Claude whined in anticipation, which turned into a shocked moan as some the viscous liquid dripped directly inside of him. He was panting and gripping the sheets when Hilda folded her ring finger into her tangle of prodding digits and rolled them just outside his rim.

When her fingers became close to penetrating Claude again, Hilda slipped her index finger away and used her middle two to curl in and pull Claude apart, petting just shy of his prostate.

"Almost there Honey," she cooed encouragingly, laughing a little as Claude rut his hips and his cock against the pillows, and his ass back against the soft fucking from her hand.

Carefully, Hilda slid her left hand between Claude's hip and the pillows. He froze for a moment, and Hilda stopped too, letting him shift until her hand could wrap around the head of his cock. When she squeezed, coating him more efficiently with his precum, Claude groaned, loud and desperate, and Hilda went back to moving her fingers inside of him.

"Come on," Hilda growled, and that was a tone Claude had never heard from her before. He nodded, feeling his whole body quiver as he shifted back and forth between her hands. "That's it."

They kept up this activity for a few torturous minutes, but for Claude it may as well have been a blink of an eye, as it felt over far too soon. Hilda was bringing her hand back too far, her fingers threatening to leave Claude's hole, when she jut the heel of her palm against the base of Claude's ass. He tossed his head back in a particularly lustful moan, pressing back against the pressure. Hilda smiled before pulling her hand back entirely, and smacking him so that Claude squinted, winking, but unintentionally.

"Alright, you're ready," she ascertained, rolling away from him so that Claude fell, boneless, back against the pillows. Collecting Claude's gift, Hilda held the tip in her hands for a moment to just barely raise the temperature of the glass before coating the toy with a new slosh of oil from the bottle, rolling it a few times in coating. She poured yet more at the top of Claude's ass, using her fingers to encourage it to follow the curves of his body until she could press the tip of the plug to his asshole at the same time as the oil kissed his entrance.

Claude gasped and then hissed, and then panted, as Hilda gently fucked the tip of the plug into him.

"That feeling okay?" she asked, pressing her thumb back to the side of his hole, warm and comforting and jarringly different than the slick, cool sensations of the glass.

The noises falling from Claude's lips were hardly an answer, and so Hilda slowed, and that really brought to Claude's attention to the weight of the glass. He swallowed. "Yes, I'm still ... I'm good, Hilda."

Hilda didn't resume her previous speed then, only pouring more oil over Claude's twitching hole before pressing the plug deeper, and that tore a broken noise from his lips.

"So you like your gift?" she teased, and Claude groaned an affirmative. Hilda smiled, rocking the toy further into Claude before insisting, nefarious and pleased, "Then say thank you."

And then she was angling the plug down towards his prostate and Claude didn't know how he kept from cumming right then, instead whining loud and tortured as he gripped the sheets and curled his toes. For a moment, he found himself worried that Hilda had either misinterpret his reaction, or was going to force them to go even slower than they had been, as she pulled the toy back again, but it was only to prod at him with four more smooth motions that had him seeing stars.

"Oh -  _ ah! _ \- uhnm..." Claude whimpered.

"Just a bit more, Honey."

Hilda's sentence confused Claude until he felt her reangle the toy and press inwards, and he felt himself tighten around the neck of the plug. Free of Hilda's guidance, the weight of it was free to rest heavy against his prostate, without any frantic urgency. It felt incredible when Hilda pressed her palm up against the base of the plug, jostling it inside him.

"There you go," Hilda praised, rubbing a middle finger on his backbone. "Think you can move?"

"Move?" Claude asked, before really realizing that Hilda expected him to still fuck her like this. "I ... Hilda ..."

"Take your time," she cooed, "but I'm going to need you to roll over, and sit up."

She moved around the room while Claude struggled through the foreign sensations in his body, so different than the immediate satisfaction of being fucked; even just rolling on his side caused his elbows to jitter. Seated on the edge of the bed, he watched with confusion and curiosity as Hilda brought a chair from the table at the center of the room to sit next to the bed, pulling a blanket from where they were rolled at the foot of the bed so that she could roll it over the solid surface twice, before nodding Claude over to the chair.

"The solid surface should provide ... a solid comfort that the bed might deny you," Hilda offered by way of explanation, before wrapping her arms around his middle.

Claude nodded weakly before allowing her to help him to his seat. He wasn't at all surprised that she was correct, the base of the plug pressed firm against his entrance as he leaned back to force that pressure in just one direction, groaning when he caught sight of himself, thick and red and dripping precum. The sounds from his lips jittered into silence as Claude bit his lips, realizing that Hilda had the same sight. Despite her diminutive stature, it felt like she was towering over him, every inch of her a striking petal pink. The smile she gave him pierced his heart and went straight through to his dick and Claude wished he could raise his arms towards her, but for the moment felt like if he let go of the chair he might fall off of it.

To his relief, Hilda did lean in towards him, meeting his lips in long slow kisses, that he was whining through as she stroked his precum down over his shaft, pinching his crown with the base of her thumb. When her hand stilled around his dick their eyes met and Claude hazarded moving a hand from the chair to her shoulder as she rubbed her nose against him with a gentle whisper, "I love you, Claude."

"I love you too."

Hilda slipped away then, kneeling between his legs so that Claude swallowed deeply, and fit him into a condom.

When she crawled into his lap, it wasn't yet to penetrate herself, first just testing how wide she might have to spread her legs around his thick thighs, and allowing Claude to acclimatize to her weight pressing him down into the chair, knocking the plug up inside of him.

"Oh," Claude panted as his eyes fell closed. He nodded weakly. "Yeah..."

"Yeah?" Hilda teased, rocking herself forward in his lap, and Claude was seeing stars again.

"Yes," he whimpered. "Hurry Hilda."

Claude's hands moved slow, sluggish, his nerves distracted by the stimulation, as he leaned back and held Hilda, as she adjusted her positioning. He licked his fingers again and rubbed three on her lips, briefly penetrating her with one fingertip as Hilda shuddered, holding onto Claude's neck as she brought herself down, leaving him no choice but to wrap a hand around her again, the other holding himself in place she forced them together.

It took several strained thrusts and some synchronized swearing before Hilda was rested in Claude's lap and arms, one of her hands still on his neck, the other on his thigh as she rocked her hips back and forth. Claude's vision was starting to go again - did he have tears in his eyes? He couldn't even be sure anymore, trapped between fullness and friction and Hilda. She was kissing his open mouth, moving her hand from the back of his neck to his throat, choking him gently as she forced his torso to sit up so that she could roll herself forwards and then bounce.

When she returned her hand from his throat to his neck Claude was close to sobbing, he could feel his jaw tighten, his mouth pulled tight in what was almost a scowl as he tried to hold on for her pleasure, but she just kept taking and taking as each bounce of hers had him rocking against the plug, and his whole body felt hot and tight. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass and her hips and did his best to pull her up and down his cock, fucking her urgently.

"Oh, Honey ..." Hilda giggled, pinching a nipple, getting caught up in her reply as she too was lost to the passion, but her mouth fell open, panting through a perverse smile, "fuck me harder, I know you can."

The sentence brought a vicious smile back to Claude's face, and he closed his eyes in concentration as he tilted Hilda back away from him again, one hand supporting her weight between her shoulders, the other holding her thigh as her legs slipped up from the floor to rest somewhere around his hips and the chair, his own legs spreading so that her bottom came flush against his body before he started making good on her request. He could drive her closer. He could work through that maddening, blinding orgasmic pressure inside of him. He could fuck her harder.

When Hilda squealed and pulsed around his cock that was it though. He could fuck her through their orgasms.

Claude still felt choked when he was coming down from his high. His arms felt weaker than ever as he whined and pulled Hilda back into an upright position.

"Fuuuuhhck," Hilda groaned in satisfaction, holding Claude's knees as she rocked herself back and forth a few more times, so that an extremely high pitched squeak fell from her lover’s lips. She chuckled softly. "Sorry. I forgot you were still ..." She gestured.

Claude leaned in to kiss her before giving her a skeptic look, "I'm not inclined to believe that."

Hilda smiled, blushed and beautiful. "Well, you should. It's because of the state you put me in."

Claude flushed, watching as Hilda pulled herself from his lap. After this one swift action, she moved slowly, surely for his benefit, disposing of the condom, and helping him with the removal of the plug from his sensitive and exhausted body.

After Claude ran some water, they took turns washing up; Claude pleased to find Hilda sitting up in his bed when he returned to his room. She was flipping through one of the books he'd earlier scattered to the floor. They traded their towels for what might be described as long white smocks, Claude throwing an arm around Hilda as she continued to flip through the tome in the lamp light.

"A  _ lot _ of autobiographies by your bed," Hilda criticized, "but then, you never were one for light reading."

"Just, trying to see how leaders and generals may have changed after fatherhood. Trying to brace myself," Claude answered, wincing.

"That is the worst possible explanation for this," Hilda balked, closing the book to hit him in the chest with the thing.

"I know," Claude laughed, tossing the book on the far end of the bed.

Hilda was stroking her hand across his chin, through his beard, directing his attention back to her. "It'll be months again before I see you next. You'll be a father then."

"I know," Claude said again, more seriously.

"You have nothing to worry about," Hilda asserted, curling herself closer. Claude was inhaling, his mouth open to reply, when Hilda cut him off, insistent, "Now say 'I know.'"

He smiled, taking one of her hands in his, "I know."

"I'm here for you," Hilda professed, squeezing his hand, "in whatever capacity."

"I try to be; here for you," Claude answered, dipping to kiss her forehead.

"Write more," Hilda said again. "Monthly ritual."

"I will," Claude insisted, curling around her to douse the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was long! Especially the beginning! Hope you enjoyed it! Would love you to leave a kudos, if so.


	8. Together (Fae x Claude x Hilda x Lorenz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Kinktober 2020 - Day 1 - Gags, and it is my first update to this Part of this fic since Oct 2019 so ... hopefully the feel is mostly the same?

Lorenz wished Hilda were still kissing him. At least then his mouth had been so occupied that he’d been able to refrain from the snuffled whimpers escaping him now, as he kneeled on knees and elbows, forehead pressed to Hilda’s ear as she lay on her back beside him. She faced away from him, her mouth and affections focused on Claude, though each their attentions were divided, pausing at times to look over Lorenz in arousal, or to not look at him at all, and snicker as they listened to his dilemma.

_ “Do you want to be thoroughly fucked tonight?” _

When Fae had asked him, Lorenz couldn’t find it in himself to find any answer but an affirmative, but it was easier for him to feel cocky and playful whilst fully dressed. Prostrated, naked, with Fae taking their time easing his asshole with their tongue and fingers, Lorenz was having a hard time keeping his knees still. He longed to shake and bounce and rut, feeling inadequate to even this attention if he were not _ doing something _ himself.

There was nothing to be earned by now though, the sentiment and sensuality of his partners given freely for years. The only unspoken demand hinted at by his partners’ actions being to relax, to indulge. To watch as Hilda, dressed down to her underclothes, helped free Claude’s cock from his pants, and rolled her wrist in guiding strokes over his building erection, Claude balancing himself on his wrists, hunched over her so that he could continue parting her lips with his tongue in happy, eager kisses.

They separated soon afterwards, for Claude to take off his lower layers while Hilda pulled herself from a pink, decorative corset. As Claude leaned back over Hilda, she sucked on the head of his cock to his groaning approval.

Lorenz whined, but not only in audience, as Fae too left a sucking kiss on the side of his ass as they moved to crawl over him, groping the base of his ass with their lube slick fingers.

“You have such a cute butt,” Fae giggled.

Lorenz scoffed, but didn’t protest, skeptic but not to the point of risking the compliment or causing insult.

Fae left kisses on his shoulder and his back as they continued fingering him, and Hilda craned away from Claude to kiss Lorenz’s lips a little longer, while Claude finished undressing the pair of them.

It was less tortuous for Lorenz to have Hilda pull away now, humming her satisfaction and adjusting her hips as Claude buried his face between her thighs.

Hilda’s chest arched forward as Claude kneaded at her lips with his own. “Claude…”

He nodded back and forth, lapping and kissing at Hilda’s pussy while enjoying the soft scrape of her nails on his scalp. “Uhn?”

“Mm.” Hilda rolled her hips towards him, grinding herself against his mouth and guiding his tongue to prod at her entrance. “It’s nice…”

Running the side of his thumb back and forth against her clit, long, blissful minutes passed as Claude ate Hilda out. They were both gooey with her pleasure when he kissed a line up the inside of her thigh, smiling at her pouting face. “Good,” he agreed, resting his temple against her knee and kissing her thigh once more before leaning back and running his hands over his mouth.

“Is Lorenz ready?” Claude asked.

“Yes, ish,” Fae answered, wobbling their free hand from side to side, extracting their other fingers and teasing them around his rim. Lorenz grunted as if disappointed and Fae left another kiss on his spine. “Go slow?” they suggested to Claude.

Smiling, Claude licked his lips, his eyebrows raising and lowering as he nodded and looked back to Hilda. “Are **you** ready?”

Hilda placed her foot on the front of Claude’s thigh, raising herself up and down. She nodded too. “I want to be more in the middle of the bed.”

It was an easy thing for everyone but Lorenz, on shaking knees, to accommodate Hilda’s request, separating and crawling around. Claude helped Fae undress while Lorenz fit himself into a condom.

Hilda looked up at him with such love that he couldn’t keep from taking his time finding his place, leaning in to leave a kiss on her breastbone, stroking his hands up her chest and over her shoulders, helping arrange her hair, sucking at a nipple and then her lips.

“Come on, lover.”

He kissed her again in answer, curling his tongue away from her lips as he straightened his back and pulled her legs up to either side of him. “_Yes._”

Fae let Lorenz fuck himself into Hilda a few times before moving beside them. “Lorenz?”

He turned to see them holding out a gag, and he stopped and nodded his assent while Fae fit it around him. It was a familiar thing, a gift for him and a mockery of fine tastes, but one which had been comfortable, and well-used, and so Lorenz had been happy to suffer various kinds of teasing when it had been previously gifted to him. The ribbon was nearly three inches thick, a black patterned silk that tapered in the middle to allow for simpler knots, though Fae still struggled not to catch his hair as they tied it in place. The front held a sheath of leather, a spongy bit to chew on that was large enough to keep from closing the mouth but not all together restrictive.

Fae left a kiss on his forehead and Hilda giggled below him as he felt Claude’s body rest up against his ass and the back of his thighs. Lorenz groaned happily.

He rocked himself back and forth, caught between the warm, wet embrace of Hilda’s pussy and the solid, gentle teasing of Claude’s cock around his rim.

“We’re good?” Claude asked again.

“Mmhmm,” Hilda confirmed, running her fingertips across Lorenz’s chest, and, slowly, Claude directed the head of his cock inside his waiting lover.

Lorenz was left making one unintelligible noise after another around his gag as Claude pulled out, coated himself in more oil, and pressed forward again, bouncing himself softly as he connected them further. Louder than he, and not only because of the gag, Hilda was moaning her delight as Claude’s motions jut Lorenz’s cock inside her in a way that was deeply satisfying even before accounting for the way Lorenz’s body reacted to the stimulation. Spurred on, Claude thrust a few more times, faster, harder, taking Hilda’s hands in his from where she had reached out to hold Lorenz’s waist so that he could brace himself and pull the three of them closer together.

Lorenz coughed in surprise when Claude stopped suddenly, but he could imagine why, as a noise that had escaped him had taken on a particular _‘oh’_ quality, rather than the encouraging _‘ah’_s he’d been able to afford him previously. Adjusting, Claude slipped out again, and Lorenz was a snuffling mess as his partners caught their breath around him.

Hilda laughed and bent her knees, pulling Lorenz in towards her, the front of his pelvis bumping up against her mound as he rolled his head back, shuddering in bliss.

“Still good?” Claude asked, lining himself up.

“I’m real—” Hilda huffed. “I’m really good.”

Lorenz adjusted his hair back with one hand as he whined three harsh syllables around his gag.

“That’s not a yes,” Claude warned and prompted, laying a warm hand on Lorenz’s back, so that his partner grunted once.

“So you want more?” Claude asked, winking at Fae.

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh,” Claude peeped, as if surprised, penetrating Lorenz again, “well that’s definitive.”

“Youb ettuh uckang airl hhh udd,” Lorenz babbled, pressing his parted lips to the side of Hilda’s forehead as she laughed at him.

“Don’t get mouthy,” Claude scolded, punctuating his sentence with a laugh also, and a thrust of his hips.

Claude and Lorenz took turns with the motion after that, and Lorenz adored when Hilda took hold of his upper arms and Claude wrapped his hands over hers so that they both clung to him as he gyrated back and forth between them.

“Oh, fuck,” Claude groaned, slipping away so that Lorenz sobbed and twisted to look over his shoulder, where Claude shifted to press to his cheek. “Get your wife off and I’ll fuck you some more.”

Hilda’s eyes were already glassy, and she squealed in delight and false protest as Lorenz took advantage of Claude’s absence to curve over her. Between desperate moans, Lorenz pressed his gagged mouth to her cheek and neck, moving his lips around the bit and forcing his tongue under the leather to catch even a sliver of her skin, salty from sweat and perfume.

With his arms around her back, he pulled her closer, and Hilda whimpered as he guided her knees towards her chest, changing their position after so long.

“Oh, Lorenz.”

A sharp breath escaped him, and he grunted as Hilda’s soft, bubbly noises staccatoed as sharp affirmations as he fucked her sensitive, silken sex. He almost lost it when Hilda called out her orgasm beneath him, tightening around his cock, bracing her hands on the bed, but held on, held back, knowing he wouldn’t recover if he came now, and even trapped in the spiraling bliss of Hilda’s enthralling beauty, he found the smallest inch to look forward to what would come next.

Half on his stomach and half on his side, a shoulder pulled back so that Claude could watch Lorenz’s moaning face, Claude fucked him from behind afterwards.

Claude pushed and pulled at Lorenz’s hips and redirected his knees until he found what he wanted, a sustainable position that first had Lorenz yelp, eyes wide, and then whine, eyes lidded, as Claude filled him, the pressure of his cock sliding over his prostate with each rapturous motion.

“You’re so fucking good for me, Lorenz,” Claude praised.

“_An a a-ah?_” Lorenz whined.

“What was that?” Claude asked, and Lorenz couldn’t tell if he was teasing him or genuinely asking and was surprised when Claude intuited, “Are you asking if you can cum, Lorenz?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Fuck,” Claude hissed, guiding Lorenz’s hand to reach back around him to hold his lower back. “Yes, yeah, of course you can, sweetheart.”

Lorenz couldn’t really cling to Claude like this for long, but Claude grabbed his elbow again, to keep his body rotated and open, and perhaps for a ballast, as he satiated them both, and Lorenz hadn’t expected to have Claude twitching inside him as he was tipped over his peak but he wouldn’t have traded anything for Claude grunting and groaning over him while those smart hips slapped against his backside.

Claude released Lorenz’s arm and slowly stroked a stuttered hand down his shoulder, in praise and apology. He pulled on the relevant loop of Fae’s making and jerked the gag free.

Lorenz gasped and licked his lips, batting the gag aside as he crossed his hands under his head and whimpered happily for a little longer. He whined when Claude extracted himself, and hitched a knee in an attempt to keep Claude’s cum from dripping away.

“You should have put him back in a condom,” Hilda criticized.

“The sheets can be washed,” Claude said with a roll of his eyes, before insisting more emphatically. “I’ll sleep in that spot.”

Lorenz twitched as he heard a door, and could tell that people were taking turns cleaning up. He buried his face deeper between his arms until Fae curled a hand over his forearm.

They offered him a glass of water wordlessly, that he stretched forward to accept, sipping carefully to not make a worse mess of their bedding. They bit their lips as they watched him swallow and waited until he was handing them back the glass before they asked, “How much of a break do you want?”

His gaze tripped over their breasts and stomach, and he swallowed again, air and amusement, when he saw that they’d dressed themselves in a strap-on.

“Oh,” Lorenz managed. His lips afterwards formed the words ‘_Oh my_,’ but no sound escaped them. Shivers bloomed up his neck and down his legs as he nodded. “I’m ready.”

Fae smiled and insisted, for his exhaustion, that they prop three pillows under his waist and one beneath his head, letting him lounge and muffle himself in the cushioning as they teased his sensitive body beyond the pleasure his partners had already afforded him, rewarding his wailing with more sharp thrusts of their hips, humping him long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was deciding between Gags and Baths for Day 1 and looked at some gags online and there was one that was fabric and a plastic bit to bite upon. Then this scene happened. I hope you enjoyed it. asjdhfgkjasd


	9. Taking The Sights (Fae x Claude x Hilda x Lorenz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Kinktober 2020 - Day 2 - Balcony Sex.

They were at the Almyran estate Claude had purchased near the Fodlan border, since renamed the Blue Wyvern estate for the sake of the Fodlani nobility, but whose local Almyran name translated more to tune of the Royal Half-Way House, being a regular stopping point for the Omoyan royals on their journey to and from Garreg Mach and the Almyran palace. It was early evening, and facing south over the Morfiot Sea, the horizon was a beautiful myriad of colors, pink and copper cliffs, white sanded beaches, the sea catching blue, green, and purples from the sky overhead, dark in the east and gold in the west. Even the city, set back from the coast, housed brick and mud buildings dusted in red and white earth, where lights, great and small, glittered at a distance.

Claude had lit one lamp on a small table, and another down on the carpet on which they sat, to keep visibility over playing cards as he and his partners lounged on cushions in the wind, betting with kisses and walnuts as they drank lemon-water and wine.

Fae lay with their head in Hilda’s lap, watching Claude as he argued his victory in their latest game, needlessly, against Lorenz’s teasing about technicalities after Lorenz had already kissed him silly. As the last of the fading sunlight faded from red to green, the lamplight flickered across their features, casting them in orange, brightening the plum of their wine stained lips.

Sitting up, Fae smiled at Hilda’s patient curiosity as her eyes darted attentively, searching for the reason Fae might be moving away from her. They reached out as if to touch her face, and hesitated, letting their hands fall down to Hilda’s neck instead, giggling with her as they leaned in to kiss her, slipping their fingers up through Hilda’s bound hair.

It was easy to lose track of time with the sun gone beyond the horizon, and Fae hoped it had only felt like a long, blissful eternity that they spent kissing Hilda, deeper and softer in equal turns. Pink and perfect, and leaned back towards the stone bannister so that she was caught more by the light of the sky, soft yellow from a rising amber moon, than by the lamps.

“I love you,” Fae promised, holding a hand to the upper back of Hilda’s head while they leaned their forehead to hers.

Hilda had her arms around Fae’s middle and turned her head slightly, eyes closed, leaning into the touch. “Mm. I love you too.”

The distant sound of a baying wyvern echoed across the water, and Fae climbed into Hilda’s lap, taking to undoing the buttons on their dress shirt, finding themselves aided by their partner’s deft fingers, as much as they were teased by caresses from yellow painted nails. When Fae pulled the garment back over their shoulders, they heard the men hush in their conversation, which had since drifted from games and competition to language and translations.

“You’re not cold?” Hilda whispered, amused, resting her head over Fae’s shoulder to smile tauntingly at the men, letting her nails tickle across their back.

Goosebumps rose in the wake of Hilda’s touch, but Fae promised, “Not where we’re touching.”

Hilda splayed her fingers on Fae’s back then, exaggerating her touch as Fae leaned their neck towards her mouth so that Hilda could kiss a mess of rosen lipstick marks from the crook of Fae’s jaw down to the hollow of their throat.

Claude’s eyes followed the movement of Lorenz’s hand before it reached him, tucking back his curls, holding him around the side of his head as he pulled Claude in for a kiss. Licking his own lips afterwards, Claude beamed, soft and relaxed, and kissed Lorenz once more on the lips as he plucked at the cravat about his neck.

Fae and Hilda separated a few times as Fae undressed, though all that left Hilda was her right stocking, dress pulled up over her thigh for Fae to sit, skin to skin, while Hilda kissed and sucked at their breasts, and upper arms, and anywhere else that shivered from the breeze. With a gasp, Fae rocked themselves in Hilda’s lap, finding themselves supported upright by one strong arm, as Hilda found room between them for three of her fingers on her opposite hand to glide back and forth against their soft pussy.

Lorenz’s shirts undone, Claude shifted around on the carpet until he was laying opposite his partner, laying on his left side as Lorenz was on his right, and reached out for the fastenings of Lorenz’s pants.

“You find me so irresistible?” Lorenz teased, running a hand over Claude’s shoulder, but he was disarmed by Claude’s expression, earnest and enamored.

“Armies couldn’t keep me from you.” He chuckled, “You should know, they’ve tried.”

Lorenz wondered whether he would only have been tormented by Claude’s mouth on his cock if he hadn’t said anything, as instead of leaving his pants around his thighs or his knees, Claude was being careful about dislodging Lorenz’s shoes and tucking away his socks, about kissing his knees as he finally pulled his pants away. Even then, Claude removed his own shirts, and laid them down across Lorenz’s legs as he found his place again.

Curving his left hand down over Lorenz’s pelvis, Claude licked his right hand and stroked at his lover encouragingly, before slipping his hand forward, beneath Lorenz’s balls, as he leaned in to suck his hardening cock into his mouth.

Moving away from the bannister, Fae and Hilda pulled at the cushions on which they’d previously sat, until they could lay tangled too, kissing and petting, and writhing a little when they would hump together. Hilda’s corset was loosened just enough for Fae to encourage the collar of her dress wide for Hilda’s breasts to be more loosely covered, and they purred in contentment as Hilda gasped and sighed as they snuck their tongue beneath her clothing to lap at a beaded nipple.

Eventually, Lorenz groaned, squeezing a hand in Claude’s hair until Claude reached back behind his neck and tapped for him to let go and take his hand instead. It was harder even after this, as Claude sputtered around a long, slow mouthful of fellatio, for Lorenz to ask, “Stop. Stop, Claude, stop.”

Claude was frowning then, as he came up for air, wiping at his lips as if struck by some disappointment, and Lorenz hurried to explain himself. “If we’re fucking out here, then I want to fuck someone out here.” A wheezing laugh escaped Claude, and he coughed twice as Lorenz smiled and shifted his pelvis back, rubbing the back of Claude’s neck. “Is that going to be you?”

Blushing  — but whether from wine or exertion or sheepishness, Lorenz couldn’t guess  — Claude shook his head as he started to push himself to his feet. “Not tonight, but I’ll go grab condoms.”

Naked in dress and intention, Lorenz was surprised that it was, nevertheless, easy to find a moment to approach Fae and Hilda, and he rolled his body up behind Hilda as Fae was sliding a hand down her thigh from inside her dress. Hilda kissed him first, and then Faedolyn, and then Lorenz buried his face in Hilda’s long pink hair for a moment, breathing in familiar perfume.

“Do either of you want to be bent over the bannister?”

“Cheeky,” Fae said, wide-eyed in surprise, and Lorenz and Hilda were giggling.

“How? How? How should I have asked?” Lorenz asked, more love-drunk now than inebriated, sincere in his hopelessness.

“It should be Hilda,” Fae answered, smiling, ignoring his question. “Claude and I are here all the time. You two should enjoy it.”

Hilda nodded for Lorenz’s sake. “I’d like that.”

“And leave her dress on,” Fae teased. “You’ll look good like that.”

Hilda was glad of the darkness, the height of the balcony, the great distance to the nearest road, even though it was Lorenz who was naked, hitching her dress up over her ass as she rested on her wrists on the bannister. Familiar as he was with Hilda’s height, Lorenz was only gauging his position and posture, letting himself rest up against her hindquarters for a moment.

It was dark now, though the moon exposed them, far more than the lamps, the sounds and smell of the sea far more prominent than the sight of it, as the blackness of the sky and the water were lost in the distance. Lorenz tipped Hilda’s head back, a stretched and uncomfortable position if she’d kept it up, but it was only to elicit this stretch, this pose, to lean forward to kiss her face and her lips while towering over her, before letting her fall back into place.

Hilda moaned softly as Lorenz connected them, and she bent her elbows and hid her face in her arms as three sets of snickers danced around her. Lorenz shushed her in a way that was both insincere and unconvincing, as he slid his arms around her.  
  
It started slow, barely, with Lorenz further rumpling Hilda’s clothing, pinching and massaging her breasts as he thrust himself back and forth. As Lorenz found his stride, Hilda worried for a moment about the stability of the bannister, and she pressed out against the barrier with the tips of her fingers, to shove her weight and her ass back into Lorenz’s hips, nearly slipping as he reached out under her right knee to take control of their pace and pleasure.

Claude and Fae lounged aside on the cushions, initially of a mind just to watch the other couple, and to kiss and fondle one another, but it was a nice night, and they were together, with no sense of waiting.

Fae straddled Claude, releasing a long, deep breath as they settled on his cock, and he was fairly certain, with his vision filled by his spouse and the stars, his ears full of the sounds of their lovers, and a hard-earned peace filling the city and country around them, that he could have wished for nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is editing / reading these Kinktober prompts, so this might be very repetitive, but! I've posted 2 days in a row for the first time in forever. Progress.
> 
> Also when trying to choose one of the 4 prompts for today I realized I'd already written myself the perfect balcony back in chapter 4 of this fic. Even if what I wrote didn't exactly fit the exhibitionist nature of what I imagine was intended by the prompt.


	10. Unsubtlety (Fae x Claude x Hilda x Lorenz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely late. This was for Kinktober 2020 - Day 3 - Creampie.
> 
> There's a lot going on here. Warnings for pregnancy (Fae is less than <s>three</s> two months and not showing), family planning, dirty talk, (what am I going to call this?) cum play, and my regular brand of foursome intercourse.

“To think they waited four days to tell us.”

Lorenz sat on the bed behind Hilda, unraveling loops of ribbon securing her dress and corset as she put away her jewelry. They were each facing the mirror, and so there would be no masking the amusement on his face, not that there had been any deception in his tone, or any reason for hiding. Her happiness was just as plain to see, and she knocked her head back and her chest forward in a little display of enthusiasm.

“I can't believe they're pregnant again. They're already so busy, and have to work so carefully for moments alone together.” Hilda looked over her shoulder at Lorenz in sympathy. They worked hard for their moments too. She stood as he helped unwind her from some of her clothing, asking, “Can you believe them? Thinking they might not have children, only to be able to build their family like this.”

His left hand lingered on the small of her back as he tossed the garment aside, hesitating as his gaze flickered over her, her excitement, her beauty. Tan lines marked the length of various collars around her bosom, creams and oils unable to temper how quickly Hilda was taking to the Almyran sun. She was adaptable — _ she could have lived here or anywhere__,_ and exquisite — _ capable of tempting anyone who stoked her heart__,_ and earnest in her love and excitement for her friends and partners — _ and they would be right to want her in return._

He wrapped his right arm around her and offered with a shake of his head, “Do you want another one?”

Hilda’s eyes blew wide, lips pursed in an incredulous smile that spread wide and sincere. She reached out to stroke a fingertip up the base of Lorenz’s chin, teasing, “Are you just feeling competitive?”

He raised his head as if her touch were a direction, and looked down again more seriously as her hand slipped away. “No, but,” Lorenz sat again, so that he would be looking up at her, “it would be nice to have an excuse to bring our families together,” until he could pull her down to sit beside him, “with corresponding milestones,” blushing a little as she joined their hands, “and hopefully children who would be closer than I suspect our current brood might ever be with the twins.”

Lorenz swallowed, realizing the enormity of his confession as he added, “It would make me feel a little closer to them ... our partners, even when they're halfway across the world.”

Hilda felt heart skip a beat, as it felt significant to be planning their lives around Claude and Fae in such a permanent way, and she had no desire to object. For a moment, she wondered whether the others should be part of such a conversation, but then Lorenz grounded her back into herself and this moment with him.

“But it is your body, and this is not something I would ask of you, even having spoken of it before.”

Hilda blushed, stating the obvious in a way that expressed her affection and surprise. “You're serious.”

“Of course?” Lorenz wasn’t sure if he should feel more bashful, based on Hilda’s expression, but then her hands were sliding up his arms as she leaned forward to kiss him.

A few more affirmations were shared and their kissing had grown ribald and heated, the front of Hilda’s petticoat hitched up to where Lorenz could keep a hand around her mound, his middle and ring fingers tapping out a rhythm on her clit, reaching deeper at times to spread her pleasure over her lips.

There was a knock at the door, and Hilda threw herself back against the bed, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to her reddened face. Leaving his left hand on her knee, Lorenz facepalmed as he gathered himself to face less luxuriant responsibilities.

“I’ll send them away,” he promised, crinkling his hand in her clothing as she pinched her knees together.

Keeping his left hand on his hip, Lorenz cracked the door, standing in a way to obstruct the rest of the room, where he could hear Hilda roll away on the bed. He was surprised, and perhaps a little relieved, to find Fae and Claude as the perpetrators of their interruption. He stretched out into the hall to see the two guards at the end of it, and sighed, disappointed by the lack of privacy.

“What … can I do for you?” Lorenz said finally.

“Are you alone?” Claude asked quietly, for Lorenz’s sake. The question wasn’t meant to redirect the guards. Lorenz could either be honest if there were staff or children in his bedroom, or lie without repercussions to send Claude and Faedolyn on their way, but Claude’s eyes were hopeful and understanding, and Lorenz felt compelled to be truthful.

“Yes, but—”

And that had been enough, for Claude to lay a hand on his chest and push past him. “Hey Hilda.”

“You can’t just show up like this,” Lorenz hissed, closing the door in a way that he hoped sounded careless. Fae and Claude looked at him, hurt and bewildered, and Lorenz tried to be more transparent in the source of his distress. “You can’t stay. What if someone’s seen you?”

“Won’t it look like old friends … catching up?” Fae suggested, but still Claude looked crestfallen.

“I—”

“Lorenz,” Hilda called. She lowered a hand from where it half hid her face, the rosiness of her cheeks faded slightly. “You’re—”

“Yes, I know,” he admitted, sharply, “I’m panicked.”

“You’re fine,” Hilda said, moving to stand, sounding less than convinced as she tried to reassure Claude and Fae. “He’s fine.”

“I'm sorry,” Claude apologized. “I should have checked that you would be comfortable.”

“I just worry,” Lorenz said, keeping his left hand tucked behind his back so that his posture was strangely formal.

“I know,” Claude conceded.

“We just wanted to wish you a good night,” Fae said, as if in parting, wrapping their hands around Claude’s left arm.

“That's just what Lorenz was doing,” Hilda said with a smile, a lilt in her voice.

“How do you mean?” Fae asked at the same time that Lorenz groaned her name in amusement.

“Hilda.”

“Oh,” Fae said softly, as they and Claude twitched a little closer together as they made the connection.

“I…” Claude found himself feeling guiltier and took a step forward, of a mind to lead Fae back out of the room, “hope I didn't ruin the night for you then. It was good to see you today.” At least, in that, he could be at ease. He had missed them and their family, and, hopefully, at least earlier he hadn’t done anything offensive or presumptuous. “Maybe later we can—”

But Lorenz had already been rolling his eyes, and pulled Claude into a kiss to silence him. “Relax.”

They kissed again, more slowly, with smiles upon their lips, and Fae slipped further into the room, sliding a hand across Hilda’s shoulders as they beckoned at a whisper, “Come here.”

Fae and Hilda sat kissing on the corner of the bed when Claude and Lorenz parted, a slight frown still on Lorenz’s brow.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors?” Lorenz confirmed, and Claude grunted in annoyance, an affirmative answer.

“Is Hilda okay?”

Lorenz chuckled, pressing another kiss to Claude’s cheek, holding him close. “She’s fine. I mean, we were both insulted, a little, but we were more worried about you and Faedolyn… If your guards continue to talk and—”

“Assume.”

“Intuit,” Lorenz asserted. “Anything we build together will look like favoritism or frivolity, depending on its success, and … worse…” He watched as Fae and Hilda crawled upon the bed, more intimate than erotic, at least for the time being. “It might be true.”

Claude couldn’t help his amusement. “As if we agree on everything — on anything.” He leaned away from Lorenz. “You’re worried about corruption?”

“No more than we should be, I think. Not enough for that to be the reason I’d object,” Lorenz clarified, guiding Claude forward. They sat on the edge of the bed and lay back, Lorenz bumping into Fae so that they giggled, and Lorenz extended his right hand to link with Claude’s left as he turned his head to face him.

“I’m worried about you,” Lorenz confessed. “Omoya is still so young. If you and Fae should appear unreliable… There will be better moments — there have been better moments, than distantly observed in a guested room.”

“Are you still kicking us out?” Fae asked turning from Hilda to run a hand upon his hair.

“He wouldn’t dare,” Hilda taunted.

“You know I only take calculated risks,” Claude teased, and Lorenz took a moment to look at him. He and Fae had changed from the clothing they’d worn during the day. They weren’t in bedclothes, exactly, but the silks and soft materials Claude was layered in were almost as a robe, loose and handily bound, an outfit that he could easily shrug into or out of. He hadn’t visited on a whim, and the guards were probably well-chosen also, as well as the hour, and Lorenz’s worries instead started to spiral about having been so self-centered as to imagine his partners as careless, and that only he might be vigilant of the dangers.

“I know,” he promised Claude instead, rolling forward to curve his left hand into the part in his clothing, groping his chest.

Lorenz might’ve leaned in to kiss Claude then, if Fae hadn’t swung their legs over his face so that he and Claude were sharing a look of startled delight. Fae shuffled down to lay by Lorenz’s opposite side, wrapping an arm around him, while Hilda moved to lean forward, pressing a kiss to Lorenz’s forehead and Claude’s lips.

Claude curled his body sideways, more towards the bed, leaning up to Hilda’s mouth to kiss her more attentively, a soft hitch in his breath when Lorenz had let his hand slip from his body to clasp at one side of his robes, so that the motion pulled them half open, exposing half of his chest.

Everything felt slow afterwards, kissing and undressing, Lorenz lathering a cloth with a bar of soap in a basin of water for he and Hilda to wipe down a little the weight of the day, Claude declaring his love to whomsoever found themselves in his embrace, roaming hands and lingering touches leading the night along.

“Whether I’m across a room or a country, I still love you, Hilda…”

He left a kiss on her closed eyelid, and then the side of her nose before finding her lips again, rolling his hands over her shoulders and collarbone and up the curve of her neck.

“Mmm,” she purred. “You should write that down.”

They snickered softly before both sparing a glance at Lorenz, sitting on the side of the bed again, Fae standing between his knees where they’d been kissing. Lorenz turned at that friendly mockery to eye Claude and Hilda incredulously. “Fuck off.”

Fae swept their hands over his face, directing him back to look at them and one more kiss before they asked, “Should I climb into your lap?”

Fae waited patiently, having their own assumptions for why Lorenz would look so conflicted by the question. With a nod, he started to stretch out to point, “I have some condoms tucked into—”

“We wouldn’t need them,” Fae interrupted, blushing. They cocked their head and slid their hands down over his back. “Already pregnant.” They kissed his lazy mouth, Lorenz clearly surprised by the suggestion. After waiting a little, dreading that they’d caused offense, Fae stretched their head up to face him and added, “Unless that would make you uncomfortable. Either of you.”

Hilda was on the verge of laughing, bouncing quietly with a finger held gracefully over her lips, with Claude curled around her.

“I—” Lorenz breathed, and he was smiling too. He licked his lips. “Well, then climb into my lap, but not on my cock, or else, ask Hilda how she’d feel about that,” by now, Fae had stepped back for Lorenz to pull his knees together as they found their place, their brow pulled down in curiosity, “because you’re right, I won’t need a condom, but it’s because I’m going fuck my wife.”

Fae’s large green eyes widened and Claude looked at Hilda in accusation.

“I’m not pregnant,” she insisted, before diverting her gaze forward and back, coy, “... yet. We thought we might—”

She squeaked, more in delight than surprise, as Claude rolled his body into hers, kissing her with excitement and affection, upon her cheek and her mouth, as his pelvis pressed up against her plush hip. Having raised her hands as if to defend herself, Claude adjusted his embrace to take hold of her fingers, and to catch sight of her joy, before kissing her again.

“Is this what we interrupted?” Fae asked, slightly panicked. They called their husband, almost scolding in their tone, “Claude.”

“It’s fine,” Lorenz promised, flexing his hands on Fae’s sides.

“Should we leave?” Claude gasped, pulling his mouth from Hilda’s, but pressing his forehead against hers, dropping his right hand to curl a soft circle of touch at the base of her stomach.

“No,” Hilda said, eyes closed, smiling wider when she felt Claude’s relief, in his breath, in his posture. “Stay.” She shook her head, adding, “It’s not like we’ll conceive after one attempt.”

Claude giggled, kissing her again. “But you could.”

Lorenz had turned to roll his eyes at Claude and was struck, frozen in pleasure as Fae licked across his ear, biting the shell of it and then kissing down the line of his neck, holding a hand atop his head to encourage him to hold the position. When they were satisfied, they carded their hand down Lorenz’s hair to where the folds of his braid began, and declared, “Let's get you laying down on the bed.”

Claude redressed in his underclothes, wanting to be out of the way, and mostly safe to touch, based on the position Fae had guided Lorenz and Hilda into. For now, Hilda had her hands on Claude’s shoulders, as he pressed her breasts up towards her, rolling his thumbs to pinch her nipples as he pressed short, sucking kisses across her chest.

Claude groaned in delight whenever his mouth was jostled away from her body, as she undulated, hips stuttering, as a result of Lorenz’s mouth. He lay beneath Hilda, thighs to either side of his face, with her warm, wet pussy tilted to his lips. Lorenz clung to Hilda, one hand around her knee and the other on her ass, pulling her towards him, as she insisted on raising on her knees away from him between swirls of his tongue, when he wanted nothing more than to be buried in her, in more ways than one; to be awash in her cum.

And Lorenz felt in need of the distraction, with Fae between his legs, turning a messy blowjob into a well-lubed handjob as they alternated between sucking on his thighs and his balls and the head of his cock.

Claude held out his arm, bent at the elbow, for Hilda to brace herself against as he sat up on his heels to kiss her whimpering mouth, and slowly leaned towards Fae so that he could extend his opposite hand to also fondle Lorenz’s cock.

“Claude,” Hilda whimpered when their mouths parted, and he smiled wide and enamored.

“You should call Lorenz’s name,” he teased. “He’s putting in all this effort for you.”

“Fu-uh-huh-ck you,” she whined, stammering from both laughter and pleasure.

Fae blew Claude a kiss when he turned to them, and he winked in answer, beside himself with arousal and affection.

Fae let go of Lorenz’s cock for a moment, laying their left hand on his stomach, and moving to where they could wrap a circle of their right thumb and middle finger around the head of his cock, to vibrate their teasing grip around their sensitive lover, while Claude still stroked gingerly at his length.

Hilda gasped as Lorenz stopped eating her out to extend his neck back away from her to find room to beg, “Careful!”

Fae stopped, licking a wicked smile on their lips, and Hilda groaned happily as Lorenz pressed his face into her left thigh, catching his breath, but Claude’s grip only slowed and he turned back to kiss Hilda again as Lorenz started bending and extending his knees in frustration.

“Come here, Claude,” Fae beckoned, and waved two fingers at Hilda to invite her too, and Lorenz knew better than to expect more than a moment’s reprieve as Hilda slumped forward to lay across him and Claude shifted lower on the bed.

The lovers began by bumping into one another as they licked at Lorenz’s cock, before taking turns exchanging kisses around him, or sucking him into their mouths. His thighs pinched at Fae’s sides, as Hilda swallowed him down and Fae left gentle, wet kisses on his perineum. 

Claude swept Hilda’s hair back, and left a kiss on her shoulder. “You doing okay, Lorenz?”

Lorenz answered with an empty groan, and then ran his hands up over the dip in Hilda’s back, pulling himself up enough to leave another kiss on her pussy. “I’m in heaven.”

Hilda shifted forward, sitting up with her legs spread over Lorenz’s stomach, stroking him with both hands, and Claude leaned back to look at Lorenz where he was sweeping both hands down over his mouth and chin a few times. Claude pouted as he confessed, “Might’ve been nice to press my cock past Hilda’s cum into your lips.”

“Heh,” Lorenz gasped, amused, “an idea for another time, maybe.” He hesitated, half sitting up. “But now I know what to do with you in a minute.”

Fae sat up on their heels to kiss Hilda with their hands on her neck as she, still facing away from Lorenz, slid herself down on his hard cock. He twitched in stimulation and her pussy clenched around him in reaction, and Lorenz had to toss his head back for a second.

“Like this?” he hissed.

Claude grabbed the pillows to stuff them beneath how Lorenz was leaning, propping him up, laughing a little as Hilda denied him.

“No, this is for me,” Hilda said over her shoulder, rocking her hips back and forth, squeezing him inside her with each motion. Lorenz nodded as he moaned in time with Hilda, and she let herself shiver for a moment, appreciating the intimacy of the room.

Offering themselves for Hilda to hold herself up against, Fae stayed close, tickling the tips of their fingers over body, scratching at the back of her shoulders as Hilda bounced and vibrated, and was occasionally driven up against them when Lorenz could take no more and had to thrust forward, at least a few times, before he’d let Hilda set the pace again. When Hilda cried out her orgasm, Lorenz hardly needed the declaration, as her whole was body tense and her movements were choppy, but he held back his sexual frustration because he could hear the way Hilda panted, almost sobbing, as Fae kissed her through this crest of her pleasure.

Gently, Fae guided Hilda from Lorenz’s lap into Claude’s arms, and Lorenz rolled out of the way for them to push the pillows back against the headboard and lay Hilda in place.

Hilda’s knees hooked around Lorenz’s waistline when he repositioned himself, and he huffed in anticipation as he watched her bite her lips as he fit them back together, missionary and, overall, relaxed.

Leaned forward with a hand on the bed, Lorenz indulged in the simplicity of having control over their pace, fucking Hilda similar to how he’d intended when their night began. Fae and Claude lay tangled together, petting and sighing, and making out, extending hands to Hilda’s body as Lorenz spun her hips towards them, bringing her left knee up to his armpit so that she was left open to their affection. Cooing as he steadied his arousal and approval, Lorenz wrapped both hands around Hilda’s left breast and arched to leave a long, adoring kiss to the delicate skin around her nipple. When he stretched out again, he held around the back of her left shoulder to further force them together through his paces, until Hilda’s euphoric, soprano cries signaled another peak.

Lorenz sat back on his heels, running his hand over her mound and jittering stomach. With eyes lidded with lust, and some fatigue, he caught eye contact with their lovers and nodded to his left. “Claude, come kneel over here.”

Following Lorenz’s instruction, Claude faced him with his right hand back on the headboard, looking bashful, as if there were a reason to be modest. Hooking a finger under the top of Claude’s underclothes, Lorenz pulled them down over his erection to his mid-thigh, and started experimenting at a slow pace, to where his left hand pumped and groped at Claude while he bounced himself towards Hilda, causing her to purr and pull one leg back, resting the base of her foot on his chest.

Holding himself on his opposite elbow, Lorenz found he had to stop entirely to take Claude’s cock into his mouth, but Claude was happy to cant his hips back and forth as they made their own conclusions for how this could work. Claude took off the last of his clothing again, and raised his right knee, foot flat against the bed to raise himself up to where it was easier for Lorenz to either suck on Claude’s cock himself or to direct him and Hilda together, for her to leave soft, lazy kisses in drips of precum.

Fae sat up at Claude’s side, wrapping their arms around him and biting his hip as they stroked him, letting Hilda lay back. They kept one hand wrapped around the head of him in a smooth, pulsing massage as Claude brought his right hand to rest on the back of their head, groaning grateful affirmations.

“Fae, come around,” Lorenz insisted, nodding to Hilda’s opposite side, so that Claude whined as he was abandoned.

On the opposite side of the bed, Fae took a moment before rejoining them, instead sitting on the side to untwine Lorenz’s braid, so that long lavender hair slipped over the front of his shoulders, tickling Hilda. He was curling his hair back when Fae was reaching out to touch Claude from across the head of the bed, and requested, red-faced, “Now make Claude cum on us.”

Hilda couldn’t help it, and laughed, lips closed, even as Claude whimpered, wrapping his right hand over his mouth, and Fae shared a smile of confirmation first with Lorenz and Hilda, and then with Claude.

“Stand up,” Fae ordered their husband as they sat up on their knees and rested their right elbow on the headboard to free both their hands to touch him.

It was just a matter of Claude relaxing after that, fighting the impulse to close his eyes, to either prolong his torture or to assume some kind of barrier between himself and the eager adoration from Lorenz and Hilda that he wasn’t quite used to seeing at this angle. But then Fae or Lorenz would lean in to suck at him a few more times and Claude would be brought back to face the present fun; the ridiculous, intimate moment that he’d instigated by knocking on their door. The endless months they weren’t behaving like hedonists far outnumbered a few minutes of feeling silly and indulgent.

“Fae,” Claude grunted, and then he was whimpering. “Fae, Fae, Fae. I’m going to cum.”

Lorenz leaned back, so that when Fae tipped Claude’s cock towards him and Hilda it was with more success that he might paint Hilda’s chest in pleasure. Hilda gasped in reaction and held her hands flat against her stomach so her wrists propped up and displayed her breasts as she let her head tilt back to look up at Claude, half upside down and half obscured by the others. Lorenz ducked forward, trying and failing to catch the last few drops of Claude’s orgasm on his tongue, but Fae pressed the head of Claude’s cock against Lorenz’s open mouth anyway, eliciting a moan from either man.

“Fuck,” Claude hissed when he was released, his knees shaking as he moved to sit next to Hilda.

Hilda could have predicted what Lorenz intended to do next, as they’d mentioned something like it in passing, in the heat of a moment shared in their own bedroom. However, she was presently more concerned about whether Claude’s cum could drip past her navel; a worry that was dismissed almost immediately as Lorenz rolled his hips back to extract himself from her so that he could kneel, thighs spread across hers, to where he could comfortably lap up their lover’s cum from her cleavage, panting as eagerly as if they were still fucking.

“Oh,” Claude whimpered again, squeezing his left hand between his thighs.

“Shut up and let me have this,” Lorenz said to no one, rolling his tongue in short, repeated strokes upon Hilda’s nipple as she shivered below him.

“Claude, kiss me,” Fae beckoned, and they smiled as he nodded, still watching their lovers before he could turn his attention to them and stretch out to meet their lips.

“Hilda, turn over,” Lorenz demanded, with far less courtesy than Fae had addressed their partner with, but Hilda was just as desperate as him for his release, and so she simply nodded enthusiastically as she moved to comply.

Fae and Claude were a little struck by Hilda suddenly shifting down on the bed, as Lorenz pulled her by the waist so that she slid away from the support of the pillows. Hilda also yipped in surprise, but delayed, distracted, and relieved that the fabric against her spit-slick chest was less uncomfortable than the open air.

“Love you,” she said softly as she bent her knees to prop her ass up.

“I fucking love you too,” Lorenz grunted, grabbing her hips and repositioning her forcefully, though the difference in the position was slight.

He fucked her like that for far longer than he’d anticipated, she enjoyed it too much, and so did he. A lot of the time she was able to simply lay there, as Lorenz and the mattress did the work of propelling them together, but at times she would roll her waist back so that each movement pressed her backside against his pelvis and allowed him just a fraction deeper, as the angle was already so accommodating, even considering the size of her ass.

Claude got up and moved to a chair on the opposite side of the bed, where he sat with his right elbow on his knee and his face in his hand, watching this display, entranced as Hilda and Lorenz let go of their coherency. Hilda’s eyes were lidded, and she was facing Fae, a hand extended towards them where Fae was leaving gentle, suckling kisses on the outside of her thumb and around to the inside of her wrist while Lorenz alternated between laying a hand on the small of her back, or completely enveloping her as he left kisses on her neck and ear. It was laid out like this that at one point Lorenz growled, a harsh grunt of air rolling against the back of his mouth and escaping grit teeth, and then, brow furrowed, he laughed, turning to the others, realizing that they, as far as he could recall, had not heard him make such a noise before.

“Sorry, I…” he hesitated, canting his hips twice more towards Hilda, so that Fae smiled in amusement about the situation, but Claude shook his head, and goaded him.

“No, fuck. Be that beast Hilda wants you to be.”

Hilda moaned, a harsh grunt of approval. Lorenz nuzzled himself into her hair before raising his weight up on extended arms, closed fists, and kept at it until Hilda was pulling her hand away from Fae so that she could extend her arms in front of herself, gripping at the sheet and mattress as her body jittered and her moans were short breathy whines.

Lorenz dropped down to his elbows. “Number four?”

Hilda nodded, and Lorenz grunted again, repeatedly, as he slipped his arms beneath her to hold her neck and her body, and with his legs bent and hers extended, he braced his feet against the tops of hers as they humped together. Finally, tangled together, the ecstasy of his lover’s pleasure blessed him with the climax he’d been chasing.

Lorenz and Hilda’s moans sent shivers across their lovers’ skin, transparent and boastful about the bliss they were in.

Hilda’s leg jolted, a slight cramp pinching her with Lorenz’s weight, but it was so far away from the front of her mind, and she quivered around Lorenz’s softening cock. She gasped and whimpered, pinching her knees together when he sat up and slipped away.

Still catching his breath, Lorenz looked up at nothing for half a second before waving Fae closer until they were sat up next to him, curious and patient.

Lorenz adjusted Hilda’s pelvis again, and she meeped in warning. He pressed his palms against the base of her ass, spreading her slightly to see where white dripped across her lips. Hilda made another noise of uncertainty, and Lorenz shushed her soothingly. “I won’t touch you inside.”

He did, however, run his thumb over her entrance so that her whole body went straight in over stimulation, and swept an index finger back and forth to collect a few drops of cum.

“Lorenz,” Hilda whined.

“I’m done. I’m done,” he assured her, and Hilda rolled onto her side away from him and Fae. Claude stood and started back around the bed, a silk cloth and a glass of water in hand to start on something of an offering to Hilda for clean up.

Lorenz laid his clean hand on the back of Fae’s thigh and gave them a questioning look that they answered with a nod and spread knees for Lorenz to rub messy fingertips across their clit and lips. He kissed and bit from their gasping mouth across their jaw to where he could whisper behind their ear as he prodded his middle finger up to the first knuckle at their entrance, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Mmwhuh? Mmfff.” Fae moaned as they tilted themselves into Lorenz’s touch, surprised to find that this leaned their back into his opposite arm.

Lorenz let his finger slip inside them, but it was mostly the rest of his hand which moved afterwards, pulsing a grip around their mound, petting his opposite fingers upon and between their lips. He clarified, “My cum?”

Fae sighed as he slid his middle finger out and over their clit. “You’re terrible.”

Leaving a kiss on the curve where their neck met their shoulder, Lorenz began rubbing circles on the front of their cunt, teasing their clit. “Did you not just come to my bedroom to beg me to fuck you?”

“Don’t stop talking,” Fae hissed, their face twisted in a desperate pout. They caught eye contact with Claude and Hilda before pinching their eyes closed as they bounced themselves against Lorenz’s hand.

Lorenz couldn’t help a chuckle. “Even now you think to make demands of me.” He applied pressure around their entrance with three fingertips, careful that it was only that, before moving to caress a thumb and forefinger back and forth to either side of their hood. “As if I should be ready for you, and you alone. So consumed by thoughts of me — of being full of me, as you must have been of Claude — you hadn’t even chanced to imagine that I might have my own need of my cum.”

Claude watched Lorenz tease and satisfy Fae while he fixed Hilda’s hair over her shoulder and kissed the joint. He waited for a lull in their actions to approach them, and, with Lorenz’s attention, helped suggest and reorganize them with silent direction, so that Fae soon found themselves where Hilda hand been, propped up by the pillows, and now also, one of Claude’s arms, seated where he could kiss them and pinch and pluck at their nipples. The change meant Lorenz had more movement afforded to him, to find a comfortable angle for his wrist and forearm as he worked up to fucking Fae on his fingers, his whispers losing their edge, partially because of the guarantee of an audience, but mostly because he couldn’t stop the compliments while his lover writhed and moaned.

“So beautiful. Yes, I want to hear you. Fae, Lover, Faedolyn. How I’ve wanted you. Do you still like my hands?”

“You’re going to make **me** hard again,” Claude teased.

“Then you can fuck your spouse,” Lorenz answered.

“I’m—” Fae huffed, reaching out to take their feet in their hands, rocking their pussy against the welcome pressure of Lorenz’s deft fingers.

“Oh. Yes,” Claude agreed, moving his hand from their chest to hold the underside of their closer leg.

Lorenz pressed more kisses to their cheek and forehead as their movements became sharp bounces, pouting about the pleasure they were able to share. He kept up the momentum even as Fae seemed to tire, just to be sure, slowing and then petting the outside of their pussy even as Fae let their legs drip back down to the bed. He shared a sincere smile with Hilda, curled around Claude’s hip, clinging to his chest.

It was clumsy afterwards, to redress into loose clothing and take turns retreating to a powder room while avoiding eye contact with the guards at the end of the hallway. Fae and Claude could have simply dealt with their cleanliness on the floor where their own bedroom was situated, but they wanted to stay, if only a little longer, to open a window and enjoy the night air, and the safety of being home with the people they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever for a few reasons. 1. I wanted it to be <s>good</s> acceptable. 2. Unlike the last two chapters, I apparently couldn't stop myself from adding context for When the scene is happening, though I could tell you that about the last two chapters also. 3. I've been so sick (not covid) omg, I've been on painkillers and just trying to focus on getting better. 4. Life.
> 
> This leaves me wondering whether I should continue from Day 4 (even if that means doing Kinktober until like mid-end-November), whether I should continue from Day 9 and just try to get back on track, or whether I should just stop the challenge and go back to working on my fics. Let me know if you have an opinion, and I'll try to deliver on something.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and that it didn't feel ...uh? Uncomfortably wild.


End file.
